Coexisting
by neon kun
Summary: Vampires and Humans coexist. Her own hatred denies the feelings that rose and her mind appeases. He did not need a perfect romance. He only wanted her to be by his side. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

_._

_._

_._

**.prologue**

.

.

.

Restless, timeless, **darkness**, _loveless_.

Oh, how pitiful her fate is!

In a grassy clearing, two figures stood in the middle. The night was deep in its passive exuberance and the only source of light was the moon. Just as trees surrounded them, beings encircled the two figures – beings of each kind. The wind gusted by slightly, breezy yet eerie. It sent chills rather than comfort as the sheer silence rebuked. The picturesque was beautiful, was breathless and it breathed little to last.

"For truce," a woman said as she was brought forward slightly; she kept a determined yet hateful look in her expression; her face that of a porcelain doll. She had long, red hair and stunning forest-green eyes. The indomitable look she gave amused two raven-haired beings. The woman was unaware. "I shall be the sacrifice; to be the bridge between the unending gap between humans and vampires. For truce… for eternity," she said. As she spoke, confidence was evident in her soothing voice. She continued: "No harm shall befall my people, to our race – no matter where in area, no matter what in status, no matter how much in need you exult – this contract will ensure our safety as no blood to be drained and in this contract, I sign… my life."

The vampire, blue hair and piercing yellow eyes with slits of black like that of a feline, stood still in front of the woman sacrifice. She stood straight and her demeanor never shattered. He gave a sly smile and spoke – with a cold, detestable and solitary voice— and she faltered not even the slightest.

"I shall be the representative of the vampire natives in this land, to bear the contract to its final seal. Given that you shall bring us a human offering every three years, we would do no harm to you – at that, we shall not drink blood indecisively, as stated beforehand. In this contract, I sign eternity." His eyes, unblinking, stared at her long and profusely. She was undeterred; the red-haired stared back with hatred in her eyes.

After a long and nervous pause, glancing at her side with such affection, _it pained her more than what was to come_, and said:"We accept." Instantaneously, the blue-haired vampire appeared in front of her, grasped her shoulder with one hand and the other tilted her head, exposing her neck. Without any further interruptions, he pushed his long fangs into her neck. The red-haired woman's eyes widened at the sudden action. Surely, it was to come, but this was _too soon_ in contrast to her speculations. She bit her red lips, trying to suppress a shrill scream and only gasped silently. Fortunately, she succeeded in her plan.

The humans could only quiver at the sight; it was horrid a vista. The vampires seem to marvel, however, as if it was a masterpiece, an artwork worth classic. As much as her kindred wanted to help, their fear stopped them, as well as it would tarnish her sacrifice for the sake of their race. Should they intrude in the ritual, a massive bloodshed would occur and none of their kin would be able to fight back. After all, they have thoroughly discussed about the matter and she, on her own bid, volunteered. The humans didn't dare to give any shout nor noise; they could not, in their horrified states. Except one.

"Mama!" a girl so petite entered the horrendous scene. The vampire quickly retracted his fangs from the pale woman's slender neck. The woman glanced at the lass with a look so warm and motherly and shed suppressed tears.

"Be proud, my living legacy… my Sakura," and with that, she breathed her last. The girl with subtle carnation-colored hair and those stunning emerald-green eyes resembled the woman in face and heart. She sobbed slightly, enough to be heard and enough hushed but spoke a word none.

Onyx eyes traced the sobbing girl with amusement. She cried but was quickly taken back by the villagers as a small boy comforted her. Seeing this, he gritted his teeth and snarled, his fangs bared. "Mine…"

The night was silent, the owls hooted, people scurried – none would sleep tonight; the vampires dispersed in a blink. The pact ensured their safety for three more years but no one felt secured. Especially the girl who was robbed of a mother, crying in the arms of a boy, and had a part of her die.

Oh, how pitiful her fate is.

* * *

**Notes: **Enjoy.

Share your thoughts?


	2. I

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter i**

.

.

.

"Three years have passed once again; the Ritual of Proffer is nearing." The old woman bore a pained expression in her eyes, coughing slightly. The younger individual nodded in agreement as she shifted in her seat. "Yes, I do wonder who they shall choose?" she closed her eyes, her heart beating twice as fast than normal. "Rumor spoke that it is the Second Prince's sanctification," her eyes hardened. "Blasphemy—I see nothing that indicates blessing towards what they do!"

"Shush, my child!" The old woman panicked slightly. "Should they overhear you, the consequences are dire. The Ritual nears and they shall plague the land again."

"This is truly unfair; _we_ are the natives of this land, why should we be subjected to their rules? Is it not enough that they…they—," She eyed the old woman whose facial expression didn't change. "My apologies, but this could only mean that, should it be the Second Prince's—,"

"Good afternoon, my ladies," a pink-haired beamed, surprising the two who had been conversing.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, how are you this fine day?" the old lady greeted with a warm smile, placing her hands on top of each other.

"Oh, I am doing well, much gratitude," she curtsied, laughing slightly. "And how are you, fair ladies?"

The two women laughed heartily. "We are doing just as good, we thank you." The woman smiled as the old lady nodded, "We were just conversing; my old age calls for some friendly chat."

"I see," Sakura grinned. "I truly, truly wish I may stay longer and give a few insights but I must go now; my father needs me." Fidgeting, she waved goodbye and strode off the streets. The two whom were left glanced at each other worriedly.

"I hope she would not be the one…" the old woman spoke, concern evident in her weary voice.

"I hope however, if the rumors are true, then, just like her mother… many years ago…" her voice trailed off.

"A tragedy indeed…"

.

.

.

**-my weary heart calls for you-**

.

.

.

Sakura walked through the streets as she browsed the food stalls. Living in a rural area, she still couldn't believe how busy and teeming the main square was. She took sight upon a bread stall as her stomach rebelled slightly. "Now that I've thought of it, breakfast was not enough," she stuck her tongue out as she hopped to the stall as feminine and graceful as possible. "I would like that one, please," she pointed at a newly-baked bun.

"Why, hello there, Sakura," the vendor smiled, "Impeccable timing, dear child. The buns have just been baked. Wait, there you go," he handed her a brown paper bag. Sakura gratefully took the bag as she paid for it, little of what she had. She inhaled the delicious aroma. As she opened it and reached in, she gasped humbly and quickly withdrew her hand. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the seller and peeked in the bag, just to confirm.

"You have given me more than I should receive, kind sir."

"Yes, true that," her confusion didn't cease to linger.

"Please excuse me, but I am unable to pay for the extra. I am but a humble farm girl."

"There is no need, child. You may have it," the baker smiled widely.

"Truly?"

"Truly. Especially for you, Sakura," he smiled, "Now, run along. Send my regards to your father."

"I shall. Thank you very much!" she flashed a hearty smile and said goodbye, waving. It was a good day. Her father would love the bread she would bring.

Sakura's next destination was towards the quiet side of the town; it was not very far from the main square but it took a while to get there. Her home was situated near the open field, where she lived with her sickly father. Being deprived, they worked on the farm, as what her father's passion was. Sadly, her father was a consumptive and could rarely do anything as of late. The girl was left to do most of the chores but she loved doing them, nonetheless. Mostly they planted seasonal crops although they have few to domesticate: a cow, two chickens and a dog. It was just enough for their daily intake.

She went uphill, her usual resting place, with a tree that was there since who-knows-when and it well provided just enough shade. Her life was simple and poor but she loved her life, per se. Smiling, Sakura sat beside the tree and leaned on it. There, she was about to close her eyes, go to dream world, when she heard a voice she completely hate.

"Every after your daily visit to town, is there no other option for you but to bask in this comfort and abuse it so? I should think there is naught."

Her eyes snapped open and looked askew, searching for the voice. The voice laughed contemptuously low and her eyes widened; instantly, she raised her head and saw a raven-haired being standing on a branch of the tree.

"Vampire," she hissed. In which he replied with a smirk. "Aye, my cherry blossom."

"For the nth time, you wretched being, I am anyone but yours!" she growled. He jumped of the tree and landed directly in front of her. She, however, stood straight with a resolute and detestable look. His hands reached onto her chin and she moved an inch not.

"…You will be," he neared her face, an inch apart from her. "I shall make sure."

She gritted her teeth and lifted her hand to slap him but he evaded with little effort as she stumbled onto the ground on her stomach. In a hasty yet nimble pace, the vampire quickly took both of her hands with one of his and stayed on top of her. He used his other hand to trace Sakura's back with a finger; it was an invasion of personal space, Sakura knew, as he always did. She closed her eyes firmly at the sudden action and felt a shiver down her spine, "Vile, you most prove yourself to be!" he ignored her and nuzzled her nape.

"Stop it, I say!" she screeched as she struggled to break free from his grasp with much effort but to no avail. She could feel him smirking and it annoyed her to depths of judgment. Instincts told her he was toying with her and she trusted it to be accurately true; it had always been that way.

"Get off of me, demon," she yelled.

"Cite a reason."

"What reason else, do it!"

"I think not."

"Why the bloody hell not? Why not? Get off!" she was definitely aggravated and decided to drop whatever civility she had with him, away with what's proper and slipped in commonalities. Even so it entered her mind, Sakura disregarded it. It was neither the time nor the right person, not caring if he was a prince – the fact he was a vampire brought it all to nil. She tried to calm down, however half-succeeding. Patience is a virtue very uncommon, he thought. "I am fond of this, you should recognize," he smirked once again, much to her piling irate.

"I should desire for you aptly to cease smirking!" Her pink tresses covered her eyes, but she knew him all too well. He has since then been bothering and harassing her. Their exchange has never stopped since he first came to her when she was still but a child.

"Whatever made you think so?"

"Do not toy with me; I need not think so, I know it is so."

"Must you shout all the time, madam of this humble town? Would that not blemish your image as a young lady?"

"Ah! I should infinitely wish for you to suffer and burn in the devil's nest! Do not insult my femininity."

"Centuries of rumors have spoken that that would be our final resting place; but do not worry, time cannot indicate our fate."

She temporarily renounced trying to escape. It was unquestionably all in vain; she knew this, however she was not the kind to give up without a fight. It has been years, fifteen long years, since they detestably met and her hate for vampires was still as intense as ever. And he, being one, did not help, but rather invigorated it. The vampire race has ruined the norm of the humans in their village. Konoha would never be the same again.

**Should only he but a human…**

_Yet he is not. What are you implying?_

**The answer is but in front of us.**

Sakura clenched her head; she was hearing voices again. Not known for giving up, she envisioned to retaliate but was unable to due to Sasuke's yet another abrupt action and whims. He slipped his hand under her stomach and flipped her, reversing her position, and laid her on her back. "What now, fiend?" she asked calming down a bit, heaving heavily. She was vastly fatigued. All she wanted now was to sleep.

He observed her every detail, from her pretty face, to her slender legs. His superior position was quite suggestive and the very idea amused him, more so the reality of it. His hands grasped hers over her head; one of his feet between hers. "Tastily tempting," he muttered softly but Sakura managed to hear it. She cocked an eyebrow, fear rushing up. "You – you are thus not allowed to drink my blood!" She said oblivious to what he was really referring to. He smirked at her naivety. "You may be the Second Prince of a devil, Sasuke, a fiend of fiends, but drinking my blood would be against the contract your race and ours had! I will not allow you to sully my mother's sacrifice!" He licked his lips, his fangs showing.

"I will never let you…" she breathed. He opted not to reply. "Take yourself off of me," she closed her eyes as she swallowed her pride. "Please?" He looked at her humorously. Sakura… requesting so humbly? That was a first, and due to that very reason, he complied; Sasuke stood, still holding on to one of her wrists and helped her up, his black trench coat moved accordingly to his movements. Blinking, she had not thought he would actually conform but that was the least of her worries.

"Must I thank you?" but as soon as she said that, she was sandwiched between the tree and him. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. The vampire's eyes were blood red and she stared deeply with contempt. Indulged, she continued to stare but scoffed after a while, the fear she felt otherwise lasted only a second. Sakura was used to his eyes changing. It usually indicated he would do something uncompromising.

"I withdraw my gratitude," she said as she rolled her eyes. Sakura really amused him. She was the only girl, be it human or vampire, to actually dislike him and not fall for him. Instead of drooling at him, she taunted. Instead of giving compliments, she condemned him to the fiery pits of hell. Instead of obeying him, she resisted. She posed quite the challenge and he was thrilled by it; there was none who was able to occupy him the way she did. Even human princesses of vast nations bowed down to him. It rekindled a feeling that he could not pinpoint – all human emotions had died down the moment the Grand Conversion Massacre ensued. He gritted his teeth.

He held her hands above her as he kissed her in a bruising way, pouring his misery in it. Sakura could do little but close her eyes shut tight as she struggled to escape the violating kiss. Screaming made little results as it came out muffled by his lips. It was then when she calmed down did he break the abrasive kiss.

"And for what intention was that done for?" he held a poker face but his lips were quickly drawn into a smirk. "I amused myself thinking you would have thought it to be natural by now," he said, still and stoic.

"As much as I loathe it, I am – you do not spare me a day's peace, but it does not mean I shall tolerate it! Lest you forget I have dignity as—"

"—as I have none? A thousand times I've heard you say, say no more." He released his hold of her. "I shall be back." and with that he left.

"Devil," she seethed, fisting her hands and she started walking straight to her home. The thoughts of him, she despised but it beleaguered her mind, and especially she could not forget the fleeting image of him, regretful.

.

.

.

**-would you please spare me the truth and show me the {real} you-**

.

.

.

A few days have passed since their despicable meeting; she would notice his transitory visits but he did not dare interact with her. He made sure she understood he was present but that was all to it. It did not make sense to her and she was not sure what to make of it but she had rather it that way than for him to continuously bother her. She found that she couldn't sleep at the hill she so loved comforting herself during then.

Not so long after, the day of offering was just a day ahead. All of the citizens were feeling nervous and scared as they stood at the plains where the first offer was given for the Ritual of Proffer. The humans and vampires encircled a specific vampire, of raven-colored hair and deep black eyes – the Host that was to choose the offer. The vampires placed themselves on the right, the humans on the left. Sasuke stayed in the middle. The sky was almost dimming; the sun at the brink of retiring for that day.

"_So it is true… The prince is the one who shall choose."_

"_Indeed, rumors are true. I should believe it was the other one, however."_

"_For a minute, I digress, that could mean only one thing!"_

"_It is Sasuke-sama."_

"_I have reason now to believe who shall be chosen."_

"_Undeniably, it would be her."_

"_We are safe for these years, we are safe!"_

"_Shush! Have you no shame? Do not rejoice the fall of another!"_

"_Hypocrite!"_

"_HUSH!"_

Countless murmurs emanated from the crowd. The raven-haired vampire felt her presence nearer, the one he anticipated; at this, he felt his delight ever mature. A vampire garbed in dark blue uniform commanded silence and the crowd immediately did what they were told. Sasuke was to announce the name of the offer and after a few more reminders to keep the presence of the Second Prince well-suited and upheld, he dismissed himself at Sasuke's rear. All stood in stillness; majority bore faces of mourning, knowing full well whose name would be uttered.

"Let us make this all the easier and cut the anxiety short. The name whose I shall declare will irrevocably become my possession," Sasuke's face bore almost no expression, but as he spoke, he felt excitement rush through his entity. "And thus, I say, the name is…"

.

.

.

**-renounce my hatred, glimmer my love-**

.

.

.

"For heaven's sake, I am late, late!" Sakura scurried hastily through the forest, pushing past low tree branches and jumping over stumps and roots. Required to attend, she must admit she always disliked it to be so. Her father was an exception, as he could not move his feet at all and the vampires had no choice but to allow him to stay in the confines of his abode, much to Sakura's relief. The idea was pleasing but there was little pleasure in the thought of someone being taken away from them yet again. She staggered as she neared the destination; she did not even think a second on the possibility of who would be chosen.

.

.

.

**-can you not see I beg and plead?-**

.

.

.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her presence undeniably close by, almost to the point reachable to him. A second passed, the bushes rustled and a pink-haired teen emerged from it. She stumbled and fell right in front of Sasuke. "…Haruno, Sakura." All heads looked at her as she blinked, unsure at first but realization dawned unto her in a nanosecond. No one protested. Whether it was of fear or acceptance, nobody spoke in her dazed behalf.

* * *

**Notes: **Aye. Hope you liked it. So, it irritates me but the phooey-dooey of FF stuff confuses me. I upload a *story document* and all the sentences and stuff that I had written in bold... are not in... bold.

If there is any way to fix this, anyone care to tell me?

Oh, please do share your insights.


	3. II

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter ii**

.

.

.

Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the raven-haired vampire, her lips apart, desperately trying to locate her voice. She stared impassively at Sasuke, hoping that she had heard him incorrect. Shaking her head out of her daze, she was about to yell. However, someone beat her to it. The shock wore off from the people, it seemed.

"What?" a loud screech was heard from the rear of the crowd. All heads, be it vampire or human, turned to the source of commotion and saw a fair-haired boy, with stunning cerulean eyes, throwing a fit. Sasuke sighed annoyingly. It was Naruto. He and the blonde always brawled at almost anything but regardless of that, although he would by no means disclose it, he knew that, that flaxen and exasperating boy was the only individual he could really count as a best friend.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura coughed. While she knew Naruto was the lone human, or anyone at that that could do as he pleased without getting killed (spare for her), she expected no such outburst from him. After all, she wanted to scream her head off out of that prince of a vampire.

"Pray tell, you bastard, what thoughts overcame you to be so rash in such a decision?" Naruto resumed his explosion, sometimes accompanying his sentences with incoherent words as the vampires worked carefully and restrained him. Meanwhile, the villagers gaped at Naruto's language, afraid of what could happen – the consequences to them, mostly. Sasuke merely shrugged, his care was not placed in Naruto's words or actions. He, nonetheless, would deal with the blonde later, he decided. Not long afterwards though, he found that he couldn't help but defend his pride. "Rashness is anyone but your specialty, dead last. Do not, I say, compare me so indecisively." Naruto merely replied with a growl.

Sakura watched Naruto's actions; she wanted to stop him from his frenzy but hesitated. Shocked from the sudden turn of events, she sat still at the grass and continued staring. She felt a wave of security; the thought of Naruto doing such a dangerous yet courageous (but all the more quite stupid) act for her made her smile inwardly; he was a close friend after all. What instantly calmed her down was when she saw a girl with white eyes came to his aid, followed by a brunette with her hair in buns and a male who looked at the clouds but she knew he was discretely glimpsing at Naruto and her, to and from. Her friends, she contemplated, forgetting for a fraction her current predicament. Sasuke signaled to a vampire infantryman.

Once more, the vampire commanded silence. Everyone was shaken from their daze and turned their attention to him. "The Captive has been decided. Tomorrow dusk, the Presentation shall ensue; perform your duties and do not waver. Strict compliance is a must; there is no need to repeat the necessity of the contract."

Sakura turned to the prince she loathed so much and saw him smirking, making her fume more.

"A thousand times I've said, you shall be mine," he held her chin, their faces inches apart, "…and mine, you are. Ready yourself, my cherry blossom, for this is just the beginning." He made sure he emphasized on the word _my_ and pecked a kiss on her lips, waking her from her reverie. Before she could take action, he was gone, ever so stealthy and fast. She looked at the ground, gathering her thoughts. "Fool," she murmured. Unsure of whom she intended it for – him or her.

Sakura had no intentions in partaking to any of what has happened, but why was she unable to act against it a while ago; she did not want it, did she not? Sakura shook her head, foolish. Of course she had no wish to be chosen, that much was obvious. Thinking she lost the battle if she did so, she suppressed her tears; it was something she wouldn't permit to occur, not even in her grave.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" she heard her name and her sight jerked upwards from the ground to the blonde boy. "Bastard, that he is, I told him to forget such an idea!"

"Wha-what? What is this you speak of, Naruto?" Her eyes were a-wide as she forced herself to speak. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. He had a very irritated look. "I have visited him a week back," he paused and dared not to look at her in the eye. "And he has exposed to me his intentions of choosing you. I told him not to, heaven knows! I did my best to dissuade him. He would not waver and I ought to trust him to just jest me." His expression lightened. "I am sorry, Sakura-chan. It does not do so much, but I do hope you can find it in your heart, at the very least, to accept it." Sakura, on the other hand, found it very difficult to comprehend as to why he carried the burden all himself. Her look was incredulous and Naruto was not sure what it meant.

"Dearest Naruto, I would honestly not think a second more to accept your apology should I know what you wish this apology for?" Sakura asked, gaining her composure as she looked past Naruto seeing Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten nearing them. "I could not convince him otherwise." Sakura laughed at his reason.

"Do not be sorry, Naruto. It is the devil's guilt and burden. Lighten your kind heart of it, trust in me. I shall manage. I shall be fine; there is no need to worry." Continuously easing their hearts and minds of it, she smiled warmly at the arrival of the remainder of her friends. "Oh, Sakura, alleviate me of my anxiousness and do tell me you are fine!" Tenten quickly spoke, worry evident in her soothing voice.

"I shall live," was her casual reply, and again reassuring them of her sanity to still be intact. The thought came to her mind, would she truly live? She now had the exact fate her mother had and right in front of her eyes, her mother died from those horrid fangs that drain blood and life. Which brought her back to the question: would she live – survive, she had always known to be not an option but there were almost no options left in her. Quickly, her head throbbed and the voices came back and she clenched it with as much pressure she could muster in her sorry state.

"I-I do not wish to say wo-words that could only end meaning empty assurances, but in my-my very heart, I do wish for you to not worry," meek the voice was, Sakura quickly knew it to be owned by Hinata – a girl with pearly white eyes and a dark shade of short lavender hair. "I-I dare not believe the world ha-has conspired to give you such a most fatal situation; there must b-be something of good that can be derived from this?" The optimism she bore was admired by many; her stuttering had made seeing her light intricate but they knew better – she was just infinitely shy.

Hinata, Sakura pondered, was very much human but her cousin was once an offer, nine years ago – the third offer, and was turned into a vampire, or so she heard. It was not confirmed and Sasuke was not useful to her questioning but he did not deny it either. The idea came to her mind as well: if Neji Hyuuga was turned into a vampire, as rumors claimed it to be, would she be subjected to the clutches of the devil as well? There were two equally contrasting but identical ends she could face: death and vampirism. Both were sordid ideas that she could not decide which was better.

"Your kind and gentle heart is always appreciated, Hinata. I do not worry so as you should not too," Sakura grinned, the burden was hers to bear. Her friends did not need to share the pain. "And thus good, I cannot see, but I will bear it in thought."

"Discreetness is a skill you were unable to bear with much sagacity. And even at lies, you are so easy to read," a rather masculine voice said. "Spare yourself such troublesome claims." Sakura faked a pout and soon smiled afterwards.

"Much gratitude, as I shall pull this through," standing up, she twirled and kept the smile in her face. _Somehow. _

She looked at the sky and saw that it has thoroughly succumbed to the darkness.

.

.

.

**-you have carried my worries to a place I can never find them and that made me worry all the more-**

.

.

.

It was already very dark but Sakura was not afraid; she felt a mild depression and a passionate anger in her. By some means, it was all very vexing but she quickly dismissed the thought. Seeing her home dark and without luminosity, it roused little confusion and stepped inside.

"Father, I am home," she announced. She continued to saunter inside carefully, relying on the dark outline of whatever furniture or item she could make out as references. Their humble home was small, at the very maximum of fitting a family of three. It was much thanked upon, Sakura pondered, as it made maneuvering, most especially in the dark, easy. Everything was dilapidated.

Sakura entered a room, not missing the cracking sound the door made upon opening. "Oh, papa?" she called out once more, more darkness surrounded her. If there was a source of light anywhere in the vicinity, it surely was not visible from the area she was within at the moment. A few seconds after, a hoarse voice called out her name. Sakura jumped a little and asked for his whereabouts; her eyes squinted but it aided her only a little. A clicking sound was then heard and a faint light emerged. Beside the lamp from where the illumination was possible, sat a man, obvious of old age. He donned wrinkled skin with little hair – its color of white and gray dominating. If one would be asked, the man would rather be thought of as a grandfather than a father.

"Good evening, father. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked with a warm smile, deciding to defer informing the news much later. She then quickly sat down and took a hand towel and washed it at a near basin of water.

"Much gratitude, dear child; I am feeling much better as of late," he replied, "So tell me, what has happened and whose name was uttered?"

Sakura abruptly stopped from washing. She laughed nervously but quickly masked it with an irritated expression. "How can such be of any good news, dear father? Offering people to them for our freedom and safety is, excuse my language, downright evil, damned souls – if they even have any. What freedom is it they speak of, and how could people be safe when every three years, a human would be sacrificed for them?" Sakura felt her whole entity fuming, but calmed herself down afterwards. She knew that whatever protest or share of opinion she would give, it will only aggravate her – it would not change their way of living. "Our town, of so many in this world, our small town is not as populated as the metro. Why must it be ours? Please, has heaven forsaken us – it will not take very long for us all to perish in their hands."

"I know you, my child. But you must remember, this is life and life has always been unfair for we are being taught to be strong. Your mother has taken the responsibility of the first Captive that night, fifteen years ago. I do not doubt you to remember her last words," he smiled, his voice carried gentleness and care but Sakura could hear his grief, masked as he tried to show so cleanly. Sakura, who was looking at her lap, raised her head and recalled her mother's dying words: "Be proud." The old man nodded in concord.

"Yes, dear child, yes. Be proud. She would not wish for you to bear such hatred – do not taint your heart so. All that has happened and shall happen is permitted to occur for reasons we may not know, but reasons there are," he explained. A subtle smile posed in her lips. He returned the smile but was immediately cut by a sharp cough. She rushed to help him, rubbing his back and as she tried to alleviate her father from his pain, her own pain – a small portion of it – was lifted as well.

.

.

.

**-come what may, doubt and trust such reasons so unknown-**

.

.

.

Her pink tresses swayed as the gust of wind came. The night matured and her father was deep in slumber. Her eyes drooped and she knew she needed much rest but she was unable to even close her eyes fully for a minute. Restlessness crept in her being. She left the house and strolled some, and inevitably, her feet carried her towards her favorite place: the hills. Just before climbing it, she gazed at the lone cherry blossom tree. Even at night it was majestic and she found herself falling in love with it all the more.

As she sat at the base of the tree, she stared at the silhouette of her home. The moon alit over their house. Sakura almost giggled upon seeing their cow.

She just sat there enjoying the breeze and contemplated on how to tell her father of the exceedingly bad news. Unable to bring herself to hurt him and allowed him a night's rest without pain and worries; the guilt ate her up, and she decided to tell him of it by daybreak. It was difficult – she was aware of how much suffering her father had to undergo when her mother was killed. Now, the only family he has left was to be taken by the same guilt-bearers?

"Is it innate in our blood?" Sakura murmured to herself, almost inaudible. Her surprise was unimaginable when a voiced answered her query. "Perhaps, perhaps not. It does not matter much, does it not?" the voice was masculine, low and dark. Sakura decided to move not an inch and continued to browse the expansive area and disregarded the voice but searching its owner.

"I must say, manners are still quite upheld, where are yours?"

"You should know I care little to none. I was never polite to you in the beginning, Sasuke, and I am in no doubt you are aware that I have no intentions to start anytime at all," she said, unfazed. But something in her told herself to be on the lookout and not drop her guard. The voice laughed conspicuously.

"You are clearly mistaken, miss Haruno. I am not Sasuke," Sakura's astonishment was imminent. Her heart pulsated faster as she tried to analyze her current situation and how to save herself from such, without knowing fully the danger that may transpire. There was little chance of her trusting anything at night. Pity it was, to fear the night in her lovely hometown, much less the hill she oh-so-loved and cherished. With much haste, she turned towards what she believed the direction of where the voice was heard. A tall man met her gaze. Despite the darkness that shrouded them, she could see – with the help of the moon's illumination – that this was a man quite and suavely similar, if not almost identical, to Sasuke. That which he bore tresses of raven hue, long and tied in a low ponytail which she made out by its swaying from the wind – she must admit, it made him appear all the more alluring. But other than that, it was merely little details as the tree's shadow prevented his full exposure.

"I would apologize for my mistaking you for Sasuke but I believe you are something I would hate to associate with. But pray tell, who are you?" in spite of her growing nervousness, she managed to calmly compose herself; not wanting to give whoever it was the satisfaction of her fear.

"That in itself is acceptable," he stepped up and fully exposing himself. "I go by the name Uchiha, Itachi." It surprised him to not be known but he quickly shook the thought off. This was no ordinary girl or she was just plainly ignorant of it all – though, he could not pinpoint the rationale of it. Sasuke visited her often, and from her character, then by all means, that would instill that there were no friendship between the two. He smiled at the thought. _But of course – this young lady would not befriend those who have wronged her family._

"Uchiha," she pressed. He smiled, "You heard correctly." Itachi would have laughed at her scrutiny. It was not of curiosity – partially so, however – but inclined more to audacious abhorrence. It seemed to him that the thought has settled in her mind, of who he is and his relations and, without hesitation, what he is.

"And may I instill that you are related, quite closely, to Sasuke?" he was expecting the question but he knew it was merely confirmation for her. The hatred burning in her eyes proved much of his thinking. He answered affirmatively and at this Sakura exploded.

"A vampire!" she yelled. "Detestable, wicked creatures!" Oh, how amusing it was! He could not blame the least bit why Sasuke spends _too _much time on this commoner. Another step forward he took wherein she replied with a step back. And again, and so she did again as well; the two repeated this until Sakura slipped backward, almost falling off the hill when Itachi caught her wrist (with speed Sakura thought incapable) and pulled her till she was leaning on his chest. She felt herself further leaning to him for support, instincts kicking to not fall and unto safety to leap. This did not escape Itachi's senses. He inwardly smirked, delicately holding her waist in place. A whole minute passed before she truly understood her current situation and predicament. Their position was nothing comparatively suggestive to Sasuke's bold actions. Nonetheless, the idea of being held and aided by a vampire – whom also happened to be Sasuke's older brother – and whom she has just met did not appeal to her good graces. Struggling, as she seemed to forever tiresomely do, Itachi compelled to let go of her and pushed her to his back.

She was fairly handsome, he thought. The years did well on her since the last few years he saw her. From a child to a well-developed young lady; and so this was what Sasuke occupied himself with and he amused himself with thoughts of the unending task of annoying his little brother about it. Itachi's reflexes were impeccable as he caught ever so silently and swiftly a fist aimed to his cheek. He heard his name growled and saw Sasuke standing in front of Sakura. The latter blinked; the happenings transpired so fast-paced that she was unsure of what exactly has happened. Firstly, she merely stood after Itachi pushed her to his back and glanced at her wrists that she rubbed (and she continuously rubbed, unconsciously) when Sasuke stood in front of her a second after she took her eyes off of Itachi's back. How, she was flabbergasted; she saw no signs of his arrival beforehand – she did not sense him in any least bit.

"Such a beloved evening, what you say, Sasuke?" Itachi greeted with a cunning smile and pushed Sasuke's fist back to him sharply.

"A pleasant evening it is not, _brother_," Sasuke hissed. "Have you no shame with what you have done? And with such brazenness!"

"Do not be mistaken, as she was," he glanced at Sakura who stayed still, watching with no fear but questioning eyes. "—though for a different matter, of course. I have done nothing; I would praise me to be so coy, as a matter of fact, if only it would not hurt my person." Itachi was very calm and paid full attention to the hilarity in front of him. Sasuke answered with a glare.

"Your person is hurt enough beyond respect. Leave now, older brother, lest I kill you."

"Do not satisfy yourself to think I am fazed by such threats – such ominous threats that cannot, in your current capabilities, can ensure," Itachi laughed haughtily. "Am I under no permission to visit whom you have chosen? Though allow me to speak and I shall go, I give you my word."

"Speak, then. You may continue, then leave us be."

Itachi smiled. "My opinion may not matter much to your intelligence but since you have given me the opportunity to tell you of it, then I shall. Your Captive is alluring," at this Sakura was unsure of being surprised or being aghast from his boldness. The older Uchiha did not miss this and fought a great urge to press, reminding himself of his word. "—and I commend you of your pick." He readied himself to leave, as he said he would. "And with such well countenance, that I, would you forgive me," he laughed. "—might so well wish to have her for my selfish want." Before a second pass, he has gone, leaving a morosely furious Sasuke and a much perplexed Sakura. The former's anger dissipated little when he turned to Sakura.

"At such ungodly hour, Sasuke! Do tell me the reason you are here and why was he – that wretched brother of yours – came? I have my hands full with you, please do not add another!" she was exasperated and treated it as usual as she would have in concurrence to the vampire. But Sasuke, gravely fouled, was in no mood. He ignored her query and pressed his ownership to instill in her being.

"I beg to differ, I am owned by no one, but myself," it was impulsive and though she knew it otherwise, Sakura could not find it in her to accept its certainty.

"**Technicalities, dear me, for you are," **she clutched her head, the voice was back and she despised it. What was it – her conscience? Must it be so loud, when she need it not the most?

_I wish to hear no more! Now is not the time! _and she fancied herself mad, sometimes, to talk back to herself.

"**Grow up, child. You shall have to accept the fact sooner or later. And the sooner you do, the easier it shall bade for everyone. You are being hardheaded and foolish."**

She groaned, but her mind has finally quieted. Sasuke took notice of her pain but was too aggravated to tell of his opinions. His mind was filled with anger and intents which, if he had to, would forcibly instill in her mind.

"Think what you want, but fact remains," his voice was momentous and Sakura opted not to say anything, still recovering from her headache. "You shall not near him again."

The girl was confused, and nodded, without truly understanding. She had no intentions of meeting the monstrosity that was Sasuke's brother again, either way. It would prove easier for her. Not noticing him already in front of her, she felt him grab her by the shoulder. Her eyesight blurred, and the next thing she found herself in was Sasuke kissing her abrasively. Yelping did little help, his lips subduing the noise. If she had to say, it was Sasuke's talent.

Sasuke indulged himself, using the kiss as a leverage to cool his head. He persisted to dominate and tried to further the kiss. At this, Sakura knew of his plan but she had no plans to let him conquer over her; she shut tight her lips as forcibly as she could but she was fatigued and Sasuke never seem to tire. His tongue slipped into her mouth and played with hers, much to her hate. If she did not know better, she would have thought her tears to fall.

He broke the violating kiss when the need for air came. This irritated him but shrugged it off – he smirked at her just to spite her. It took a while before she was able to rationalize what has transpired. By instincts and reflexes, her fists clenched.

"I condemn you!" and landed a slap on Sasuke's cheek. He smiled at this. It felt nothing – she was too fatigued to exert an effort towards her force. "I must say you are delirious to come at such a time just to kiss me."

"Which, I must divulge, pleased you," he replied. The lady in front of her raged, insulted to a limit he has not before touched.

"I beg you to repeat such an obtuse rationale," she breathed, her voice hitching a pitch higher. "And I will make it my raison d'être to slay you." If Sasuke had replied, Sakura was unable to hear. Panting, her vision cleared then blurred and felt as though vertigo has clasped her head. She was too tired to argue truthfully, but she could not bear to let him win. Pride was both her enemy and ally. However, her mind craved for rest and her body followed in concord. A moment passed and Sakura collapsed, hearing one last thing before she fully succumbed to unconsciousness.

He saw it coming and caught her with ease. "I shall protect you, Sakura. You are mine as I..."

She recalled no more after.

.

.

.

**-under your wing, most detested, most secured-**

.

.

.

"Sakura, wake; open your eyes." Sakura groaned as she felt her head spin. Again, she was urged to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Sakura," she shook her head, praying that her drowsiness would be shaken off as well.

"Y-yes?" she chocked, her throat was hoarse which made talking a tedious task. A few seconds later, her vision started to focus and finally, she was able to make out the outline of her father's figure. "Oh, father?" A look of apprehension was evident in his face. "What-ever is the matter, father?"

"The neighbors have come. They have come to take you away," Mr. Haruno's cracked voice trailed into silence. "They speak of preparations which involve you. Do say, dear child, this does mean…"

"Oh, father! I am greatly sorrowed to tell you this, and I wish to apologize for the lack of punctuality, given the graveness of the matter. I had planned to tell you by daybreak but I was unable to wake, as the night proved much eventful," she explained but was unable to summon the courage to look at him, afraid of his reaction – but truly, she was just afraid to see his pained expression. She knew she had to sooner or later and she opted to take the risk, however. With much difficulty, she glanced at him. Much pain and anguish was painted in his face, his eyes closed firmly. Sakura called out to him but was gestured to stop. She took this as an invitation to explain: "I am the sixth Captive, chosen by the second Prince Uchiha, Sasuke – that bastard." Her father groaned slightly while her heart tore. Seconds turned to a minute, then to a two and Sakura opted to keep the silence, more than anything; she had rather not speak nor did she want to. It was not the right moment, it would surely come, she thought, and not long after, it did.

"Life is particularly being unfair to me, but I shall adapt. I have lost my wife and now, I shall lose you, my daughter – my only family," Sakura broke into tears. "This brings me unbearable torment to be unable to protect both the people I have loved more than anyone, more than myself. I wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me." Sakura shook her head, whispering assurances but sobbing uncontrollably. There was silence, apart from Sakura's sobbing, that both needed. He placed a hand above her head.

"Everything occurs for reasons we may not know, but reasons there are, and for that, I shall have to place my trust in that good sense. I believe in you, my child. You are needed there; find the answer of what reason you were taken away from me to justify my pains. I give you my blessings," he hugged her for the last time, as tight as his old bones could muster. "I am proud of you."

.

.

.

**-truth in earnest search, show yourself, enlighten me-**

.

.

.

They cried and said their goodbyes. Their parting was inevitable and both decided not to prolong each other's anguish. Fixing herself, she left the vicinity of her home and met the villagers. All bore gloomy expressions and at this, Sakura responded with gaily smiles. It was counterfeit and everybody knew it – how could one be so truly happy at such a fate? This was principally arduous for Sakura; she would rather have genuine smiles.

"Such dismal atmosphere everybody has brought. Worry not, everyone, 'tis fine!" None were convinced enough.

"It need not be you," one said.

"Do not say such ominous wishes. Had it been your daughter otherwise, it would not be so much of an idea. And much to my dislike, there is no better alternative. At this, I am able to protect the people I have grown to love for three more years," not waiting for an answer, she smiled and sauntered past them. "My mother shall be proud of me, as we were all of her courage and visage." A silent sigh escaped her lips. She had to be strong, she decided.

Not so long after, Sakura and the other villagers arrived at the Central of the town. Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Shikamaru's presence were not to be missed. Greetings and fretful glances that were exchanged did not miss Sakura's observation.

"There is no need to worry, everyone," Sakura laughed, seeing their expressions. "I shall be fine. We are unable to do much; Sasuke's decision is irreversible. And if I do know him as well as I am certain to be, he would not withdraw it." Tenten saw through her acting however and told her of it. Sakura protested and laughed it off but Tenten was persistent; she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and nudged Shikamaru.

"Troublesome as it may be, but I would remind you that we are your friends, there is no need to bear a façade." The support she received astonished her greatly as much as it touched her. Naruto and Hinata were most silent but she was not that hesitant when it came to terms with Hinata – she was forever a quiet girl – but Naruto was a different story altogether. Her thoughts were disrupted when an old woman came to get her. Naruto's silence was placed at the back of her mind, to ponder for the next; at the moment, she had to tend to her duties, grudgingly.

During her wondering moments, Naruto neared Hinata and leaned towards her ear. This made her blush violently but she knew his designs and prompted to listen diligently as possible without fainting. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Talking, most especially to Naruto, was Hinata's biggest weakness. Nonetheless, she knew she had to face her fears and it would be better than fainting on him – and for the nth time, she knew it to be rude and Naruto would, in his lane of thinking, believe that there could be an agenda of the sorts, or that she was just really subjected to fainting as a common habit. Neither idea blessed her heart with satisfaction. "What is it?" Her soft-spoken voice made Naruto grin; he consequently answered her question that equaled her volume. At this, Tenten was appalled and Shikamaru was curious.

"I… I am unsure, Naruto-kun. Ho-however, I cannot pass this chance up. Do count me in." The lavender-haired, timid girl's determined face furthered the two's intrigue.

"You never cease to succeed me, Hinata-chan," the blonde's eyes lit up and it fueled more so Tenten's thirst to know; Shikamaru had a gut feeling that trouble would brew and he began to feel a little fear.

"You nerve me!" Tenten muttered in frustration; she didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially when Naruto's involved. The blonde was always full of surprises and she liked that, despite it either being good or bad – she craved the excitement it entailed. "Why can't you just say it aloud for us to hear?"

"Then it wouldn't be a secret!" Naruto sighed, exasperated, as if it was the most obvious of all disclosures. Shikamaru wanted to hit his head on the nearest tree. Naruto's answer did not appease Tenten's frustrations. Disregarding civility, she took the blonde's collar in her fist, much to Hinata's horror whom had whimpered as a sign of disapproval.

"Yet you are to tell of us this secret, correct me if I'm wrong, but I am more than sure I am right."

"Without a doubt, Tenten," Naruto quickly nodded. "Now, if you could just let me breathe a little more comfortably…"

Tenten quickly threw him back, letting go of his collar and crossed her arms on her chest. "You," she started, glaring, thinking of how she was ever kept her cool with such an idiot. "—are impossible."

"Naruto, just tell us of this, whatever stupidity you call it," Shikamaru decided to intervene half-heartedly and paused. Naruto blinked and nodded vigorously. "I really do plan—," he was cut off by Shikamaru, gestured and glanced with a lazy eye.

"Be direct," he instructed and quickly added, when he saw Naruto attempting to start speaking: "and, make it worth it. Lest you want to be killed so early in your life – Tenten is not pleased."

"I am more than displeased, I assure you," she supported, breathing heavily with gritted teeth and suppressed intent to make haste Naruto's rest. At this, Naruto rolled his eyes. "As I was saying…"

"You have yet to start saying anything!" Tenten's rage couldn't be contained anymore.

"No-now, now, Tenten-chan. Let us hear him out first, y-yes?" Sweet, sweet Hinata, Naruto thought; she was the only one to understand his sentiments without ridiculing them or disrupting them.

"This better be worth my time. Please, Naruto, let those rare times embrace you and be sensible. I have yet to try out my new set of Katanas."

"I think you would personally like this idea," Naruto smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and Tenten's anger dissipated when Naruto continued: "And, I do believe you shall have a plenty enough opportunity to test those Katanas. Oh, and those explosives you had last fortnight."

.

.

.

**-riddle me this, riddle me that-**

.

.

.

Tradition (a quite young one at that) required the Presentation; Sakura came back garbed in a lavish purple kimono, the customary clothing of their humble town – it was adorned with cherry blossom petal imprints with the back end of the kimono stretching to the ground. The obi was peach-colored and it was slightly altered to make out a dangling ribbon. Her furisode's inner collar was halfway from her neck while the collar protector was neatly situated by her shoulders. Disputes of it being slightly immodest were dismissed as per the demands of the vampires.

Her whole appearance was simple and at the same time not denied; a pair of earrings, a few golden bracelets, and a necklace were the only ornaments on her aside from the hair accessories which was unpretentious all the same. Hair chopsticks kept her hair in a messy bun, a side comb to keep her bangs from escaping to the frames of her face and her make-up was kept light.

Sakura was never the prettiest girl in town but no one could deny the beauty they were able to draw out in her simple fashion. It nerved Sakura at first, not used to the attention she was getting but forgone it the moment she saw her friends coming to greet her.

"Simply amazing, Sakura! They have never outdone themselves as now; I feel like I am looking at beauty itself!" Tenten acclaimed, jaw dropping. Hinata and Naruto supported Tenten's claims of praises and Sakura could not help but feel abashed and flattered. Naruto side-glanced to Hinata and couldn't help but see her dressed in the same way. A sigh of dazed admiration escaped his lips when he drooled. Shikamaru saw this and was mortified.

"Naruto, such a disgusting display of lack of manners!" But no words of his registered in the blonde's mind, too caught up in his daydream.

They allowed themselves a moment of joyous peace.

* * *

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed it~ I enjoyed writing it.

So I'd love to know your thoughts. Say hi.


	4. III

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter iii**

.

.

.

The populace bustled as they prepared for the ceremony. Time was running out and evening was coming too soon. Just a few more hours and the dreaded ceremonial offering would take place; everyone felt heavy compunction at this. Sakura was caring and benevolent in nature and they deemed it a great, great loss.

She, on the other hand, was at a _lost_herself; contemplation on what would be her fate after being handed over to the vampires, more specifically, to Sasuke, harried her wits. _Shall my fate be left to the clutches of death, or to the dead?_ It troubled her; her train of thought too deep that she was unable to notice Naruto's clumsy and hasty movements nearing her, stopping in front of her and making silly faces.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto almost yelled, waving his hands in front of her face. Grunting, Sakura blinked and was taken aback by Naruto's proximity. Closing his eyes and pouting his lips, he continued: "You daze off yet again, Sakura-chan."  
"I do not!" she bit back, fuming. Her brow twitched in annoyance but Tenten brushed it off. "Oh, yes, you do. When Naruto has been making himself an idiotic, oversimplified, insensible, ludicrous, tactless—,"

"Tenten, I appreciate that. Honestly, I do," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really. May you continue now?"  
"—foolish in front of you for a good two minutes. Oh, yes. Not just a minute but a whole two minutes! Can you believe it? Dear me!"

"I-I was counting, uhm," Hinata supported, avoiding eye contact. "Two mi-minutes closed."

"Tenten, I am capable to understand but Hinata as well?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Hinata is everything including honest, Sakura. You should know she would not lie."

"Shikamaru!" she gasped indignantly. "Heavens help me, I do not daze off!" The five broke into a fit of laughter soon afterwards. Hinata turned solemn and sighed, breaking the mirth. "I wonder," she started, earning the attention of the group.

"Wonder what, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked; the others conjectured. She fidgeted, and breathed in. "I wonder… wi-will we be able to ha-have another chance at sharing laughter su-such as this? O-or would this be… the la-last time?"

Sakura vacillated, her mouth agape. Tenten was speechless, not knowing how to react. Shikamaru was surprised himself but Sakura smiled, staggering her friends. It was better to place it out in the open, already, she believed. Rather than forever riding the regret of dismissing it.

"Do not worry, everyone. This shall not be the last time; with that, I will be fine," she grinned, "I would nag Sasuke to let me see you no matter what!" Hinata's eyes lit up in hope. Tenten grinned back and Shikamaru agreed in silence. Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a foxy grin. "That's right! I will even beat up Sasuke-teme just for that!"

Sakura laughed as though there would never be a next time. Everyone did. They knew, at the back of their minds, that hope was overrated.

.

.

.

**-I did lie, but didn't I tell you?-  
**_Another Heart Calls __–__ All American Rejects ft. The Pierces_

.

.

.

A sturdy, old wooden carriage lugged by humans sat idly by the plains. Sakura was nervous; she was frightened and felt no security – it was as if she was at her most vulnerable. She entered the carriage, for the last time being seen by the other townspeople. Sighing, she couldn't believe she didn't even see her friends or father for another last chance. Being in the carriage meant the point of no return anymore. "They seem to be in a rush when I last saw them," she murmured to herself, remembering her friends.

_Sakura poked Naruto's head. "__Half-wit__," she smiled. Without breaking her gaze at the blonde, she called out to the timid girl who, in turn, looked at her in puzzlement. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" she asked, as soon as she was __in close proximity to__ them. _

"_How do you manage it, Hinata-chan?" she placed her hands on her hips, teasing the lavender-haired girl. Hinata knew very well what she meant and turned scarlet red, quickly fumbling her fingers. "It-it-i… you…" Hinata never could quite finish her sentence and Sakura expected it and grinned._

"_Sakura!" The girl aforementioned turned spontaneously at the mention of her name. Hinata, then, let out a sigh of relief – she was saved. _

"_Yes?" Sakura blinked, as the man neared her. "Come now, dear child. It is almost time."With heavy eyelids, Sakura nodded. "I shall be there in a second." Quickly, she spared a long glance at her friends who were uncannily smirking including Shikamaru and it made her suspicious. "Penny for your thoughts, everyone?" But she was quickly brushed off and told to go. The pink-haired maiden's eyebrow rose in skepticism; their actions suddenly became leery._

"_Well, time bids us to be on our way, Sakura," Tenten waved hastily and left without letting Sakura reply. "See you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto followed suit. "__Aye__," Shikamaru walked in a fast pace that was unnatural for him. _

"_Hinata—,"_

"_We shall see you, Sakura-chan. Do-do not worry; let me bid you a p-proper goodbye for all of us for now," she smiled and ran to the direction the others went to. She could not help but wonder. Discombobulated, she went the opposite direction towards the man who called her prior._

"They seemed quite… festive," Sakura murmured to herself yet again. Exasperated, she endeavored to calm herself down and half accomplishing. Rarely moving her feet, she let it stay that way and attempted to balance herself as the carriage moved.

Sakura tried to amuse herself by taking up the challenge to sightsee. Screen doors surrounded her, with miniscule slits, enabling her to distinguish only a smidgen of the outside but all she saw was either grass or trees or so she presumed. Given that the only color she was able to make out was the color of leaves and the soil. The next instance she would be free from the tiny compartment was the vampire's lair; once more, she debated whether she'd rather stay her life in the carriage or into the devil's abode. "What choice do I have, really?" she whispered to herself, almost hopeless. _**None at all. **_Sakura held her head with pressure. The voice always came back at the moments she would rather be sane and have peace. _**Trust them. **_

"Dear Sakura, are you all right?" she must have made some noise but the call was welcomed, making the voice vanish. "Yes, I am, thank you," her voice was hoarse. "We have arrived… at the plains now," the carrier spoke. And she was glad for the headache to drown the fright at the bottom of her stomach.

.

.

.

**-one question, what can't be done?-  
**_I'm Waiting __–__ All American Rejects_

.

.

.

"Pray tell that you all trust this to work?" Tenten asked, eyeing Naruto. "A little late to be having doubts, do you think not?" Naruto defended with a bit of triumph and bitterness in his tone. "Nonetheless, it-it has to. For Sakura-chan's sake and…"

"…and hers, as well," Shikamaru finished; somberness was evident in his voice.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sakura wanted to leave the carriage badly. Aggravated for unknown reasons, she then realized she wasn't keen on the feeling of being situated in such a small place for a period of time, alone and dimmed. Disregarding manners, she used her hands to fan herself, and though it did not help, she continued to do so either way; the need to be comforted was too great to resist and to amuse herself off her trepid ideas. "Can this misery grow any worse?"

A distance from the Sakura's carriage, Sasuke gazed at them. "For what reason do you believe you have credit to be here for?" Sasuke inquired, not moving an inch and continued to idly sit by the end of the cliff, looking at the grassy plain's view, elevated by the cliff. He was watching complacently – the people were bustling their busy bodies to meet the preparations. Itachi stood a few good feet away from him beside a tree.

"It may be the fact I am the First Prince of our Coven – ah! Perhaps it may also be because of which I may go wherever I please. Your thoughts, foolish little brother?"

"Proceed to your real intentions, Itachi," Sasuke's eyes narrowed; he stifled the sudden compulsion to start an affray. The older remained impassive, unimpressed and unwavering. Itachi closed his eyes briefly then spoke: "Just to warn you," and he fleeted away, not even a trace of his shadow remained.

Sasuke, however, was unfazed and continued to stare at the humans who, at his distance, appear the size of ants. A moment after, his eyes narrowed dangerously but calmed as soon as it came. Smirking, he stood up. "You waste time, Itachi," he whispered to himself. "She is mine; no matter what you say or do," he glanced at the lone carriage on the plan and walked away. "—she is now in my possession, my property. I will protect her from this damned world, I swear to you."

When nighttime arrived, Sakura dreaded it. Sasuke couldn't have waited for more. All humans settled in, taking their rightful positions with lit-up candles in their hands. Four auburn-cloaked men went to their positions – each at the four sides of the carriage and lifted the carriage using the poles attached to it. Two more were at each side of the carriage, carrying a flaming torch. They brought the carriage towards the path in the forest, where in view, a huge castle can be seen. Sakura tried leaning forward in an attempt to balance herself; the ride was getting bumpier and sometimes she pondered if she would fall out. _Perhaps they are exhausted _she mused but shrugged it off. _I care not – vampires, the lot of them. Should I've known this happening, I could've attempted to gain more weight!_

"They have arrived," the second Prince muttered to himself, smirking. He could feel her presence and this escalated him; there were finally no boundaries. She was his for the taking. As the carriage neared the gates, Sasuke's form was unnerved and continued gazing at the carrier.

Sakura grew weary. She attempted to sight what she could outside; faintly, the color of grass was no more but a dull color of gray. "And for how long must I stay in this accursed box?" she murmured to , her thoughts were interrupted when the carriage bobbed and made a complete stop. "Not any longer," a voice replied for her and she couldn't help but gasp – oh, she knew that voice. It was not a voice she had suspected to hear.

Sasuke growled; he could not believe it! The moment he had arrived at the carriage, it was already emptied. He scolded himself – he should have been more cautious, more careful. _Damn you, Itachi._

_._

_._

_._

**-there's nothing, the end, it's begun-**

.

.

.

"Naruto, do tell, what now?" Tenten asked as they hid at an abandoned chamber. "And why this chamber of all places?" she sneered at the number of rats and cobwebs. Naruto was quiet, ignoring Tenten, as he tried to make out an idea of any sort.

"Hush, Tenten," Shikamaru murmured. "They might overhear you; let us not be bested by tempers and get caught." And Hinata, she could only watch her friends, deciding that speaking was not advisable at the moment. Volunteering to be the carriers, they had initially planned to knock out, one way or another, the other two remaining vampires and save Sakura; all the while, being inside the castle was important – there was another soul they had to retrieve. However, they were unable to execute the plan for the First Prince of the clan arrived too soon. Shikamaru assessed just from Itachi's presence that he was a vampire not to be careless with.

"_Tenten, _this is the best a concealment there is to offer – from whatever this be, you can see," Shikamaru explained, more annoyed at having to rationalize rather than his friend's temper. All Hinata could do was to calm down the seething girl. It would be a long night and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to end but she supposed, just never stop in the middle.

.

.

.

"You… you!" Sakura's shock enveloped her whole being. His face remained expressionless. "What do you think you are doing? I am not –," she did not expect him to be the one to greet her when her carriage was opened.

"You are looking wonderful," he complimented and made a move to caress her hair. Sakura pushed him away in an instant. "What do you think you are doing?" she yelled, remembering their first encounter; her temper rose soon thereafter. Her heart thumped rapidly, not in glee but in growing detestation and fear.

"Still very lively, I see," he murmured, ignoring her question and took hold of her wrist. Soon, she was being dragged out towards somewhere she had not an inch of an idea where.

.

.

.

**-heaven can wait, way up in the sky-  
**_Heaven Can Wait __–__ We The Kings_

.

.

.

"First, we find Sakura," Shikamaru stated as soon as the fiasco between Naruto and Tenten calmed down. At the mention of Sakura's name, everyone paid attention – their disputes placed at the back of their mind. "After that, it's _her_ turn," Tenten grinned at Shikamaru. He was taken aback but he nodded in concord nonetheless. Hinata agreed in her silent way. It was when Naruto stared at Tenten was when she was distraught; she knew what it was about. "I recommend we do not worry about me," making sure her explosives was still with her. "If we see him, then we do. If not, then we do not." After confirming, the go signal was spoken in their hearts.

Sasuke was morosely furious as he searched for Sakura. When he opened the carriage, it was empty and no one was standing guard. He should've been more careful; he under-analyzed Itachi's movements. _Damn it, where the hell are you? _When all of a sudden his temper cooled; he smirked. "Aye, nii-san. You underestimate me."

He flitted towards a spacious room a few corridors away from him. When he reached the room, he saw Itachi standing nonchalantly by the rear. Sasuke demanded her whereabouts through his icy glare and the older Uchiha understood this with little trouble. When Itachi remained silent, Sasuke lunged towards him, his fist ready to land a blow. The older prince caught his punch with an open fist, directing it sideways, force by force. At this, he took advantage of the blind moment and kicked Sasuke on the stomach, making the younger stagger. This did not deter him, however and hissed; once more, he attempted to subdue his brother for answers.

.

.

.

**-When words cannot speak volumes, then perhaps it's time to use other means-**

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura was brought to a field with Itachi tugging her wrist without gentleness. "You shall stay here," he spoke, his voice held so much authority, it left no room for disobedience. "I refuse to cower in bid of a vampire's orders," her temper rose. "Suit yourself; though I must tell you, if you wish to live, you shall stay here. Otherwise, you are welcome to do as what per your muse is and die." He moved to leave while Sakura took in her surroundings. The teasing countenance of his vanished and a cold personality replaced it._

_She was in a meadow full of flowers, how pretty, she could not decipher – it was dark out and only the moon provided lighting. It seems that even if vampires could stay out in the light, they still preferred the dark. "This… this shan't mellow me out, if that is what your mind brewed." He did not speak but shook his head and left__.__S__akura, she knew she had no other choice but to stay where she was. "Truly, they are siblings." Another glance at the meadow softened her gaze. "Who would have thought… that such beauty can be seen in hell?" _

However, she dismissed the notion of obedience. She thought she should at least try to find a way out even when her heart told her to stay still. Especially since it has been a good while since he had left her to her own devices. As she walked carelessly, she stepped on the hem of her clothes and tripped. She cried out softly in pain even if it was remotely anything serious. As she rubbed her head, a hand suddenly outstretched towards her.

"Need a hand?" the owner of the hand spoke. It was feminine. Unconsciously, she took hold of that hand and stood up. "Th-thank you," her voice creaked as she turned around to view her aid. As the moon slowly revealed the face of the woman, Sakura gasped a name. "Ino…"

* * *

**Notes: **Aye, my friends. I am being too lazy to recheck it now. So if it's a bit messy, do forgive me. I really hate the format-thing they impose here. I feel so limited. So I am going to find creative ways about it. For now, this will have to make do.

Apology accepted? :) Also, say hi.


	5. IV

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter iv**

.

.

.

"Well, it is such a pleasure to see you again, forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed as she smiled. With her own, Sakura smiled in delight. "Ino-pig!" She tackled the blonde, the feeling of security washing her anxiety away for the moment. "I'm so glad to see you, Ino," she continued, hugging the girl tighter. Ino could not help but soften her gaze. Sakura, as strong as she might, was still not exempt to the inane weaknesses humans have. "Tell me about it," Ino held the girl in place. "I have missed you like I have never missed anyone before!

"And so, I hate to be the villain, but what are you doing here?" Ino inquired under the moonlight. They had taken a stroll around the garden and it dawned to Ino such puzzlement. She wondered how her mind has neglected the only possibility of a pink-haired girl to be Sakura. Was it not only Sakura whom she knew who had such peculiar shade of tresses? "I do hope you didn't do anything rash just to see me, love!"

"I was…" Sakura trailed, her voice lingering with the soft breeze of the wind. Looking at a stone bench, she proceeded towards it and made the two of them sit. The blonde followed ceaselessly. "I was," Sakura was stuck, unsure of how to tell her of situation.

"Oh, goodness," Ino gasped, realizing the condition her friend was in. Just the very same she had, a few years prior. She looked at the dark sky and saw the crescent moon, reddish in hue. It was a sign that the offering had come. "Sakura, don't tell me…" she paused and Sakura smiled at this. Ino's words reminded her of her father's. Briefly she recalled that moment.

"_Some of the villagers are here; they say you have to be prepared now. What does that mean? Don't tell me…" her father's voiced trailed into silence._

A day will soon pass and she could not help but wonder how he is. Her chest felt tight; oh, how she hated that day! Her father had suffered so much at the lost of her mother, just as she endured the pain of losing a mother firsthand. It was good she was not alone at the moment. "Heavens me, you are the person the other servants have been talking about!" Ino stared at her with frightened eyes. "Sakura, you're…"

"You are not mistaken. On a whim of a vampire under the orders of the contract, I have become an offer."

.

.

.

**-should the sun light on you, I'll be here, watching in awe-**

.

.

.

"Okay," Naruto started and paused for a while. "Shikamaru should lead us." The others looked at him sharply, surprised. "I'm not good at planning and would not be the best pick for the part." The blonde grinned and shrugged, placing his hands at the back his head, casually.

"That I cannot deny," Tenten said, concurring and with Hinata supporting silently with a smile. "All right," Shikamaru agreed after a few seconds. "This is all such a hassle, I tell you."

"Where, I can tell," Naruto said in a determined voice. "As I have always sneaked in here, from the biggest rooms and dungeons to the smallest crooks and mouse holes!" Hinata gazed at him with such loving admiration while Shikamaru was bemused. And all Tenten could think of was: _mouse holes? _Quickly shaking her head, she recomposed herself. "Then this be the plan: Naruto, the guide and Shikamaru, the brain," her words triggered the determination in their hearts. This was a onetime chance. Failure was not an option. "Aye, and we shall be the pawns," said Hinata.

"You are the eyes, Hinata-chan. Let me be the pawn," said Tenten, smiling. Hinata made a move to protest but Shikamaru spoke. "We shall all be the pawns, one way or so."

"I shall… persevere to the best of-of my capabilities," the soft voice of Hinata carried a lingering determination and that was enough for them to be filled with resolve.

"Count on me as I know this place as if it was the back of my foot!"

"Na-Naruto-kun… It's hand, no-not foot."

"Oh…" the other two looked at him expectantly. "I knew that, of course."

.

.

.

"Speak, _brother," _Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth as he successfully landed a kick on his target. This did not seem to faze Itachi as he gripped Sasuke's leg almost instantaneously and lifted him, only to throw him towards the ground harshly. The younger prince knew his intentions and stretched out his hands, landing on them without a scratch. He swung his feet to throw and shook loose out of Itachi's grasp. The latter dissolved in a black haze.

"Let me recommend yielding, foolish little brother," Itachi uttered, still nowhere in sight. "It shall do everyone a favor and do you good."

"And let _me_," Sasuke growled, his fangs showing. "recommend that you speak _now_!"

Itachi browsed his form. He would not say out loud but he was slightly impressed. Sasuke had showed little of the potential he had been expecting him to have. What is more amusing is that this potential had finally left the crack and all for a mere human? _Interesting_. He would enjoy this amusement to the very last.

Once more, he readied himself for Sasuke's attacks. He continued to parry the continuous hits Sasuke landed – this one just doesn't know the meaning of fatigue.

.

.

.

"At the far left, in that hallway," Naruto pointed at the corridor in front of them. "That should lead to the hangar. The garden is situated near it," he continued to describe little details about the vicinity. Shikamaru nodded, understanding everything. Tenten was another case, however. "Wait, so what are we to do?" She asked, not yet truly clear with everything. They didn't exactly have a plan. Or if Shikamaru had, they were not disclosed of it. Hinata silently wondered the same thing and Shikamaru sighed. He turned to look at them and started to speak, hushed.

"Naruto shall retrieve _those things. _Tenten will set it up, and use it – since you're the only one adept to those anyway," Tenten mildly grinned, proud of that fact. His gaze landed on Hinata the last. "And Hinata, use your Byakugan – that is it, correct?" he let her affirm this information before proceeding. "And check for anyone – _anyone at all –_ that comes our way. Basically, you shall act as our support and our eyes." Hinata smiled, nodding meagerly. She was glad to be of help and at the same time, spared from the violence that may happen. Not that she was useless in that field but it was never her forte.

"So if that's all set…" Shikamaru was about to initiate the plan but Tenten stopped him again.

"Apologies for the delay, but I do not know the layout of this castle. I need to know where I can set it up strategically!" She explained herself and Hinata suggested a map to be useful. Smirking at the idea, Shikamaru and Tenten commented in unison: "Perfect."

"All right. Naruto, draw it."

"Eh?" Naruto paled. "Why me?"

.

.

.

**-and there you go, my heart on your sleeve-**

.

.

.

Breathing in and breathing out deeply, she surveyed Sakura from top to bottom. "So you really are," Ino lowered her eyes. "You wear ceremonial clothes." Sakura looked up at the moon, wondering why it was so red. "I cannot believe it," Ino continued talking, not bothered at the lack of verbal response. "So Sasuke-sama truly did choose you." By this time, Ino was already standing, walking to and fro in front of the offer.

She has heard rumors that the Second Prince, Uchiha Sasuke, had taken an interest on a lady from the village and planned to choose her as the offer. The second part was not really that surprising, given the premise.

_Ino sauntered through the vast corridors, ostensibly used to the ups and downs of the vicinity. It did not take long for her to view a door and entered it. The smell of food entered her nostrils and instantly felt hungry. As she moved towards the other humans, a chorus of greetings played and she returned it jovially. At another part of the kitchen were other humans of different locality; she didn't pay much heed. To each her own, when it came right down to it in their den after all. _

_Taking a piece of bread, she sat by the table of those with whom she knew but did not start any kind of conversation. All of her concentration was in the bread she took in. Most of her daily tasks have been completed and she was left a good portion of the day idle. When she heard some giggles, however, she could not help but listen in on the conversation. What better way is it to kill boredom but to eavesdrop? It was the most courageous form of getting information. _

"_You know what? I've heard from the vampire guards as I was watering the rose bushes that Sasuke-sama has taken a liking on a girl!"_

"_What? Truly? Oh, that breaks every girl's heart."_

_A third gossiper spoke up. "Do not linger, tell us of her name!"_

"_I cannot. Her name was not spoken of. However, I do perceive her to be not normal."_

"_You mean a vampire?"_

"_Well, of course, how could he ever take on a human? She'd be feasted upon no later than the desire for flesh!"_

"_Oh, quiet, you." The first girl spoke, untying her bandana. "She is the offer, I believe."_

"_What? But –,"_

"—_and she has locks that of the carnation's hue."_

_Ino's ears perked from the last statement and effectively drowned her own thoughts and assumptions. She resisted the urge to turn at the gossipers and yell at them, demanding for answers. However, she knew very well that was not permissible lest she does not mind the dire consequences. And she mind, oh so very much._

"Sasuke-sama? Sakura repeated incredulously. Her tone was irked. "That devil?"

Ino chuckled. Normally she would have defended Sasuke but she knew too well of Sakura's contempt. "Oh, he has a bit of an ego problem but he's a total eye candy."

"Eye candy?" Sakura echoed, horrified. "Just… where and where have you gotten that?"

"I've been to places – you wouldn't believe how other places can be so different!" Ino's voice was cheerful, forgetting for a second their situation. "Anyway… Sakura?"

"Yes."

The blonde turned somber. "How is he?"

.

.

.

**-I wonder, when I am alone, if you wonder about me too-**

.

.

.

"Me? Draw a map?" Naruto looked at them as if they mutated as he repeated his question: "Why me?"

"And who was the monkey who boasted of great knowledge of the villain's lair? Oh, who was it that said he can do anything, and of might and glory? Who said he knows this place like it's the back of his…" Tenten snickered, unladylike. "—foot?"

Naruto gulped a lump in his throat. "Er, who? Wait, I think I recognize the last line."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice penetrated his senses. "It is you who have said all those." Shikamaru did not want to bother. He didn't know why he even did in the first place. "But I'm not a monkey…" Tenten was never one to be patient when it came to Naruto. He seemed to know just the right places to ignite her rage. "Naruto!" She yelled as hushed as she could.

"Ye—yes?" He squeaked, much to his remorse.

"Just draw the damn map lest you wish to see the other side of this damned hell, and trust me, oh, trust me, it shan't be heaven I'll be sending you off. It would be much, much, much worse than hell, oh, it will be much, much worse."And Naruto hastily abided. An angry Tenten was a scary Tenten. That was the moral of that moment.

.

.

.

Sakura smiled. Pride welled within her. She was very proud of her blonde friend – she may have changed a bit but she was still the same person deep inside – she was still someone who had not forgotten her deep bonds. Hers and his. She bathed in amazement for a while. "He, is it? Well, let us ponder."

"Tell me," Ino mused, staring at the moon, its hue reddish. It was not odd to her, not even the slightest. "Tell me, Sakura, has he moved on?"

Taken aback by the query, Sakura could only feel more pride hustling in. Her smile regained its rightful place, lingering for a while more. "Yes," she replied. Ino's expression fell a bit. "Or so he says," she continued. "But I believe nothing of it."

"What-ever do you mean?" Eyes watered.

"Though he said he has, I do not believe it. He would stare deep into space and call out your name to the wind, as if it will bring you back."

Ino released a spontaneous sigh of relief and smiled. "Really? I cannot tell you just how much…" but she stopped midway. "Though that is not good. No, no."

"Ino?"

"This will never be. I wish him to be free from this cage of affliction. I want him to be happy. But his happiness is no longer within my grasp; oh, I will bring him more anguish should he continue such feelings."

Sakura scrutinized her friend's look – she did not cry but her eyes held pain more torment than tears. Somehow, this broke her heart.

"But Ino –,"

"No, Sakura. Do not convince me otherwise," her voice came out strong. "…please." But her plea came out soft and weak. And _somehow_, Sakura knew Ino wanted nothing more but to be convinced.

.

.

.

**-So save me, love, and hold me tight. This dream will not let me see thy light -**

.

.

.

Itachi only continued blocking Sasuke's barrage of kicks and used one attempt as leverage to toss him to the wall. The younger vampire moved his body and landed on his feet on the wall and bounced back towards Itachi. However, the older anticipated this and took a table at the right time when Sasuke was unable to avoid it.

Cursing, Sasuke held onto his side and stood up. Itachi's smug look made him reiterate even if it was uncalled for, just to defend his dignity. "Think nothing of this hit," he smirked. "It is unlike before. You must be losing your touch, _onii-san._"

Had he felt it, he would have laughed. "Ah, think nothing of it, _otouto._ I was holding back, of course. I did not want to hurt you… much."

Rage filled Sasuke's eyes. "There is no need to excuse yourself of your weakening state. Now tell me: where in this hell is she?"

"And what, for you to save the damsel in distress?" Itachi mocked. "Need I remind you that these damsels are to be saved by the hero and not the _devil_?"

Sasuke gnashed his greet in vehemence. "And what does that make you?" Itachi only smiled coyly.

.

.

.

"Here," Naruto handed out a piece of paper, pride emanating his form. "That is the map that you seek."

"Oh, quiet," Tenten shook him off as she took hold of the paper. "Not bad, though," she commented, honest. Naruto grinned pompously. "But where are the labels?" Naruto's smile was wiped off his face in an instant. He took the paper back from her, squinted and sweated. "Oh, I forgot the labels…"

"Then," Tenten stared at him, narrowing her eyes. Naruto only smiled, hoping that he could be out of the mess with it – he prayed so hard but not one deity seemed to have listened to his pleas. "…again." The blonde groaned, thinking drawing a map was quite a difficult task. "And make it prettier while you are at it, will you, dear Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Well, we must talk and let's do it in my quarters," Ino announced, standing up. "We can't risk getting caught – one thing you need to know about living here: you must be cautious."

"Why, is this because of Itachi?" Sakura asked, discombobulated. Ino merely shook her head. "Itachi-sama is definitely someone to fear, Sasuke-sama too. But I'm pretty sure he won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Then shall I just ought to continue to hope for you to utter the answer or will you speak of it?"

"It is my master we are to hide from," Ino finally answered, shushed and reluctant. _Do not let her see him, at least not now, please. _Only, Sakura's perplexity was not appeased but she did not prod. Something was telling her now was not the time. "After all, this place is manifested by vampires and even if you are the Offer—oh!"

"What is it? What is it?" Sakura surprised by the sudden shift of mood, blinked.

"Have you seen Sasuke-sama yet?"

"No," Sakura sighed. "Not yet. By his forsaken brother, I was brought to this place, away from Sasuke's eyes."

"Heavens," Ino almost wanted to plead to all the gods – whichever, whoever. "This is not good at all."

.

.

.

**-What can I do for you?-**

.

.

.

"There," Naruto huffed. "My whole heart poured in that wondrous piece of art." Quickly, Tenten snatched the piece of parchment from the blue-eyed lad. "I suppose this shall do. We've wasted enough time as it is, anyway."

"Must you complain all the time?" his eyes rolled, exasperated. "I did my best, my heart and soul was poured into that – you think it is such an easy task?"

"Saying you know this structure without flaw, I would only expect much from the almighty Naruto." The two bickered some more for a while before Shikamaru had enough; Hinata was at the brink of tears, fearful to be heard, more than anything.

"All right, all right, enough." Shikamaru coughed. "We don't have much time left, we have to do this. Tenten, the map readable?" he turned to the brunette. "Yes, it's decent," she replied. As Shikamaru nodded and turned to Hinata, he began to turn serious. "Stay on guard, keep our backs." Hinata only nodded, determined.

"Byakugan!"

The group turned solemn, the bickering died down and the search began.

.

.

.

**-Is there someone to hear my prayers?-**

.

.

.

"Quarters?" Sakura asked in astonishment. "This, this lavishness…"

"My quarters? Yes, it is," Ino smiled, smug. "Contrary to popular belief, but we are well taken care of, as long as we do not be of irate to them, but that is a given, aye?" Ignoring her, Sakura quickly glimpsed at the vicinity once more. "Why is it, that it seems, these beings belong to a different time? Even the way you speak has changed, hinting that it originates from a different dimension of sorts."

"Sakura," the blonde smiled, this time gentle and more understanding. "Our little village is only but a small part of the world. Like I've said, I have been to places and there are so many whom have been much advanced – much, much more than we could ever imagine, if we have stayed locked up in that small area." The pink-haired maiden opted to remain silent, taking in her words. _I cannot do that, just change like Ino did, I cannot turn my back on my poor mother and father – their wronging us will not be forgotten. _Her chain of thoughts was broken as Ino continued to talk again.

"At any rate, place yourself comfortably; I guess I can share you a bit of my luxury."

"Still so pompous as ever!" Sakura's vision snapped to her, annoyed.

"Oh, Sakura, dear Sakura," Ino smiled coyly, "I may have changed a bit, but there is nothing that will deter my truth to self."

"So determined…"

"Of course, you abnormality!"

"Piggish."

"I will chase you out with a broomstick; do not make me!" And the two erupted in fits of laughter. "I've missed you so much."

"Yes, me too. But now, we'll be seeing one another a lot more again."

Nodding, Sakura laid on the bed. "So what is it that we are obliged to do?"

"We wait."

.

.

.

**-I swear, I swear, I swear-**

.

.

.

"What a piece of mockery," the younger murmured to himself, intense rage seeping out. _Not even the first layer of his defense! _Itachi's knowing smirk did not help alleviate his anger. Itachi was confident he was to win the fight; when the cunning man gave a punch, Itachi was careful to make sure it didn't seem as though he was just playing. The younger's fury blinded him and did not see through it.

The older dodged. Once more, he did. Running towards his little brother, determined to wake him, he drew the last attack. Drawing back his fist, adding much force – should he hit him, aye, he would recover. When the fist was about to connect with the jaw, however, a loud resounding was heard, halting both movements.

_BOOM!_

And another crash was heard. In a flurry, Sasuke went looking for his precious Offer, leaving Itachi to his own devices. His priority was apparent. "Afraid we have to continue this some other time, little brother," Itachi whispered to the wind, not stopping Sasuke's leave. Sasuke, on the other hand was frantic. Beating himself for wasting time on Itachi when he could have searched for her immediately. It was an abomination – he was playing him for fools! Outplayed in the game of wits, once again. _No more, _he thought.

.

.

.

**-Let your light shine my dimmed sky-**

.

.

.

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino respectively muttered in surprise, the latter a bit more concerned. "Heavens, what of that sound is that?" Sakura asked, knitting her eyebrows. Without further ado, the blonde stood from the bed and walked over to the door and grasped the doorknob. "Sakura," Ino called out. "Stay here, don't leave. I'll just check it out." "Ino?" Sakura whispered. "I believe it be better if we should wait, it might be dangerous—,"

The blonde exited; she was quick to leave and she was quicker to lock the door. A clicking sound echoed in Sakura's ears, even if it was such a minute sound. And when that realization dawned to her, she dashed towards the exit and pounded at the door. It was futile, she knew, but she wouldn't give up; she slammed on the door with her fist repeatedly, hoping that someone or even something would pry the lock loose. "Ino!"

.

.

.

**-We've fallen apart; bits and bits, locked apart-**

.

.

.

"They have begun," Shikamaru muttered and glanced at Hinata. "It is time for us to act." Hinata stood up and positioned herself. "Now."

.

.

.

Tenten wiped away the sweat building on her temple as she set another and fired it at the sky. Naruto admired its shine. These foreign explosives were newly-developed. Tenten did not know how Naruto were able to acquire any of these as a present for her but she would not complain or so; she couldn't be any gladder to be able to gain and utilize it. After a few more shots, he snapped back to reality and looked at the brunette. "All right! Let's go, Tenten!" Naruto said with a grin. "Lead the way, Naruto!" she grinned back.

.

.

.

"What on heaven's name…" Ino murmured as she continued to run, passing by windows. Her attention was caught when something illuminated momentarily from outside. Then a string of lights roared, accompanied by booming sounds and fading sizzles. She abruptly halted from her sprint and glanced to her both sides and spotted a chair. Quickly, she dragged the chair and practically carried it to the other side of the wall and climbed on it. Finally reaching the high window, she took a look outside, fully intending to get to the bottom line of the matter. One last booming sound and a small light shot up to the night sky and erupted in a beautiful flower-like pattern in glowing red. She didn't understand; there weren't supposed to be any of that in her humble area but it was unmistakable and Ino recognized that. "…fireworks?"

.

.

.

"Which hall is it?" Tenten asked, trying to kill the noise their hurried steps took. Casually, Naruto replied."I'm not sure." He was quick on his feet. It was like natural to him, to run around without making a sound. Even if his mouth run through the other way around. "Imbecile!" she sneered, "How could you not be?" Her voice was hushed but her fury was brimming. "…I cannot remember," his sheepish smile appeared; trying to charm his way out. Perhaps it worked? She did not reply, but when he looked at her, wishing to confirm his triumph, he only saw a paled expression. Shakily pointing behind him, she spoke, draining the color out of him. "Va… vampires!" And the chase began.

.

.

.

"Hinata, have you any luck?" Shikamaru asked as they sneaked from corridors to corridors, avoiding vampires. "No… not yet, oh!" Shikamaru's head snapped to Hinata's direction. Her vision and thinking quickly fogged. She hardly caught his question. "What is the matter? Did you find her?" A pang of worry clogged his chest and turned to his companion. "N-no…" Hinata meekly answered, shakily, unable to move and speak any further. "Who is it, then?" Shikamaru felt a cold shudder pass through him. "Me," a new voice interjected and as quick as it was uttered, Hinata snapped out of her haze and pushed Shikamaru to the sides. "Shikamaru, run!" Adrenaline washed through her. As he felt himself being brushed away so easily, Shikamaru turned to the voice, still startled but quickly understanding the events. A small thud sounded at his fall but as soon as he could stand up he rushed to go back from his former position, intent to protect his friend. "A vampire?" Shikamaru asked himself out loud, seeing if it could stall whatever outcome that may ensue, and quickly extended an arm in front of the girl. He didn't notice her hostile position or her expression.

"That's right; and you're going to die, intruders!" the vampire snarled, too focused on his new catch. He closed his eyes_. Bam._ The pain didn't come when it should and he propped an eye open.

"So I knew my eyes did not betray me." The vampire fell on his side, a thud sounding from the floor as the vampire's head hit it. He looked at the looming figure. "Shikamaru!" and the next thing Shikamaru knew was the feel of softness in his arms and wetness on his chest. A resounding clang rang the hallways and he followed the sound with his eyes, only to see a steel tube lying on the floor. He finally had the courage to look down to his chest. He had hoped for the best at the most dire time and the best happened. "…Ino?"

.

.

.

**-A dreamer I am, a dream I am in-**

.

.

.

"Ino!" Sakura continued to pound the door with her fists, but the door was incredibly thick. "How dare she leave me be!" She hit the door harder, placing all her wrath upon the inanimate object. All of her attempts were futile. At first, she withdrew from making too much noise, afraid that it may attract what she wished not to encounter however she could not even hear any kind of footsteps or shuffling; in the end, she held back none on the door, almost resorting to break it down if she could. She stopped and held her hand instinctively as it throbbed; it reddened from too much hitting. But she had no choice. She resumed hitting the door again, determined more than ever. "Open up!"

As the seconds pass, she grew irate of her condition; she just sought to find a way out – getting caged again wasn't part of her list of comfort; answers to what was happening… was that too much for her to ask? Furthermore, she wanted to clout Sasuke, badly. And the sooner the better.

Speaking of the devil, _where was he?_ she thought. It was his fault she was there in the first place and yet, not even an inch of his hair was anywhere to be found. Itachi, yes, but Sasuke? Not at all. Pondering about the vampire made her exasperation grew. In turn, it only fueled her desire to be freed from the clutches of the room. And out of desperation, she pulled on the handle, hard.

Meanwhile, Tenten pressured Naruto to find a place to hide as they ran away from the vampire. Pointing to a door, she quickly instructed Naruto to get in there. Without a moment's hesitation, he zoomed past her, straight to their only option of safety. It was locked! Naruto panicked for a while but realized it was lock from their side of the door and quickly unlocked it. He pushed hard, feeling the heavy-looking door, light.

He fell inside, and Tenten tripped on his feet. A loud thud was heard and the door closed. Feeling the added weight on his back, he asked if they were finally safe. Not to mention, he felt as though something moved under him and a muffled sound almost escaped his ears. Before being able to examine what it was, he was flung to the wall by a very angered pink-haired girl.

"Sakura?" Tenten mused out loud, almost tempted to get on her knees and thank heavens she was quick enough to stand up or else she would've joined Naruto in his pain and she didn't want him to part with it. He need not share.

"I understand, I understand! Stop that – that hurt!" the three heard a familiar voice. "You're still so troublesome!"

"And you, sir lazy ass, still haven't changed your lazy ass of a way! Wait, why is the door unlocked?" In a surge of panic, the door was flung open in worried haste, hitting Naruto square on the face and knocking him out of his wits temporarily. This was not minded too much as the presence of Ino sparked an immediate call for attention. "Ino! You're back!" Sakura said. Her eyes sparkled as she rushed to the blonde girl only to unleash the angered glint in her eyes. Propriety and prim and proper manners were traits she held with her heart. Most of the time, she would hold back her anger and her lashing tongue to uphold the stark mannered way which defined her mother so well. With Ino, it always crumbled. She held Ino by the sides of her shoulders and with no warnings, shook Ino in rapid swift yet firm forward and backward movement. "Dare you leave me like that again and I promise you I shall not even spare your what-you-call-a-brain!" Her threat came from trying hard to keep correctitude.

"Her imminent death befell her by her own consequences," Shikamaru said. Sakura did not hear this. Too blinded by the irate that erupted from being confined. "She's paling. I see a blur of blue – ah, purple." But this she heard, only because she felt tiredness in her arms.

"Oh, Shikamaru," Sakura uttered offhandedly. Her seething prevented her to disclose the recognition as quick as she would usually do. "Shikamaru!"

"Myself is present as well," a faint voice said. By this time, she already has gotten her wits together. Excitement coursed through her before anything else. She had so badly wanted to see them. "Hinata-chan!" said Sakura in glee. She hugged the lavender-haired girl.

"How dare you shake my beauty and wits!" Ino yelled, now recovered from her dizzy spell. At this, Sakura turned to her with words ready to spill out of her mouth. "Beauty, maybe. But wits? Ino-chan, you jest at such a time!"

"You did not dare!"

"I dare, I dare." Before visual bloodshed ensued, Shikamaru intervened. "Enough!" he spoke louder than his usual. "We shall go deaf with the two of you!" The two quieted in an instant. There were things they knew not to step abound on. This was one of those things. Shikamaru rarely intervened on their little bouts but they realized he always had a good reason to whenever he did.

"Why are you here, guys?" Sakura asked after a moment's pause. Their heads are all cooled down and the others scooted closer to them. Now that the atmosphere has given her space to think, her thoughts quickly invaded her mind. And though she was ecstatic to see them all, she also knew the dangers it entailed. "It's unsafe. I could only imagine the perils that may befall you…" she turned to them, but did not dare to look them in the eye. "Killed!" she whispered in a shrill tremor. Looking at the windows of their souls would risk exposing her fear. She trusted them but the threat lingered in her lips shorter than she had planned to hesitate. "Or worse, turned into vampires."

"We wouldn't let them take you that easily!" Naruto grinned, flashing his pearly whites. He was the first to talk and his optimistic words and tone were all that was need to lure out the determination that lurked in the hearts of her friends. Even hers. It was so simple, what he said. He was a bloke everyone would not pass on to tease but everyone knew he was the hook and rope that kept them from falling. "True that!" said Tenten. The positivity he was simply emitting at the most negative times was enough to gear them all up towards their goal. Hinata smiled. She had always loved that about him. "Also, Shikamaru here has unfinished business." Sakura blinked. A lingering confusion at first but it dawned to her not far after. "Of course," said Sakura.

"Must you intrude on such matters; there's a pressing need to keep silence lingering," Shikamaru said but as he said so, he looked away. It was usually him with the short answers but Ino was the one to give the short response as a reaction. "Yes, he's right," Ino continued.

"Why, Ino - is the guilt of truth weighing too much for your heart to bear?" Sakura asked, ignoring both of their words. Ino wanted to strangle her best friend. That question held all the answers in her heart. She liked to think she was independent and could do anything she had to in order to survive and then to live a little of her life, considering the restrictions of her condition. Ino proved this to herself a long time ago, since her first shedding of fears to the gradual acceptance of her new life. Even to the acknowledgement of it. All of those she was able to achieve the moment she locked her memories of him in a safe she did not try to bury, but rather kept in a foggy memory. Sometimes, when she was alone and done for the day, knowing tomorrow would be especially difficult, she'd opened that safe gingerly and thrust her heart in it. That way, she could pretend her heart was never alone and her tomorrow would be done with fastidious attention which enabled her to finish her tasks early. She would spend the rest of her day either convincing herself that her pretensions were reality or convincing herself to move on. Ino never managed the latter.

"You embarrass us when you know how it is. Can you not tease just in your head?" Shikamaru said and he crossed his arms. Ino saw the way he tilted his head slightly away from view and let a miniscule smile grace his lips, the way she has always done when she still lived back in their town and tomorrow only meant another day spent with him. It dawned to her that she would never be able to move on because there were no pretensions to envision. Everything was reality and this made her heart burst from her now almost-buried safe.

"Anyway, what do you plan to do now?" Sakura asked. "The risks are too high for you to just stay by your design. You all must leave!" Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"You and Ino…" Naruto's voice trailed quietly. But as he looked at the two mentioned girls who sat side by side, his voice held no hesitation and no hints of the chance of failure. "We're busting you out of here."

* * *

**Notes: **Another one done. I am no longer sure if I left any words that need to be in bold... not bold. But ah, I trust you to be able to tell. If confused, kindly messaged me and I shall answer what I can, without spoling.

I do hope you enjoyed.

Leave a hi. I like hi's.

Also, I like lots of transitions.


	6. V

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter v**

_._

_._

_._

_Seriously?_ That was the first thought that came to her mind but her mouth let out the words: "You do not jest?" Her eyes were wide and she turned to Shikamaru whom never joked about something so grave. Shikamaru nodded and added: "seriously." Sakura, then, knew it was all right to let a sigh out of her. She beamed almost instantaneously. "You have no idea how joyous I am for that. I have not the slightest idea how to thank you!"

While Sakura celebrated, Ino grew cynical. "What? How? That's impossible! Your design is ridiculous!" her eyes bore agony and fear she did not even spare for herself. "You can't – you will get killed!"

"Ino, what are you saying?" but Sakura couldn't comprehend why her best friend was so anxious. She understood the difficulties they were to endure but with everyone together, surely, they could find a way to. After all, in her mind, they were the protagonists. Weren't they the ones who always prevailed? "They're our friends! We should trust them! Besides, don't you think it would be a bit too late for that?"

"Huh?" Ino's eyes softened. Hinata nodded in concurrence. "If we-we back out now and-and get caught, we'd still get killed."

"Hinata-chan is right!" this time, it was Naruto who spoke. His voice was cheery and heartening. Somehow, it soothed their distress. They all waited for his soothing voice that laced them with determination. They never said this out loud nor disclosed this to the golden boy but it was something that connected them all. Even Ino was starting to wane with her doubts.

"That's why it's better if we try and risk it. After all…" he grinned sheepishly. "That's all we can do." It became silent and Naruto noticed that all eyes were on him, looking incredulously at him. The blonde blinked, unsure of how to take it. "Uhm. Something on my handsome face?"

"That must be the smartest thing you've ever said in your whole life!" Tenten supposed. Naruto raised a brow. "That I'm handsome?"

"No." they all said in unison. Ino lifted her head and crossed her arms, thrusting her right shoulder slightly forward as she stood sideways from him. "Before that conceited announcement of yours."

"Oh."

Ino allowed a smile grace her features. It was slight, barely there. She felt hopeful but she was done with fairytales. She was done with protagonists and antagonists. In the midst of all their planning, she stood by and detachedly listened. Sakura was naïve, she thought. Every one of them who stood in her room was. But they were there, unable to be stopped. This time, she allowed herself to be naïve, just in case it prevailed.

.

.

.

"It was doubtful she would have heeded my words," the garden was long deserted. The full moon was at its best. It had been a long while since he left, and many things have happened already. He took his time just because he knew he would not have followed his instructions. Itachi was also aware that the ruckus was caused by her friends. "They made quite a mess."

"Itachi." He didn't bother to turn to greet in acknowledgement. He just let the breeze gust his tresses away. "That wasn't exactly the smartest move, don't you think?"

"No. But it was necessary." A short silence. The voice spoke again after a while. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Sasuke has taken bait; now, if only he would clear his thoughts."

"Ah, I'm getting where you're at. Though, that's what the girl is for, yes?"

"Hn. It won't last long. The girl must break lest the plan shall fail."

"It's all up to the little prince."A chuckle came from the other presence. "They will get caught eventually."

"Yes." said Itachi. "I've covered her scent with this." He showed a small black vial shut tightly with a cork. But the other man recognized it without a second take. "Aye. Vampire scent."

"Do what you must do," Itachi said and glanced at the moon, the outline glowing a scarlet red. "Kisame." The moon lit on the Kisame's face, revealing a man with grey skin and shark-like facial features. "Consider it done."

.

.

.

Naruto huffed in scorn. "I am smart, you should all know. This is my plan. I was the one who got us in, and I am – the mighty Naruto – was the one who got us this far."

Sakura's facial features printed that of astonishment then turned grave. "No, you're not," was her swift reaction and Ino fumed. "You are the one who brought everyone to danger?" her blue orbs were burning with rage. "Have you no brain at all or are you really incapable of reasoning?" Naruto looked like he would rather blend in with the wall, so much so that he acted as one. Sakura saw the seriousness in Ino's words, more than petty teasing that she wanted to tense down the atmosphere. So before things went out of hand, she intervened. "Naruto, you're just unintelligent."

The blonde blinked while the others looked at Sakura in shock. "Sure, I can go with that," Naruto grinned and the tension died down just as Sakura hoped.

"All right. So I take it everything is settled, aye?" Shikamaru asked, donning his lazy feature back. All eyes were on him. "We have wasted enough time as it is. After the commotion we've done, most likely vampires would be scouting the area, and it'll be harder to slip out of this hellhole the longer time drags." The group understood that it was now time to think of which they had not thought of how yet: escaping.

"I acquiesce," Tenten said. "Which only proves the point of how utterly significant it is for us to be on the move right now, at this instant; not a second more to waste." Seeing his point, they all assented, bar for Ino who was still diffident. "I don't know…"  
"Come on, Ino…" Sakura pleaded. "Trust us." Finally, tentative as it may be, she gave a meek nod which was quite anomalous, considering how lively her personality is. She hadn't prayed in a long time and with unpracticed chanting, in her mind, she started to.

They ran over the corridors of the palace in pairs. Shikamaru explained that the bigger the party the more that attracts attention: "it would be easier to take cover this way." He appointed the pairings and paired himself with Ino, reasoning she would be helpful in governing their way out. "She knows this place better; Naruto knows too, but if ever certain predicaments occur, at least Naruto could fend them off while Ino leads the way."

It sounded logical for them, even though they believed more so that he just wanted to stay close to the blonde. They didn't mind though; it was all fine and dandy, for now they had to appease their rumbling fears as they have no idea how long this peace could be maintained.

Hinata joined with Naruto, as it seemed more practical. It would've been that way, Naruto could protect her more so than the others, and she could support his attacks more— if and only if they encountered what they must not. They all knew they would eventually. It was a matter of time and Shikamaru wished to bid that time as long as he could. Sakura was paired up with Tenten, where they were the second in line. Sakura could fight just as well as any of them but sporting a dress wasn't exactly what would best their contemporary standing. She had to be efficiently hidden and it was the most arduous part. Her movements were limited due to her dress; she couldn't just strip down and Ino insisted for it not be touched. Her shoes made unwanted clamor; she threw it out and scampered barefooted. The floor was ice-cold but it was that or risk getting caught.

Tenten had no problems whatsoever and was quite enjoying herself; she told herself that her boredom was finally cured. She might be able to pack a punch at a vampire or two, preferably throw a kunai or two. Yes, that sounded a lot better. In her mind, she clouded all other thoughts – she did not come here for any other reason but to get her two friends. She focused on the notions of beating up vampires in all possible – and impossible – ways in her mind, hoping it was enough to cover the tremors in her heart.

Ino sauntered over the corridors casually, checking if there were any vampires and if there were any, she waited for them to pass before signaling the team to move. Shikamaru budged first and doubled check if there were any more approaching towards them and towards their general direction. After confirmation, he gestured to the next pair: Tenten and Sakura.

Sakura and Tenten hurried to the next corridor, prior to what Hinata said after checking with her Byakugan: "we… ha-have to move fa-fast, there are some vampires nearing our cu-current location. Na-Naruto-kun and I can hide from here bu-but there's no way for Sakura-chan to be hidden with her clothes at this point, she has to get there to the other side," They scuttled to the other side as quickly as they could. But luck seemed to have failed them at the moment as Sakura tripped over her dress. Hastily, she stood up and when she felt a soaring pain at her knees, she knew she wouldn't be able to reach the end in time. With a decision in mind, she whispered huskily at Tenten, whom was starting to back towards her, to get a move on. "But Sakura!"

"Don't worry! I'll be able to hide—,"

"Hurry!" Ino mouthed at the two, and Tenten ran over towards Ino whom was at the other side with Shikamaru. The sound of footsteps was getting louder by the second. Sakura, feeling her heart thumping over her chest, did not waste time and spotted a small door. Without thinking twice, she walked as fast as she could, holding on her knee for added pressure to the pain. Reaching the door, she looked back at where Hinata and Naruto were but only spotted a shadow enlarging. She knew what that meant. _It's coming!_ and at the thought, she quickly opened the door and went inside.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was already getting impatient. "Where the hell is she?" Sasuke snared. He had been searching for her all over the place since the tumult started; he sent vampires after vampires to find her but to no avail. No one could find her scent. Suddenly, he smirked. _Playing hard to get, eh? _his eyes spotted a rusted door.

"Troublesome, this isn't exactly what I wanted to happen," Shikamaru's mind was promptly trying to formulate a plan. "Our situation was not in good circumstances as it was already; getting separated just added the burden of it."

"Shikamaru!" Ino's voice was frenetic. "We're done for!"

"Ino!" Tenten spoke. "Don't say that!" uttering in whispers wasn't exactly easy; their voice was getting hoarse from apprehension, not to mention fear. "You have no say in this!" she instantly countered. "You left Sakura in there!"

"What?" Tenten's brows knitted. "There wasn't a choice! She told me to get a move on!"

"Point is: you left her!"

"I didn't want to do that! What would you have done if you were in my position, huh?"

"All right, that's enough! Aye, your differed way of talking doubles the headache." Shikamaru separated the two by going in between them. He couldn't help but mention the difference in their manner in speech, comparing it to his and Sakura, whom were natives of the town. Hinata was just quick to adapt to it. Tenten, he noticed, when apprehended and stressed, would break it off and be more aggressive. But what really got to him was Ino's. She was a native but she was the most different and it thawed a pang in his heart. It only meant how much they've grown to differ with the passing of time and the unnoticed duplicity caused by distance. "Fighting will just worsen our situation. Sakura was able to hide and that's what matters. We just have to find her, Naruto and Hinata." Tenten and Ino bowed their heads respectively. "Sorry." Ino said as Tenten looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I guess… the tension is getting the better of me. I was just… scared."

"Worry not, Ino. You are not to be blamed; I was just as affrighted. I apologize."

"Good." Shikamaru said. "Come now; I have a plan."

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata paled. "Behind you!" Naruto turned and quickly evaded the weapon of the enemy. "Hinata! Take cover!"  
"Ye-yes!"  
The blonde kicked the weapon of the vampire as it flew and hit the wall. Steadying his stance at midair, he attempted to hit the vampire and was able to land a good blow on its face. "Take that!" Naruto grinned pompously, crossing his arms.  
"Eeep!"  
"Hinata!" Naruto bustled promptly to her. Hinata was being held captive by a vampire, rendering her helpless. She didn't want this. "Take your greasy hands off of Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he charged. He didn't want it either.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama, there have been sights of trespasser mortals inside the palace." A vampire reported to the Uchiha prince. "Ah." _Now everything makes sense.  
_"Don't kill them." Sasuke said as he continued to eye the door.  
"Yes—pardon?"  
"You heard me," he growled. "Don't make me repeat myself. Just heed."  
"Ah—yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Sakura glanced around her surroundings. "Where is…" It was relatively dim where tatty and torn curtains partially hang from the ceiling. Dust practically covered the place. "…here?" She took a step forward and felt herself stepping on her dress once more. She would topple over once again if she moved carelessly. _Enough is enough__. This __dress of astounding beauty mesmerizes me and I am humbled to be able to wear it and though Ino insisted I do not destroy it, __if I keep on stepping on it, in no time, my nose will turn flat._

She sighed and held a part of her dress and smoothed it, feeling its fabric as soft and delicate as it appeared to be. "I bid you farewell, beautiful dress, expensive and glamorous dress…" Without thinking any further, she ripped it. It was done in haste as she was fearful to stop midway due to regret. When she was done, she observed her work. The dress now stopped short right above her knees. "A bit too short for my liking. What will papa say to this? How indecent!" She checked her back if the ripped part still needs to get fixed. "But it will make do. I shall repair my broken dignity as soon as I leave the premises." She left the cut fabric on the floor and further examined the vicinity.

Before she could take a step forward, however, her head ached. A voice filled her head. _**Darling Sasuke-kun's abode. **_To which she learned, as the years progressed, that retorting helped calm it down. "_Your darling Sasuke-kun. Yes, we're in hell."_

_**Heads up, lovely. Darling's here.**_

She looked up without a second doubt and sure enough she met Sasuke's smirk. "Found you."

"How long have you been there?" Sakura shouted without meaning to but the headache blurred her rationale and she had to grip something close to her to keep herself from falling. Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly, his smirk intact. "Long enough to see you ripping your dress. In my opinion, you look more delicious that way."

"How immoral!" She glared and without warning, pain surged in her knee once again. "Ow… How could you have eluded my attention so far, from then?" she asked as she kneeled on her uninjured leg and held on to the other, applying pressure.

"_When you get a wound, my dear Sakura-chan," a lady with red locks said gently while stroking the hair of a pink-haired child, laying her head on the lady's lap. "You should apply pressure to make the pain go away. Not too hard, though. Okay?"_

"_Yes, mommy! I love you!" the child smiled brightly._

Upon remembering her mother, hatred seethed through her. "Bastard." Sasuke's delicate brow rose. "Hn." He shook his head. Yes, a bastard. "Lest you forget, I'm a vampire, such is the reason." Sasuke then remembered to whom he was just exactly talking to and just how much it meant to her.

"My point, exactly, Sasuke!"

Perplexity lingered in him. _What is she talking about?_

"You damned vampires! My fury and loath matches none to every single one of you!" Sakura suddenly hissed. When she heard him uttering the word vampire, she felt her odium rise. "Isn't the first time I heard that," Sasuke merely shrugged and moved forward, nearing her. He didn't notice the reason of her sudden surge of hate and dismissed it as her per usual loathing. "What is it now you wish to mistakenly and disgustingly befall me?" she spat, damning propriety. "I like our distance, thank you very much. Now go away, I implore. Shoo!"

"I daresay you have quite the menacing humor."

"You do not humor me at all, if I should _daresay._"

The vampire didn't pay heed to her words. Instead, he quickly, without asking the slightest permission, lifted her and placed her none too gently on her stomach on his shoulder. She was in hysterics. "Put me down!" she chanted in different ways that she could think of. "Enjoy the ride, my love," was his only reply.

.

.

.

**-You set me ablaze with your icy stare-**

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, feeling her tears welling up at the side of her eyes. "If I-I was c-careful enough… we – you wouldn't be… h-here… I-I'm so, so…sorry…" she said; both she and Naruto were tied together by a rope, back to back. Two vampires were guarding them; they wondered why they haven't been killed yet.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned, startling the white-eyed girl. "Na-Naruto kun?"

"It wasn't your fault," he said and frowned. "I should be the one who's sorry. I couldn't protect you. Sorry, Hinata."

"No… It's not. It's o-okay, Na-Naruto kun." And she smiled, making Naruto smile as well. Somehow, she felt as though things will become all right.A few minutes after, they could hear someone yelling. "Let me go!" Not long after, their sight landed on a blonde girl. "Ino?"

"Naruto! Hinata!" she screeched. "You were caught too?"

"Yes, it was—," Naruto didn't let Hinata finish, however. "It was really unlucky of us; I was careless," he grinned. "Say, where's Shikamaru?" he asked in a whisper as he searched for him but saw only Ino and Tenten. As the two girls were tied next to them, Ino murmured to Naruto, making sure only Naruto and Hinata could hear. "I told him to escape. I insisted for Tenten too, as well, but things happened and she didn't want to." They looked at the said girl. Tenten smiled slightly and took her time to explain herself. "I have some unfinished business."

They didn't pry. Tenten was a ticking mystery, her eyes showing that undisputable difference they never quite understood. "You mean, Shikamaru really left?" Naruto spoke, just to avert the topic and he wanted to know what really happened. He couldn't believe Shikamaru would just abandon them like that. "It's… not like him…" Hinata said, supporting his thoughts. "Well…" Ino started and started retelling the events that happened earlier.

"_You have to get out of this place – you mustn't stay; your lives are hanging on severed lines!" Ino said, referring to Tenten and Shikamaru and all the while panicking at their current state. "What are you saying?" Shikamaru asked, still thinking of a way. "We can't just run with our tails beneath our legs; to abandon camaraderie for damned survival is hardly of any potent coercion at the moment, love."_

"_His sentiments do not fall short from my expectations," Tenten assisted his claim. "What about the others?"_

"_I'll take care of that, trust me," Ino replied, determined to save at least them. Not quite ignoring Shikamaru's voice but not responding. Oh, but how her heart swelled in sweet, sweet nostalgia. "Still, we can't leave you," Shikamaru said; never mind being ignored but he would not lose her again. _

"_Trust me; I'll take care of this," Ino pressed. She would not let them be hurt._ "_Mortals!" they heard someone say. _ "_Vampires!" Ino muttered hastily. "They've come! You have to get out! Hear me, they shall not spare your lives," and they ran. "Follow me," the blonde muttered, her heart thumping wildly, and she hardly could hear herself. She was scared; this is exactly why she never attempted to escape, ever._

_They scurried inside a room and closed the door quickly, pushing a table to the door to add security. Regrettable, they knew it wouldn't do the job and only time would tell when those cruel vampires would be able knock the entry down. But it was better than nothing and they chanced their hopes on wood, knowing it weren't stakes but it will have to be._

_Ino flitted to a corner posthaste, dusting and searching for something while Tenten kept the table firm to its duty by the door, buying time._ "_Here! Found it!" Ino announced. _ "_Hurry!" Tenten beckoned. She was only human and though she took pride in her strength, she was against the forces of beings with uncanny advantages that bore even through physical manifestations. The door would burst any moment. "I wish not to admit it but the difficulty rises per second!"_

_Ino pulled hard on a chain and a small part of the wall, just enough for a person at a time to fit through, opened. "Now is the only chance to elude them!" Ino said. "Tenten, leave that be and come here at once!" _

"_Come with us!" Shikamaru turned to her, his usually bored façade was now replaced by a longing and determination so great he felt he would burst. "Yes, yes!" Ino replied, not really considering as she glanced at Tenten who finally left her post for the promised safety. The door was violently slammed on; it was close to opening – to break apart, and the hinges are all too tempted to oblige. _"_Come on!" Shikamaru urged when the door finally ruptured. In a rush of frightened frenzy, Ino pushed, with all her might, Shikamaru with only one thought chanting in her mind like a mantra: be safe, be safe, be safe. The man fell outside none too careful or gentle, and was too stunned to react. While Ino attempted salvage Tenten, she had other plans and the brunette ran directly to the vampires and slammed herself on them as hard as she could, giving the blonde the chance to conceal the opening. She couldn't risk them finding it, besides the fact Shikamaru might attempt to go back inside. She couldn't have that. And as soon as it closed, she ran towards Tenten and tried to help her, only to end up getting caught. It was all right, she thought. It was not all for naught. He was safe._

"And here we are," Ino ended her retelling and took sight of the brunette whose hair had now one bun undone. "Sorry Tennie, I couldn't get you out of here." Tenten smiled, touched, before sighing. "I told you, I don't want to. At least, not yet."

"I see…" Naruto nodded. If that was the case, it was better. Himself getting caught was not a problem. But it was always better to have a friend outside the net. "At… at least he-he's safe," Hinata meekly added, truly glad that Shikamaru was fine. All she had to think of now was how to get her friends out of this situation now. Silence engulfed them as Ino dreaded her demise, Tenten kept to herself and Hinata contemplated an escape plan. But Naruto had a different thought that occupied his curiosity. "Hey," Naruto broke the ice. "Why aren't they killing us, yet?"

"It does no surprise to me that you fail to see the answer," a new voice answered Naruto's question. "Though it should be rather evident." New it may be but it was familiar. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. The recognition was instant and so was the demand. "Get these ropes out of us!"

"You earned that, dobe," Sasuke shrugged. "By all means, keep it."

But that entire exchange fell to deaf ears as Naruto's attention was quick to shift from the vampire to the girl on his shoulder; it was too noticeable. "Is that—," the blonde's ocean eyes widened. He bested them, he thought. "Sakura-chan!"

"Mmph!" Instantly, their eyes trailed to Sasuke's shoulder. "What are you doing to Sakura?" Tenten yelled. "Oh my – is that – what on earth is—a cloth is on her mouth?" Ino shrieked.

"She was noisy," Sasuke replied without bothering to put Sakura down. He was playing on the safe side for now. Then he noticed Hinata and he was sure he just recognized her features, so similar to them in every way. "You're a Hyuuga, aren't you?" Hinata was startled but nodded, nevertheless.

"No wonder; the resemblance is too much," Sasuke glanced briefly at an idle vampire. "Bring him here." The vampire nodded and left to tend to his duty wordlessly. Sasuke continued his interrogation. "Main branch?" Sasuke asked the shaking girl.

"What are you doing, teme?" the Uchiha prince decided to ignore the resolute blonde. "Ma-main…" she answered immediately. She didn't want to cause any trouble and she supposed she couldn't hide it any longer. Sasuke was slightly amused and all the pieces came together in his mind. He took a guess. "Hyuuga, Hinata?"

Hinata was appalled. "How did you know?" All stuttering left her being, too preoccupied.

"You've cause quiet a ruckus. I heard about you, naturally. How you left the Hyuuga Estate. The heiress of the Main Branch, a half vampire."

Gasps erupted from everyone unaware, including the vampires surrounding them. Sakura moved in seemingly abrupt motions from her position, struggling to get out of his grasp. All she wanted now was confirmation, or was Sasuke uttering such to hurt more? Sakura knew however, that if anything, he had no reason to lie and was not one to. He asserted his authority well enough so much so he never had to comply with dishonesty, embodying falsity. Sasuke did not let her down on her feet, either way, and continued as if she was weight making breezes like paper. "I would say your actions condone irresponsibility but judgment is not mine to make."

A holler of 'what' came from Naruto, whom was affected the most. Tenten and Ino were too stunned to do or say a thing, not that either of them could place their sentiments down the table. They had no knowledge of this and so waited for the accused to deny the accusation and without a word, they would stop at nothing to defend her. But for now, they had to hear her out. On the other hand, Hinata paled; the dread of her dreams and reality has finally caught up to her. This was the last thing she desired to happen – if she had to confess, this was not how she thought it out to be. How the horror filled her being and though she has yet to look at her friends by the eye – and could she even still be considered their friend, she wondered – Hinata could only imagine incriminating gazes that she believed were justified.

"Na—," she started; she wanted to call his name out and beg him to listen, to understand. But she remained a coward; her bravado when she escaped her hell and left the estate which was reduced to nothing but humiliation. The meek girl could not even bring herself to speak his name. Negativity lingered and penetrated all of her defenses. _No… everything I've tried to build came cr__a__shing down in front of me. The small hope of normalcy I have wished so hard to realize now fall beneath me. His hatred, oh, how will I ever face it? Must I say goodbye, when – of course. _She felt tears sliding down her cheeks but she hid this. "Of course," she answered herself. "I am a half-vampire. Any decency of flight, the heart o'wretched of mine who wished for the impossibility – of such selfish desires that put my kind, so tethered as it is, to blind mutiny." The long line of berating thoughts she continued in her mind, feeling hatred to herself, and not to Sasuke who exposed her of the truth. It was she who did wrong and all he did was tell of what is actual; Hinata could not blame someone else for her own mistakes and misfortunes.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning somber. Tenten urged but Ino watched, having understood better the affairs of vampires. Her suspicions rose but she held her tongue. Sakura's struggle did not halt and she persevered in kicking from her position with difficulty. Sasuke saw no danger for her to join the chat and with his unrelenting generosity, removed the cloth from her mouth, finding it a lot more of a nuisance – muffled quetching. "Hinata! Heavens, is that truth?" she wasted no time at all, not minding the favor she was most likely to owe Sasuke. As an added bonus, he also dropped her on the floor; ropes bound her form and this alleviated his distress should she try to escape and he was quite sure that she wouldn't abandon her friends at such a pressing time of need. He smirked to himself. How he enjoyed her every facet and most especially her weaknesses.

"I'm…" Hinata finally caved in and broke into a sob. "I deeply apologize."

Outrage sprouted in their hearts as Sakura and the others felt dismay coursing through them. The truth of the matter expunged their hearts in searing fashion but more pressing matters beheld her tears; they never liked seeing Hinata cry. They, on no account, wanted to see her weep. "Hinata, shush," Sakura cooed and brought the crying girl in her arms. "Do not worry. Do not punish your heart so." There was no hiding the fact that she reviled and detested vampires. But she knew that she would be no different as disgusting as inhumane the subject of her loath should she hate Hinata. But then, this brought confusion. How will her heart compromise or must it stay unyielding to its stand? She always knew a small slip-up could destroy her heart. But how on earth could she ever hate the sweet Hinata? For all the years she has been with the girl, there is no viciousness or malice in her. Purity radiated in her kindness and speech. And seeing the lavender-haired lass breaking in front of her, how could she doubt that all of that were a farce? It wasn't, she answered.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto wanted to comfort her. If only the ropes were out of sight. "Don't worry, Hinata. It's okay." He said this over and over again, hoping that his words would soothe the pain the girl was feeling. He knew how it hurt.

On the other hand, Sakura contemplated. Is it really okay? Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. She had hated vampires nearly the whole of her life. "Naruto-kun?" her small, voice spoke gently and she really tried to stay strong during then.

Sasuke was merely looking at Sakura who seemed to stare off into space. He could only assume her feelings; he identified with the predicament that was her inner struggle at the revelation. But he would not baby her, he decided. Long ago, he had already decided. As he stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of him, Sasuke watched as the love of his life stayed unmoving on the cold, gray stone flooring of the dungeons. There was no use, he thought; _she will have to understand. _But even he took it in with great exertion – he was no different the first time he had encountered the severity of it all, the pain and the anguish of what reality entailed. He hoped she would cope in a better way, in a better angle and state than he ever did. And like the stone floorings, he wanted to show her that her black and white thinking will one day interlock. Colors had the habit of blending and shading. And gray was a shade that covered the world. Sasuke could only hope for the best for her.

When he tilted his head slightly, he noticed then the blonde girl and recognized her familiarity. "You." Ino's eyes snapped to him and quickly bowed her head. "Sasuke-sama," she greeted, her voice mastered the art of monotone. This was enough to make Sakura snap out of her reverie. "Ino…" Sakura murmured but loud enough for them to hear. Realization dawned to her. Her best friend would be in a big trouble and she helped cause it. "She did nothing of the sorts you could reason for her to be punished!" Sakura alleged, growing desperate by the second. "Do not hurt her!" she was willing to beg, step aside the pain in her heart and her pride that she mounted on a pedestal. She would not allow Ino to suffer because of her or any of her friends for that matter. "Also release Tenten, Naruto and Hinata!" It was pompous of her but she liked to believe she had some sort of power, if only for the exchange of her life – the life she robbed of.

"Cherry blossom, I'm the master here, I believe. I make the decisions." he said.

"But Sasuke! They are innocent; you need not flaunt your authority and such – they were only worried. Can you not spare them? You are the master, are you not?" she said.

"She's an offer. It will have to be dealt with by her master."

"Do expound."

"Her master, Itoshi. As you may, or may not know, hosts of offers have their privileges and specialized rules regarding their respective offers. It's a special authority over them which must be respected."

"Does that mean you cannot do anything about it?"

"Aye, my love."

Sakura's features were painted with horror and agony. Always, she had the notion that Sasuke held influence with unimaginable ruling. That what he said was quickly followed, no questions asked. That, at least, appeased her worries should the escape failed. Somehow, she had a feeling that she could always find a way to talk to Sasuke about this and bargain – she thought she knew everything. Sakura groaned and looked at Ino, asking silently on what to do. Ino only smiled slightly as if saying: _it's fine, d__o not__ worry__; we just wait and accept what happens_. How can she not worry? That was all that she was capable of at the moment. Sakura, at this time, was a bundle of shaking nerves – fearful not for herself, but for her friends.

She glanced at Tenten who was staring deep into space and then to Naruto and Hinata. He was still comforting the poor girl. Sasuke sighed. He would not baby her, he told himself. He would not. But he could not let the trauma overcome her before everything else. "But I can talk to him," Sasuke said suddenly out of the blue. Sakura's hopes suddenly rose. "For a price."

"Name it." Sakura said immediately, her resolve was strong, and she did not care whatever it was. And all of them were taken aback. They knew she hated the vampire but they also knew she prioritized her friends more than herself. The culpability that beset them was theirs to swallow. Naruto did not believe his childhood friend could sink so low.

"I will, later," Sasuke said and smirked. He knew what was going on in Naruto's mind but he did not see things the way the blonde did. He was not as hopeful or ideal – it was all about the truth and the reality of the world they lived in and what he had planned for Sakura. There was nothing that would shake his resolution. "Hope for the best; even vampires have traditions and systems that we have to adhere to."

It was enough for the pink-haired girl, however and Sakura let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at Ino. "I would greatly appreciate it should you take the bindings off of them, Sasuke, yes?" Sakura asked, pushing his limits but it was a risk she knew only an insult would merit if unacknowledged. Sasuke nodded and immediately the vampires released them from the ropes except Sakura. No one dared to touch her and this did not elude Sakura.

She saw his smirk and she could not help but feel her antagonism for him rise; he seemed to always be one step ahead and she had always hated it.

"You have called, Prince Sasuke?" someone stepped into the dungeon. Hinata was first to react and her fear rose but so did relief. "Ne-Neji nii-sama," the name slipped out of her mouth as soon as she saw him. A man with long, chocolate-brown hair and white eyes that was a signature of the Hyuuga family walked towards them, stopping only a foot behind Sasuke. The prince nodded at the man. "Look," he said and his eyes trailed to Hinata. Neji followed but he was already aware.

"Hinata-hime?" his stare was fixed on the shaking girl. She didn't like it; she appeared the same – crying, shaking – the last time they saw each other. How much more demeaning does she appear in his eyes now? But if he did, his eyes did not show it but rather, it presented a curiosity she never would have believed he'd ever carry had she not seen it herself. "What are you doing here?"

"How about you?" she asked back. Hinata was feeling too fearful, too jumpy. Being put down was the last thing she needed or her last wall of defense would crumble and she'd be broken beyond self-repair. Hinata would rather die before that happened. "I mean…" she couldn't find the words, however.

"I'm an offer," he said and glanced at her eyes, and she felt as though something tugged on her soul. "I had no idea you were just so close, Hinata-hime. Are you ready to come home, then?" Hinata berated herself for forgetting. He may be an offer but he had quite the pride for their clan. This was information she knew he would not hide from their family. Truthfully, she didn't expect to find him here. When she arrived in town, it had been a year already since he was taken in as an offer. It was a fact that offers never left the vicinity of the castle's walls. Nobody asked where she came from and vampires do no frequent the town at all, save perhaps, Sasuke whom they never even really see. Sakura was the only one he chose to reveal his presence to. Neji's voice broke her thoughts, and the tugging on her soul calmed. "It's a surprise they haven't found you yet. After all, your scent… differs from that of a human."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "Neji-niisama," she said, tensing. "I thought so…" but before she could continue, Neji was tackled by Tenten. He didn't budge, but Tenten did not care. "Neji!" she said, shaking, and her hold of him tightened. It was as if he'd disappear the second she let go. "…Tenten?"

From Hinata's view, it all suddenly made sense. Tenten's reluctance to run away, even if it would have been much more advantageous should she have gone with Shikamaru to rescue them afterwards. That when she first arrived in the village and she reluctantly introduced herself as Hyuuga, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru tensed, relieved that a "Tenten" was not there with them. And that when she finally told Tenten her surname after a few months, the girl tensed as well. It was very peculiar, she noted but it was never brought up; she thought it was just luck but clearly, something rooted from it far deeper than she had imagined.

"Why?" she asked. Neji looked the other way. "You did not come back… why?" Tenten's voice was firm yet soft. He did not bother to hug back but he did not release her hold off of him. And to her question, he quietly answered: "I cannot."

"You did not even tell me! Surely, somehow, you could have given me a clearer answer!" she said.

"Tenten, not now," he said, trying to calm her down with his tone.

"Neji! Stop evading me!"

"I could not!"

"Dare you say why that is so?"

He did not reply. But Hinata knew, and she understood – it was not done out of bitterness nor any negative notions of the sort – that she had to tell her the truth; Neji would not tell her simply because he could not. Hinata gazed into his eyes and saw a flicker of his soul and contrary to his aloof appearance, he was breaking inside to have to tell her himself. "Because Neji-niisama is no longer human," Hinata answered, and to her surprise, felt the forlorn from her own voice. "I could not distinguish it at first, as this place reeked of vampire scent. But he bore a facet that I could not place in any human."

The dead weight of silence clouded their minds. Tenten froze; everything she tried to hide in the deepest crevices of her beings were stoked, igniting her whole being but burning her at the same time.

The rumors proved to be of worth; they were truth disguised as small-minded hearsays. Sakura has long been frozen over; what else could she do? In her mind, there was nothing to utter; her words could offer none of the comfort she wishes so hardly to cover them in so she decided to keep still and silent. Sasuke moved closer to her. "Too much for you to handle?" he asked.

Sakura opted to remain silent because honestly, he was right. It was too much for her to handle; it all came battering her at the same time. Furthermore, she could not summon an ounce of voice from her throat. _Nothing, nothing, nothing. _It thawed her mind – Sasuke's words pierced her heart. He was right. And everything she believed in started to erode into dust.

The thoughts of Neji and Tenten plagued her and how the world seemed to have long given its verdict, only to have prolonged its judgment. _To spite_, she thought bitterly. When she was chosen as the offer, she distinctively remembered pondering about his fate. Tenten never accepted it; always thinking it was just a rumor. She blatantly refused to acknowledge the possibility in it. In short, it was a mental breakdown for her. And in time, nobody forced the truth in her. Nobody mentioned Neji in front of her. Sakura committed to memory the times they played as children. She, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru… Eventually Naruto joined their group, a few years after when they were just embracing adolescence in its full capacity. When Hinata arrived, Neji was already gone. Sakura shook; he was taken by the blasted vampires! The thought of their crime was enough for her to be engulfed in her hatred.

"But still!" Tenten yelled. The brunette did not allow herself to weep, to sob – she remained steadfast, trying to salvage what little dignity she could muster. "You should have… you should have…" But she was fracturing by the minute and shattering by the second.

"Sasuke-sama, I request to gather this woman. I would accept further tasks should it be what it takes, young master."

Sasuke simply nodded at his request. He had no interest in those kinds of endeavors – a few humans in the castle was not a threat but to those silly mortals themselves. "Do as you wish."

Tenten did not struggle when he took hold of her and directed her out of the dungeons. When Sakura realized what had transpired, the two were long gone. "What…" she was finally able to find her voice but Sasuke silenced her. "You," he referred to Ino. The drama was finally over, he thought, and was glad for it. Being patient and waiting were two of the things he endeavored with great effort. "Go back to your master."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Ino said, bowing. And with a last glance at Sakura, she stood with graceful finesse that had been practiced again and again so as never to look inadequate to those she serves. She brisk-walked towards a different exit, intentions towards her master, her heart left with Sakura.

"But what if—," Sakura tried to say.

"It is already taken care of." Sasuke quickly cut her off. He was tired and he was very tolerant to everything but even his benevolence had its limits. However, there were things he needed to pay attention on before he could rest. Hinata has withdrawn to herself, to her thoughts, and tried to hastily mend her will. Naruto supported her, now that he knew he could, in the way he knew he would be able to.

"Dobe," he said.

"Teme," said Naruto. Sasuke gave him a knowing look and the blonde instantly knew what to do.

"Aye, I will tend to her," and he carried Hinata, whom by now, had passed out. He left without another word and could not bring himself to glimpse at Sakura. Naruto knew what was to come next and he wished to at least spare himself the horror that would surely encompass her emotions.

"Would they be safe to roam as he pleases? Would not the vampires just rope him back to the dungeons?" Sakura asked, getting worried. She simply bore no trust for these vampires.

"None of the foolhardy would dare touch the dobe," he said. "In fact, it quite surprises me how he allowed himself to be captured in the first place."

"I daresay you tell me the meaning of those words." Sakura said. Sasuke's brows furrowed. "You mean you are not aware?"

"Pray tell, of which knowledge am I ignorant of?"

"Naruto is a vampire, my love."

This time, her mind disallowed her to comprehend and permitted her to rest. Sasuke caught her falling form just in time.

.

.

.

**-If only... and it has always stayed only an if-**

.

.

.

Sakura's scream was shrill and from the throat. All of her air she let out, in hopes of salvation of any means. "How dissolute of you, you vile being notwithstanding my moral upheavals!"

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes, she saw onyx orbs and the feel of Sasuke's lips on hers.

"Aye, Sakura, you are too loud," he said and moved back, placing his weight on his hands.

"I will be loud as much as I will if that would be enough to impel you from doing so as you please."

"You render me no futile, my love. I own you."

"But that I care not, Sasuke. That I care not."

"Sakura," Sasuke turned serious. Her name was never carelessly uttered by him, this she took notice of long ago. Sasuke only fancied using her name whenever he grew solemn or if there is a pressing concern he inclined to feed her. The roseate calmed but her heart persisted to race. _Why, why, why. No, no, no. _Promptly, her mind demanded for answers before it consented to recognize foreign feelings.

"…speak." she said, her voice small and cautious.

"You are now indebted to me," Sasuke neared her and responded by retreating to the headboard, painfully aware of the shortening distance between them. Her heartbeat pounded so severely that it was all she could hear. Still, she tried to regain her composure but was only able to emit a groan. "If I would be so wise, I assume this would be of the most gainful moment to extract what is due and mine."

What erupted in her was not fear, not scourge but mere nervousness. "And… and what exactly may it be that I'm obliged with to bestow upon you?" she asked, stuttering given that she was shaking all over and her heart leaped to her throat. And in a split second, Sasuke pinned her on the bed. His hands gently but securely held her wrists respectively beside her head. Eyes of shimmering emerald, vibrant with emotions. Lips that quivered, wet with saliva – that, he had to add, was soft; the sensation still tingled from every kiss he stole. He hovered above her as he drank in the details of her face. "You are merely obliged to give your whole being to me, my love."

And he began to undress her.

* * *

**Note: **Finally! Done with the rewriting. This format thing makes it look worse than in MS Word. Sad. But I do hope you preferred this version than the previous... lacking one.

Again, say hi!

Also, I have chocolate. Reviews and chocolates make me happy.


	7. Note Must Read

**Author's Important Announcement.**

OH, NO, I will not discontinue this or anything. I will finish it. In actuality, recently, I have been working on Coexisting. I've rewritten everything. Aye.

So there are points that have changed (because now, finally, I have a direction I am gearing this story towards to) and **it will no longer** be a SasukexSakuraxItachi pair/ship thing. I can't write it that way. It was out of someone's persistence that forced me to. But look at how it turned out.

VERY IMPORTANT, READ THIS. I will upload the sixth chapter in two days. The gap will serve as a space for you guys **to reread the previous chapters again.** Yes, tedious. I'm sorry. But I've changed a lot. Given more insights on things. So please, reread them. Or else you wouldn't understand the next chapter in full comprehension. Okay, it's been a few years. I haven't updated for a while. Very true.

This story will now be only **SasukexSakura.**

Also, I would like to ask you guys to disregard the age groups I've written in a chapter back… or so. Their ages will now bear significance so I am still deliberating on it. I will tell you through the story on how it goes.

One more thing.

So yes, I am not dead. Took me longer than suspected to get my act together. But I want to finish this story. After rewriting everything here, I will continue to do the same to the others. I simply cannot continue my fictions without rewriting them since I cannot pick up the previous writing style I had from what I have now.

So there. Hope you heed this important, important announcement.

*WTF. The bold stuff here appeared. Why didn't it in the replaced chapters? Seriously, FF... you weird me out.


	8. VI

**NoteNoteNote: **I messed up the time... I forgot to upload when I needed to. My bad! I can't count, it seems.

* * *

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter vi**

.

.

.

She felt anxiety, fear, and the tiniest bit of pride. She hated the vampires for as long as she could remember but she also fancied herself to be dignified. She keeps her word and knows when she owes something to someone even if it was one of those vampires she loathes. Sakura believed that if she would break her word, she'd be likened to them (not that they have ever broken their vow – but she was sure it was just a matter of time, and that, is something unforgivable in itself!) but the thought kept her from doing something ignoble, by her standards.

"…would it kill you to tell me what on heavens your actions intend?" she asked through gritted teeth. The sight of him was blurry as her tears were flooded by the corners of her eyes and she struggled with great fortitude to keep them at bay. In her mind, granting Sasuke a show of her tears was as great a mortification and a sully to her person. By that, the short assumption that his eyes held confusion and worry were tossed aside without another regard. Her pride was just as significant as his – if not greater, and she hoped it to be. Sakura simply could notlet herself be labeled at the same distinction they are in – she had rather fall in the pits of her own death.

Sasuke watched her expression differ as seconds pass, allotting him the short but ample enough time to rationalize that she was having an inner struggle. He almost chuckled but he didn't want to distract her thoughts and instead, settled with just burning her lovely features in his mind. It was just so typical of her. She was very presumptuous but he very much enjoyed her fiery temper and her passionate opinions, narrow-minded as it is, in his very humble opinion.

On the other hand, Sakura's conflicts trickled from her mind to her actions. Sudden exertion in her arms whipped and lashed, hoping it would push the vampire away from her –_ I am not so weak to give in without due contest__!__ – _but then, her own standards and principles earned her uncertainty in her own – _nevertheless, I do have an obligation – _ and without delay, stopped her thrashing about. Her mind battled her two opposing thoughts – to give in and pay off her debt (that she was fully aware could have been anything but this) or to fight out the immense passionate hate._ But __mother__… she… taught me honor—a promise is a promise__. A debt is a debt and to allow it to prolong when it can be given back when it is due…_

"**Which honor do you pertain to – the eternal slumber of your mother****?"**

"I cannot… I will not allow myself to give in to such – surely there must be other ways to which this may be ascertained?"

Sasuke watched her inner struggle manifest in her actions then into words. It was amusing as it was confusing and Sasuke felt relaxed about this, though he knew it would probably lead to muddled circumstances. Still, he saw his self-control as acrimonious at that current moment and with that, prepared himself for what he knew would be a very easily misunderstood event.

"Sasuke!" she said, in hopes of a better reply than mere stares. At her vain struggles – or supposedly vain – she ended up kicking his jaw from under it. She heard him curse and she flinched inwardly, not intending to hurt him and forgetting for a second this was a thought she used to never really be bothered with. But this was a great opportunity in itself; she doubled over to other side of the bed clad only in her undergarments. The bed bounced slightly at her hasty and messy engagements. In the fastest movements she has ever hurried, Sasuke watched as she laid the pillows that were covering the bed between them, acting as a boundary between the two. It was a mini fortress of pillows and a creased bed sheet. It was cute, he thought, and childish, if he looked closer but it was a defense mechanism he knew that triggered in her.

He would pry it out of her, he decided. Disengage it and destroy it. His mind reeled through the endless possibilities to choose which method best suited him. In the interim, Sakura hugged herself as an attempt to cover her half-nakedness; she felt exposed with his eyes examining her figure. If she looked a bit meager, it was something she could forgo for the moment. Her dignity and self-respect were on the line and she would protect them at all costs, even if her only shields are her hands and some cushions.

"Mind you telling me what your actions entail?" she repeated her earlier question, her voice stronger and now laced with irate.

"Were you not listening? Do you not desire to be alleviated from your debts? Surely, you are. Such pride you wear as though it is your crown."

"Your insults will not be left untarnished. For your own disgust is now apparent – from stolen kisses to blind usher for the flesh; such indiscriminate morals for devils such as you."

This surprised him genuinely. "You accuse me of such an assault?" Sakura could not identify if he was faking innocence or if he was truly clueless. She wagered for the former. "And now you would stoop so low as to deny it?"

The vampire reclined his back slightly and shifted his weight, watching her dully. When she bore an idea in her mind, it would be strictly defended, he noticed. It was a pattern, and he could see it so clearly. So much so that he wanted to tread fire. He would test her to her limits. "And so what shall you do if it is as you say it is?"

"Positively revolting," she murmured in an instant. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and the ever trustful defense in her mind played: you can never trust a vampire, especially Sasuke. _Never. _And for once, her chest heaved heavily from this. But whatever immensity that reflection brought was quickly swept away when she heard him chuckle. It was clear and very lucid. It was nothing like the arrogant and knowing laughter that snide her when he so often came to trespass on her before the whole ordeal.

This conveyed in her something so strongly that she was unable to stop herself. "You… are capable of laughter." It meant to be an uncertainty – an inquiry, but his smile proved by the second how much it was indisputable. Her head began to throb and the voice flitted. Nevertheless, Sakura was too engrossed with this foreign discovery to even care about her _conscience's _inane babblings. If this instigated a migraine at a later time, she would not care for now.

He could see she was hooked, for some odd reason and Sasuke shrugged; he was not insulted by the least bit. Contrary, he found it droll. "A genuine smile has not crossed my lips for years, my love. But your sight allows it so."

The rapid calculations in her mind were too nerving for her to care about his comment on her current appearance. A smile! How ridiculous, she thought. A genuine smile from a being of malignance? In the form of kindness? Or was he pertaining to a malevolent smirk? It felt a bit petty but she was too engrossed in the impossibility of it. "I see that not to be viable!" she blurted in a rush of surprise and confusion. "Not once have I seen such a glimpse to behold my sight; your cold smirks are of no bearing."

"Aye," he agreed and nodded. "I have not the reason to show you."

She snorted indignantly and muttered something incoherent. The smirk she was so very much accustomed to see graced his lips – these were the ones, she observed, that he had no predicaments in adorning publicly (if, she thought, he truly ever did smile genuinely) – in knowing, perceiving her slowly to seize her discarded garments.

"So soon? Is that the meager extent of all my hard work, my love?"

"I will not allow you to dishonor me; must you really even consider such?"

This time, he grunted in displeasure. "You make this too much a deal too big when it is not so."

"Then you do deny your design of carnality?"

"Must you really use such distasteful words?" He said promptly, annoyed. "I deny that of which you have falsely blame myself, my love. My yearning for you is very much ostensible. However, of such designs? Do not think me so lewd."

"Pray tell, why would I believe you?"

"It would prove you useful to keep in mind my status, Sakura. With that said, to believe in me is all that of which you can do as I will not provide you of any evidence of any sort that you ask for."

"I am much inclined to be able to do more than that of which you appeal, Sasuke. And to believe a vampire to be in honesty is too surreal a reality. Do not think me so daft."

"Hardly."

She warned him with a glare while hastily putting on her clothes. "It would also do you much good to comprehend that I will not partake in such soiling endeavors."

"Now, you are being foolhardy," he said as he stood up and neared her. His look no longer playful. "It is not such a posing quandary, Sakura, for I am incapable of such." He rubbed his temples and snatched an article of her clothing that she has yet to wear. "Lest I would kill you." _And your death shall be mine. _

"…what?" her words came out as a whisper, perplexed by his words. He shook his head. "Should I engage you in such now, you will die," he turned to leave. "Hn. In the first place, I had no such designs. My only intention was to take a closer, intimate scrutiny at your beauty. Aside from that, it is never rape if it is with consent." He tossed the garment in his hands to her. It landed on her face slightly, but enough to conceal her vision. The moment she removed it, he was gone.

.

.

.

**~aye; kind will keep us apart-**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama," a vampire guard spoke with utmost reverence. "The Royal Family and Consuls wish for your presence." The said prince glanced slightly at the vampire and nodded. "So I see. But first, retrieve Itoshi. I must have a word with him."

"You called, prince?" a new voice interjected but Sasuke need not turn to discern who the new arrival is. Sasuke signaled the guard to leave the two of them alone. "I'm sure you know what it is I need to discuss with you," Sasuke said, his voice laced with confidence and authority; not once did he glance at the vampire at his back. Itoshi didn't falter at the slightest. Chuckling, his fangs slightly showing, he flexed his shoulders. "My little slave, yes?" he confirmed.

"Hn."

"Forgive me, young master, but she will be punished."

"See to it that it will not be much."

"Sasuke-sama, you do know the protocol, I am sure," Itoshi's smile broadened into something sinister while Sasuke's eyes hardened. The wickedness in Itoshi was great that everything was conveyed only in his tone but Sasuke could distinguish the spite despite the courtesy. He never did fancy this vampire; there was too much of a mystery that one would be wary of. Although he was not the least bit afraid, he was never trusting. They say that one could not stomach another with a similar personality. _We're __scarcely__ any similar._

"Hn."

"—an offer belongs to only the host, and only the host has any right to do as he will to his offer, so long as the will of the host obstructs none of the greater glory of the coven. She belongs to me."

"And so you are right," he said and Itoshi's eyes glistened with victory, only to falter a second after. "However, you are still under my command and the displeasure of my offer is the displeasure of mine. And this chain of displeasure shall cause the obstruction of the coven."

Itoshi's smile waned and his eyes instantly hardened. He had no obvious fondness for the authority Sasuke held but he told himself to be patient – for now, there was nothing he could do nor could he go against it. His yellow eyes' pupils turned into slits just as how Sasuke's eyes turn red. Sasuke could see how much Itoshi suppressed his irritation—rage, if anything.

Itoshi bit back his words down and nodded. "As you wish, then, young master. By your leave."

And Sasuke started sauntering away, and he was sure that Itoshi would be a nuisance in the future. Pensively, he wondered, as he walked towards his summons: _w__hat stunt would this one do__? _

The first voice he heard when he entered the meeting hall annoyed him but ignored it. "Ah, Prince Sasuke," Itachi, the consuls—also known as the Akatsuki—and the Royal King and Queen, Fugaku and Mikoto, sat on their places. In which the said vampires sat side by side at the vastly front of a long table while Itachi sat at the very first chair at the right side of the table and the rest was occupied by the Akatsuki. At the other end, in front of the King and Queen's side, was a lone chair with no one in it.

Sasuke nodded in respect and proceeded to seat himself in the only vacant chair. "Now," a vampire with gray skin and razor-edged teeth started. "Let us properly start this meeting. Prince Sasuke, surely, you are well-informed what this meeting is all about, yes?" The said prince glanced at all the vampires in the room. Starting from the one who spoke, to his mother, father, and the rest of the consuls, he spoke: "Yes. Yes, of course.

"I am fully aware that this is about the offer: Sakura Haruno. Officially, it must be stated which of the three choices I am to decide to make use of her," Sasuke said, his face indifferent. A few smiles from some of the consuls brimmed. "—slavery, rations… (at this, he flinched inwardly) or vampirism – that is given the fact that the offer has the right qualities, anyway."

The vampire that spoke first beforehand moved to interrupt Sasuke's speech. Sighing, Sasuke propped his elbows on the long table and clasped his hands together, successfully covering the underside of his face. He gestured for him to stop. "Consul Kisame, let me finish."

Kisame shrugged nonchalantly. "As you wish, prince Sasuke."

"I have no doubts in my mind in what I should choose, though I cannot say it is for the good of the clan." A silent uproar rose as eyes widened, and slandered looks roamed in their faces except for two people. "I don't mind," a soprano pitch voice spoke. All eyes centered to the only female around. "Mikoto-sama!"

Her smile was gentle and calmed the vampires in the vicinity, her superiority reigning. "Sasuke-kun is entitled to his given offer. Let us respect tradition, please." Sasuke stared at his mother's generous and gentle smile. "Now, Sasuke-kun, my dear child, what is it that you wish to do with your striking offer?"

"I have only one thing in my mind—I'm quite sure you already know this, mother." he said.

"Yes, of course. But do voice it out to quench the thirst of your kin." said Mikoto. Glancing at Itachi and seeing his smug look, Sasuke uttered: "My choice is…"

.

.

.

**-what more, there's more, no more-**

.

.

.

"Goodness! Ino! Are you any hurt?" Sakura asked with a bit of caution in her voice. After Sasuke departed from his room, which left her greatly flabbergasted – and how, she thought – she absented herself from the confines of the room, fully intending on finding her friends. Not soon after and not far from her beginnings, she saw Ino walking alone by the corridors. "You seem not to be in pain… any bruises mar none of your skin," she continued and browsed Ino's full form, holding her hand up and down, and occasionally making the blonde turn. "But should the case be that they did something that mere sight on the surface is unable to be detected, or so only vampire eyes could perceive, after all, peculiar as it is, Sasuke's eyes change so the possibility is disconcerting."

Ino's laughter halted her words. "Ino?" she said.

With a beam, Ino winked at her. "You know, Sakura, you worry too much for others. I've been here for how many years and so I'm really verily used to whatever happens here. You have other bigger concerns at the moment to occupy your mind with."

Sakura smiled slightly, still bothered by the likelihood of Ino being punished to terms unfavorable but Ino's mind bordered on the aloofness, and she shifted the topic. "That reminds me," Sakura suddenly blurted after a minute's pause, surprising Ino. "Reminds you of what?"

In her hesitation, she murmured her answer – a long string of mumbled words Ino could not make out no matter how hard she tried. "Come again?" Sakura was panicking, and Ino couldn't comprehend. The pink-haired girl was making random noises as Ino's face crunched, annoyed, freaked out and getting impatient.

"I worry infinitely about Hinata, and then and after for Tenten and that foolish Neji, my goodness – Shikamaru too, I have seen not even his shadow." Ino noticed the absence of Naruto's name and at that, knew, she had finally found out. She feigned ignorance to this and tried to compose the girl. "Will you please calm down and tell me of your concerns with better details or do you wish for me to hand you a big slap by the head?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. "I have high regards against violence!" Sakura said.

"Oh – pot calling the kettle black, aye, Sakura?" said Ino.

"If I should elude the slapping, then, aye," Sakura grinned. "Spare the head."

"Speak then," Ino said. Sakura was about to, finally finding the right words, but as she opened her mouth to talk, Ino cut her. "And make sense."

Sakura just shook her head in amusement. "Anxiously, I have been agonized by the thought of… Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji… and… and," Sakura looked sideways. "Naruto, too. However, a part of me wishes to ask for small retributions to them for veiling such secrets. My heart pounds and for a small pinch of an emotion, I not knew I had – or would have understood it to be, I feel the bit untoward and to some instances, left out."

Ino was not excluded from the heaving of guilt; she, herself, concealed facts and truths in fear for the pain that would be bequeathed on to her best friend. "Oh, Sakura," she muttered. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Ino hugged the pink-haired girl, wishing in all her might to comfort her. But Sakura felt foreign in Ino's hands – her words and her now exotic – to her – manner of speech further and further showing the disparity and discrepancy that has taken in in the blonde's persona. The years have showed her experiences that Sakura could only hope to never discover.

"Hinata's with Naruto – don't worry, truth be told, Naruto is actually quite well-regarded in the fortress. Furthermore, he seemed to have just the equal right and privilege as the Royal Family. Perhaps because he is Sasuke-sama's closest friend."

"He is?" Sakura breathed in sharply and she wondered hard how long the charade has been put up to deceive her and how many more years they would have kept it, if not for the earlier incident. "I… I had not the slightest notion, nor was he able to… to part with knowledge with me," Sakura said, taking in breaths in sharp intakes in between a word or two. Change was foreign to her and she reputed it with little favors. If she had the authority to, she would never change anything. Coping always felt as though she had to forget and there were memories and feelings she could never let go of. It felt like everything crashed into her – a heavy burden stacking in her chest. To make matters grimmer to her, she learned by heart and had faith in the truth that Naruto was her best friend. The truth kept dying in severity. "And… Hinata, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I never knew that she was a vampire – a half one, at that. But supposedly, and she is quite infamous for her fleeing, she is the next in line as the Clan head of the Hyuuga Main Branch – which is, well… made up of half vampires, apparently.

"I never even considered such an abhorrent idea," Sakura spoke, trying to intake all. "What are the differences between?"

"I… I don't know," Ino hesitated and turned her heel with no purpose. "Hinata's the first half vampire I've ever seen. The Hyuuga family has always served the vampires but nobody knew of their nature; half-vampires are rare, as it is the case. And even then, vampires closely resemble humans – more so half-vampires, I think the scent or so is different… I really don't know."

"Really?" Sakura asked, confusion continued to penetrate her head. "Why, is there any discrimination between half vampires and pure bloods?"

"Sakura, dear, there is much more than just that. Whatever the dark society sees in the halves are things I don't have any information on," Ino said and looked at her, adding curtly: "sadly."

"It cannot be helped then. And Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"With Neji." said Ino.

"I need not ask, did I not?"

"No. Not at all."

"She is… in safe hands, aye…?"

"Neji… hurting her? I don't think so."

"Currently, however…"

Ino's eyes landed sharply on hers, making Sakura recoil. Ino clucked her tongue and her brows furrowed. "Hold that thought, Sakura. _I know what you are thinking about. _And as much as I understand your contempt, don't you dare doubt Neji – he's our friend!" her tone started cold, to calm and ended into a rising intonation, almost shrieking. But she instantly relaxed, hugging herself. "There is no need for worries. I know how much you loathe vampires… and the mere thought of their beings but believe it or not, not all are that evil. I know, for sure, Sasuke-sama isn't all that you claim him to be."

"I think I shall be the judge of that," Sakura said, sneering. She was ready to accept Neji – he was a vampire, most likely not of his own disposition. But Sasuke was a different matter. He was a full vampire since forever, and she would not allow such thoughts waver her conviction. Especially when her mind remembered the earlier episode he initiated. "That blasted of a prince you _worship_ has tried to dishonor me!"

Ino took a double take, and slowly, Sakura's words registered in her mind, and her expression manifesting her shock. Her screech resounded through the halls.

.

.

.

**-for when shadows arise, light abounds-**

.

.

.

"That is preposterous!" the joined voices of the Akatsuki continued to slaughter Sasuke's jurisdiction. "That is possible under certain circumstances but the situation you're posing is of blasphemy," Hidan spoke, his authority withstood. "Unethical and a disgrace to Vampirism!"

"This is my choice, are you questioning the utmost authority given to a host?"

"Nonetheless, this tradition was upheld for the benefit of the vampire race!"

"—and to the host, we must not forget about that," Tobi spoke, scratching his head.

"You—do not forget we are fighting for the same cause!"

"Enough," Fugaku spoke. His voice was not loud but strong enough to stress out he was order. He was judgment and he was king. "Clearly, this is an abomination," he paused. Hidan beamed, mocking Sasuke. "But tradition is tradition," it was Sasuke's turn to smirk and shooting Hidan's cocky smile off his face. "As of now, we will continue to deliberate on this. Sasuke, second Prince of the Uchiha Clan, your choice will be on hold until we reach a verdict. That is all. Dismissed."

Sasuke stayed still as he heard everyone packing up, the noise of scrunching and lining of papers rang through his ears. The voice of Tobi was particularly prominent amidst the other voices of the members of Akatsuki. He felt his mother patting him on the back and saying softly, _it's okay. _He could only nod but even he couldn't say it was voluntary. He could see feet jostling to and from away from him from his peripheral vision.

"Sasuke," his father's voice brought him back from his idle thoughts. "Yes, Your Majesty?" his face was still impassive, he was never close to his father anyway. "I am… very disappointed." And he left with just that.

Itachi couldn't contain the smirk brewing on his face and left for his study.

"Tch," Sasuke has never liked his father but he couldn't understand the heaviness his chest suddenly felt when he heard his father utter those words. He never felt any more pathetic than he was when he was still a human child. No less than those times he admired _the exceptional prodigy_ and reaching towards his remote father even though it was obviously futile. He gritted his teeth; the cycle will go on for eternity.

Once the room was cleared of everyone, he balled his fist and closed his eyes. _Forever. _

_Time has stopped for them._

_._

_._

_._

**-I breathe my last, we are dead; but I have never felt more alive-**

.

.

.

Itachi closed his eyes, hearing the tick-tock-tick of the clock as he rested for show. _"Dear foolish little brother," _he thought with a forlorn sigh, "This is for your own good."

A loud bang was heard. He stayed seated nonchalantly as he perceived in sound the scurrying of silent feet and barbaric long strides of another entity. Another loud bang was heard and more panic aroused; he could hear their minds, those humans.

The door of his study swung open. "Itachi."

"Kisame."

"They are here."

"On time, then. Call ceaselessly the guards: the loup-garous have arrived," Itachi finally stood with silence and grace that even other vampires could not execute, and took his coat. "We must show a better welcome to their… fashionable entrance."

.

.

.

**-my deceit, you accept as truth, and my truth shall deceive even the most painful lies-**

.

.

.

"I do not believe you," Ino gasped scandalously. "Sasuke-sama would never do such a… a… an immoral act!"

"Ino, my dearest friend, lest you forget, Sasuke is but a bloody vampire and vampires are eluded of morals," she back-bit. "To break Hinata and the others free from whatever punishments for their violations, Sasuke and I made a deal of whatever request he asks. It never occurred to me that he would wish my clothes off of me, my modesty, as part of the end of our bargain."

"Whatever is wrong then? It cannot be rape; you have expressed your agreement by bargaining!" Ino walked back and forth and bit her thumb slightly. "He is not at fault, I tell you. You should know that. Whatever happened to your honor and pride and promises-must-be-fulfilled oaths?" Sakura tried to speak. "And you are backing out of a deal; for heaven's sake, Sakura, I know that what had happened cannot be repealed nor can a thousand of centuries or more could heal but we cannot, cannot, absolutely cannot wholesomely blame them, I have to say!"

"Ino—,"

"Tut-tut, let me finish, my dear, dear, best friend with the widest forehead that ever lived—,"

"What? You pig—," Ino shushed her with a delicate finger. "Must I repeat? Do not interrupt. You see, it is in our nature to hate their way of living as it is opposed to our nature. But cannot you see, my dear old friend, that what they do is their nature and they cannot oppose to it as we cannot to ours?"

"Ino, have they persuaded you in such a wicked way of the sort or something that I am unaware of? You are defending murderers of our kind – they who have countless violated our natures. You are still human, correct?"

"Correct. They have taken bit of my blood but never conducted the Ritual of Conversion. I was said to not have the right qualities."

"Heaven has smiled upon you then. Back to your previous point: as they may defend their nature, we should defend ours."

"I am aware of your point but I have to say, please, listen and consider that what they do is not totally evil. Truth be told, there are bastardly vampires lurking the castle's walls but not all are – majority are good, per se. They were even civilized. They needed blood to survive and by the Ritual of Proffer, kept both natures balanced."

Sakura felt disheartened. She knew what Ino was saying but it still caged her emotions as if she was betrayed.

"They killed my mother. We never killed one of them, and even if we are to attempt such, we are almost very much overpowered. How is that balanced, pray tell? They live for eternity but my mother… will never resurrect." Sakura shook her head; the blonde clenched her chest and closed her eyes because she knew, and it was a solid point. "No such balance exists because in time, we would all be expired and they would continue living. And they are just stalling but in the end it shall all be the same. Our natures and theirs… will never be balanced for no such equality exists and I understand, Ino," her emerald eyes spilled tears. "That not all of them may be bad, and some may be good, I will give that benefit of the doubt. But my hatred will stay alive and burning because even if it's not my mother, a child losing theirs would be the worst experience ever. Vampires would never understand that. Not even Sasuke." She closed her eyes._ "No, not even him."_

BANG!

"What is that?" Sakura's head snapped to the direction of the noise. "I… I don't know," Ino replied, worry evident in her face. She quickly went to the door and opened it, seeing a group of humans running away in one direction guarded by a vampire infantryman.

"Quickly, come, the both of you!" he spoke. "What is going on, may we ask?" Ino said as she called Sakura towards her. "Werewolves have come."

"Werewolves?" Sakura asked. "I thought they would never, ever be able to set foot on vampire territories?" The vampire stood still. "You are the Captive of Second Prince Sasuke Uchiha," he bowed, confusing Sakura. Ino remained impassive. "What are they doing here?" she asked.

"We suspect they were led here, of some sort, no one can confirm for sure."

"Are we in trouble – can… can you handle them, you vampires, I mean?" Sakura clasped her sweaty hands before holding Ino's. "Of course, but we must get you to a safe place. Loup-garous' aren't refined to our law and contract. They would kill you."

"But what about the town and the people there?" Sakura grew frantic. Another loud bang was heard and the vampire pushed the two to run when a werewolf suddenly jumped on him. "Go!" And the two ran away despite the shaky legs that carried them, leaving the vampire fighting to stall for them. When Sakura looked back, she saw him fighting two.

.

.

.

**-grieve, o'heart of mine-**

.

.

.

"The Loup-garous have come," Fugaku spoke. "Calculate their numbers, dispatch accordingly to the town, fortify and protect the people, we cannot risk losing valuable supply."

"I shall get to it," Sasori volunteered. "Mangy dogs should not play with our food." And he left in a nanosecond. Sasuke narrowed his eyes._ Sakura._He eyed Itachi, whom had just arrived in the room, and was very calm as usual but appeared to be deep in thought. An infantryman burst in the room in deep breaths. "Excuse my intrusion, but I have valuable information."

"Speak, servant," Fugaku commanded.

"Yes, my lord. There are two battalions; half of right battalion's half has dispersed in the castle, its other half headed to the town's direction while the left battalion awaits outside encircling the castle. The alpha seems to be within the battalion outside."

Fugaku was disgruntled. "Only two battalions? Do they think we are that easy?" Sasuke breathed in, without any feelings. They were mocking them. The werewolves found their hideout and sent only two battalions? Should the Alpha have not come, it would have been more as infuriating as it is insulting.

"Itachi," Fugaku spoke, "Front lines, you stand. Commandeer three groups, Kisame shall back you up. Go to the entrance and kill those mongrels as you pass on the way; do not hesitate when you reach them. If they are to belittle us, this will not take long."

"Should we not try to compromise first, Father?"

"Barbaric. Eradicate the idea; we are superior. Unless we are of higher footage, the answer shall remain no for all time."

"As you say, Your Highness," Itachi and Kisame fleeted to their destination. The rest were dispatched to their respective strategic roles. Sasuke was left.

"Sasuke," Fugaku finally highlighted. The younger vampire glanced at his father. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"You shall go for the Alpha."

.

.

.

**-rekindle in me the fire, let my glory show above all-**

.

.

.

"Kisame, I leave it in your care," Itachi said. The shark-looking vampire grinned, "But of course." Every werewolf in their sight, as they pushed through to the front, was killed. It was not particularly difficult for them as werewolves may have unbelievable strength, the vampires were still strong; though the enemy was quite fast, it was not enough to match their speed. It did not take long for them to reach the front of the castle where most of the action took place. Followed by three groups of vampire soldiers, Itachi distributed them where they were needed. Kisame commandeered as Itachi disappeared. "Well, well, unhygienic little pups; come on and try to outlive this suicide attempt of yours."

.

.

.

**-cry out; an illusion of the past, the reality of the present-**

.

.

.

"Do not fail me, my son. This is my vantage point; if you can prove to me that your desire is great, then your desire shall be appeased." Sasuke remained silent, contemplating on the matter at hand. Fugaku was giving him a chance and this elated him. He continued: "I can see that Mikoto trusts your judgment and I have but little reason not to. Nonetheless, your decision is generally disagreeable. Make use of this occasion to prove it is acceptable."

"Father, do you do this to appease the disturbance and disagreement of the Akatsuki?"

"I will not lie when I say it is partly so, but I have my reasons that concern not the Akatsuki."

"You take pity on me? Surely this is—,"

"No, Sasuke. Pity is out of the question," Fugaku's expression remained stoic. "Now go, you have a task that need be accomplished. This can wait." Bowing, Sasuke took his leave, unsure of what to feel. Once he was out of vision, Fugaku massaged his temples and sighed.

"We are only vampires; we are not Imperials," moments of the Massacre flashbacked in his mind; the Imperials finding their clan perfect to make use of.

"You intend for him to lose," Mikoto spoke. Her voice was neutral. Fugaku breathed in, smelling the battle – spilling of the blood of the vampires and of the werewolves'. "It is for my son's own good."

"Oh, Fugaku."

"Go, Mikoto. Go to your son. We cannot let him die; there is still much need of him."

.

.

.

**-love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence-  
**_(H.L. Mencken)_

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't know if his father had any other meaning to his words. Nonetheless, that was something he could find a way out of later. For the meantime, he ought it best to hold on to those words because he has to win over everyone's decision. It's been too long since he has waited and he would not stand to wait any longer. All he wanted was to protect her, after all. All he wished for was a small piece of humanity.

As he stood at the top of the castle, viewing the little war waging by the castle grounds – overgrown dogs became shabby lice to his eyes – he couldn't help but let a smirk escape his lips. This was his chance, and he would not let it pass.

One dog caught his attention – he seemed as if he was the one barking the orders. _Alpha. _That was the first thought that came to Sasuke's mind. And with that, he jumped down into the fight. As soon as he landed, he lunged towards the Alpha, his fur had tinges of green, Sasuke noted, and it proved much to his further revulsion. "Disgusting mongrel," Sasuke snarled and the werewolf threw his opponent sideways with ease. "Are you the alpha?"

The werewolf turned his full attention to Sasuke, his eyes burning with determination. "That I am!" he said, energetic and stroke a pose, making Sasuke believing more and more that his opponent was an idiot.

With great ease despite its size, it bowed. "My name is Rock Lee!"

"Not interested," Sasuke said and with his speed, forwarded, launching a kick. Lee jumped, and forced power in his elbow, aimed towards Sasuke. He was quick to dodge his strike and smirked. _Vampires' speed is above par and immeasurable compared to mongrels. _But he was startled from his thoughts when the green beast appeared in front of him a second after, not seemingly worried – carefree, even. As Sasuke jumped away from Lee's claw, the beast destroyed a tree in exchange where Sasuke stood a second before. The vampire's brow furrowed. _So this is the power of an alpha, huh? _But it was not enough. He was determined and he was not going to let something like this become a missed opportunity.

Their fight was long and weary but done swiftly and in fast movements that humans would only see blurs to nothing. Vampires and werewolves of low natures had a hard time deciphering the movements themselves.

Sasuke lost his footing by a sweeping stroke from the werewolf and in his carelessness, fell on his side. Lee was not one to miss a beneficial opening and was going to drive it home, intent on burying Sasuke where he lies. That's when a whiff of a peculiar scent entered the werewolf's nose and it was intoxicating. It was accompanied by a ringing _Sasuke! _But he knew it rang only in his mind.

His momentary pause was all Sasuke needed to turn the tables around. With a forceful jab on the torso, he sent Lee flying and the loud thump on the floor indicated his fall. Sasuke wasted no second to sit astride the werewolf, ignoring the foul smell the mongrels had. His right hand turned rigid as if it was steeled and his nails never seemed sharper than at that moment. He held this as a weapon upon Lee's neck and the werewolf seemed dazed a second more before understanding his imminent defeat – his pride weighed more than carnage, his code of honor sat atop a pedestal.

"I lost," he said but he was the principled kind and a defeat is a defeat. Futile struggle tarnishes dignity in his eyes.

"Yes," said Sasuke but he did not waver from his position, sending a silent message to the alpha. Lee could see it and could read it clearer, sworn upon the moon. He firmly raised an arm sideways and all the other werewolves backed down, moaning.

Sasuke grabbed Lee's neck as soon as he turned back into his human form; Sasuke's expression hardened. "For what reason do you have in attacking a vampire fortress?"

"A scent," Lee said with much difficulty but unwavering. "The scent of youth."

Back at the castle, Sakura watched as the werewolf was subjugated by Sasuke and she felt relief wash over her. This bothered her. _I have… unconsciously rooted for Sasuke… and the vampire kind._ She could not hear their conversation but she knew, and she had no doubt, that the moment she arrived, the werewolf glazed its sight on her. _It was its moment of weakness. _And she could not help but think what it meant to her when she saw Sasuke about to be killed and in her mind, she shouted his name in great fervor, fear and wishful thinking. Somehow, Ino and her had separated and she ended up at a veranda in the castle.

Not far from her, Mikoto watched from the shadows and smiled. The land has stilled, the air reeked of dog smell but it has now pacified. But her heart greatly swelled with pride. _He proved you wrong, my dear _she thought and raised her head. The moon has shed its scarlet color and has now returned to its usual whiteness, not the yellowish dye it bore on a wolf's night.

Itachi walked towards to her. "Mother," he said. Mikoto turned to her eldest. "Itachi." Sakura remained oblivious to this exchange nor did she notice the presence of the two, but the two knew where she stood.

"He defeated the alpha," she continued, smile bearing pride that Itachi shared. "Yes," he replied. "Sasori and his team have quelled the rampage of the werewolves in the village."

"Wonderful. Are there any casualties?"

"One."

"I see. That is most unfortunate."

"Mother," he said. "It's Sasuke's offer's father."

.

.

.

**-don't stop, won't stop-**

.

.

.

"What is this about the scent of youth?" Sasuke asked. He wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with immortality. The mongrels have always tried to copy the timelessness of vampires through other means. But they have no such luck for centuries, from what they know.

"I cannot tell you," Lee said. Sasuke's hold on his neck tightened. "I repeat my question."

"The truth will not be told to the cold ones."

"You will die."

"And the truth will die with me."

Sasuke hissed. "Foolish mongrel," he murmured to himself but didn't care the least if he was heard. "Who owns the scent of youth?"

Lee grinned. "The most beautiful flower my eyes have ever laid eyes on."

"Your attempt at prose fails you. Now speak, _who_ owns the scent of youth?"

He didn't reply but looked a ways aside from him and into a distance towards the castle. Sasuke followed his train of sight and saw clearly a trembling Sakura whom was watching them immensely. He saw her movements to the smallest quiver when she probably finally noticed that they were now looking at her. Everyone was.

"We will never touch the fortress again and we are willing to make amends or alliances if you give her to us."

But Sasuke continued to watch Sakura and hearing Lee's words turned his anger into rage and into something unnamed, but the feeling of threat bubbled in him in lashing hate. In this blank rationale moment, he let go of Lee's neck and thrust his other hand, steeled and murderous into Lee's abdomen as he fell. The sight of bloodshed of their Alpha made the rest of the pack howl in frenzy.

"You speak of such again and I swear upon the moon that no werewolf will ever roam the earth again," Sasuke said in a threat that was too enormously impossible by logic but Lee could almost believe that Sasuke could make it true – _will _make it true. His tone was the most menacing he had ever heard in his long life.

"I am willing to die to gain her," Lee said, grinning and disregarding the threat and the pain surging in his abdomen. If he wins, he'll regenerate the tendons and heal without problem later on. But Sasuke was much more dangerous now and Lee felt threatened just by his gaze. However, he did not lie when he said he was willing to give up his life to have her. "It's love at first sight!" he said, further angering Sasuke. And threatened as he may be, he only felt more enthusiastic, more challenged by the great enemy. "This is the way of the youth!"

Everyone watched the two. None of their subordinates moved, waiting for Sasuke's signal, or their Alpha's attack, respectively. Sasuke snarled. "Listen," Sasuke said, his voice loud enough for the whole field-full of subordinates to hear – both vampires and werewolves. Mikoto and Itachi stopped their silent conversation and paid greater attention to Sasuke, just as he commanded.

"That girl is mine," Sasuke deadpanned. "And you… will not touch my bride!" and with one swift move, the clearing became a battlefield again.

* * *

**More Notes: **Aye! Finally got this out. I found this chapter very fun to write, and very annoying to edit. If mistakes still managed to elude me, well, I am not surprised.

At any rate, I hope you enjoyed that. _I hope that was good enough compensation for the years of no updates? _...probably not, but, we'll see how it goes.

Kindly let me now your insights; I'd appreciate it wholeheartedly and thoroughly.

~neon kun


	9. VII

**NotesNotesNotes: **So this is short. Because I decided to write short chapters and post more frequently than writing long ones that would take me... forever to post. I'm experimenting with formats and styles and all that. Keep up, loves. You can do it. And, say hi. It helps me write.

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter vii**

.

.

.

"I still cannot fathom that you managed to land yourself with quite the injuries," Sakura said. Sasuke merely grunted but did not ignore her as she would have believed he would. "Their scent is rather distracting – foul… barbaric."

"Is it not a dog's trait to sniff out scents? And yet here you are speaking in such great knowledge of a peculiarity they so very much embody."

"I do hope you are not implying we are like of those mongrels."

She shook her head, opting to stay silent. She did not feel like arguing or fighting with Sasuke at the moment. He had sustained a few injuries in the last battle and forthrightly, she just wished those to heal and save her the constant reminder of. But the thing is: she was greatly baffled on how healing vampires tread. They seemed to have been fantastically (for how could not one see the glory of it?) invincible where she stood. It was the first time she saw an injured vampire.

"Sasuke?" she said, trying to catch his attention. He looked so burdened and Sakura had only meager ideas that could rationalize its manifestations. However, her worries were unneeded; his attention was always so much directed to her. He looked at her the moment her mouth opened. His stare prodded her to continue. "As you know, I have none the knowledge of taking care of _your_ injuries." She lingered, making sure he understood, and bandaged his torso after an adequate application of medicine. She knew they worked on humans but on vampires? Sakura had none the ample ideas of, if any at all.

"We heal in due time," he said in a murmur, specifically addressing only minor injuries such as his current damage. "Which is to say: in a few seconds, minutes or hours – reckoning on how grave the injury."

"…then pray tell, what was I doing in vain then? You should have told me earlier on; spare both of us the inconvenience! My, what a waste of time for you and I both."

"None of that inconvenience-nonsense," Sasuke said and slight as it may be, smiled at her. This shocked her infinitely and rooted her to her spot, leaving her breathless for some reason and at the same time, breaking every bit of her. Nothing, in spite of this, prepared her from the sudden jolt of warmth escalating in her involuntarily as he said his next words: "I relish the feeling of you taking care of me."

.

.

.

**…**

"_Bride?" Lee howled. "She is your bride?"All around field, surrounding the two, vampires and werewolves fought; all around them, one of the either was felled by the minute. Though news was news, none of the vampires questioned this new information; instead, they fought more rigorously, adding this to their list of reasons to win. It was to be surmised and to be judged a better time and Sasuke had none the care to fear._

_From their positions, Itachi and Mikoto watched, with the former in unbridled amusement and with the latter in surprise. "Bride," she murmured to herself, forgetting for a second that Itachi was beside her. "But he said he wishes not the girl to be turned into a vampire."_

_Itachi looked at her. "I believe he wishes to wed with her, a mortal."_

"_This poses problems, my dear child," she replied. "Too many complications. And I give him my blessings for a marriage but this, this changes everything."_

"_Aye, mother," Itachi turned his gaze back to the field – to Sasuke and to Lee. There were no worries in his mind regarding Sasuke's safety; he would not be beaten by the Alpha in his current standing, but what vexed him was the temper and anxiety that was evidently brewing and fermenting inside his little brother. "He's doing what we have always wanted to do: oppose the Imperials."_

_Back to Sasuke and Lee, the vampire seethed and the werewolf devised. The hate coursing through Sasuke was imminent and he did nothing to stop himself from being so livid. Moreover, he welcomed it. Lee was a threat. He said things that could destroy every little thing he was building - his little sense of humanity. His only humanity. He would take her from him and that was something he could not permit over anything and above all else. Sasuke would kill him - no, he would not just kill him. Torture; he would make sure to bring him agony and pain so slowly and cruelly... there would be no room for mercy. _"_Yes, bride," Sasuke drawled. "Your brain cannot process such simple thoughts? Not a surprise for a mongrel, it is not."_

_Lee braced himself, trying to bid the littlest time to let a bit of the damage inflicted upon him to heal. Sasuke saw this and quickly thrust a dagger – he had almost forgotten that he had a weapon on him – in the wound he earlier meted out, further and deeper and twisting the blade when he was satisfied. "No, mongrel," Sasuke said. "I will not make this easy for you." He threw Lee on the ground, with a twist of his arm, withdrawing the blade in a second. He really hated the stench that the werewolf emitted – even their blood reeked of rotten squalor. But more than that, further hate and anger has consumed him. Itachi playing tease to steal her from him posed little threat to him – he knew his brother and despite admonitions, he believed from the recesses of his mind, that he would do no such thing. That man worked with reasons and destroying what little of their sense of family was what Itachi was protecting, in secret maybe but Sasuke knew. He would never admit it nor he would ever divulge it but it was enough a reassurance. But this werewolf had none of the sense they so carefully craft. He would steal her! He would steal her – this continued like a mock teasing and berating him from his mind, opening a small fracture of insecurity and disdain for self. Sakura was his sanctuary, though the girl may never understand why. And he rather she lash at him and hate him – spat at him, even! – if only he would have her stay close to him. She need not understand; he need not the perfect romance. Her mere attendance and willingness to stay with him was enough, even if he sought so much more. Still, it was enough._

_He tried to retrieve these thoughts to withdraw; if he needed to really consider, he would anon. He felt pressure on his stomach and caught the sigh of Lee scratching him by the stomach. It was a moment of weakness; he must focus all awareness to the mongrel in front of him. And as much as it fell his pride, he would sooner rather fall than lose her because of it. The pain gnawed where the injury was but the werewolf's attack was not enough to stagger him._

_Lee landed on his knee, notoriously wounded than he calculated. The wound Sasuke inflicted on him was nothing short of remarkable but he did not anticipate the venom in it. It was slowly worming itself in his system, slow but gradual and he had no idea what it was exactly. How, he wondered. Could have this vampire's nails be riddled with poison? No, he shook his head. He would've smelled it. This man was dangerous. Sasuke's hate was cursing through his blood and that would kill him; he knew then and there Sasuke was special. That he had a goal and that perhaps nature would not mind contriving a bit to achieve this. There was a bigger picture he had to see._

"_I shan't give up," Lee said anyway and consequently howled. In a split second, the werewolves jumped rearwards and receded to the forest. He looked up a second before escaping. Lee was glad the man was lost in his thoughts to allow him a second to leave. Though it may seem a good chance, he would have hurt him, yes, but in return, Sasuke would have killed him. The moon turned back to its color, not the vastly yellow that sported their advantage. But what truly convinced him was that in its whiteness, the moon was laced with tinges of red. It was a small influence but the fact he could influence the moon was too dangerous a menace. There would be a next time, he thought. And the next time he would be prepared._

_The Loup-garous fled the scene._

**…**

.

.

.

His smile was daunting. It was her conclusion after he reluctantly left when a knock on the door asked for his company in the meeting room or so she believed; she paid little attention and paid the price through unsureness. Sakura was too mesmerized, too distracted and too embarrassed for herself. It made her feel things she should not – _no, no, no –_ be feeling. The sincerity and kindness of the smile made her calm her nerves, feeling as though things would be all right, while it also made her heart thump rigorously – it was fear, yes? Yes? she told herself it was but she was too aware that she was just trying to persuade herself. For that smile, for a second, made her forget that he was a vampire. And for a second, that smile made her _believe _that he was someone she could be safe with.

She thought back to the events. When the werewolves fled, he was in her presence a second after, surprising and enfolded her into him. Sakura wanted to thrash and push him away but the urgency in his embrace froze her. There was a raw, passionate sincerity and creeping fear that coursed through her from him as he touched her. He said nothing to her and without breaking contact, told Itachi that he leaves the furbishing of the aftermath to him – something that startled Sakura; she had not even seen Itachi and Mikoto standing a distance from her.

He then took her to his room and proceeded to just watch her every moment, even if a good amount of her movements were the rising and falling of her chest from breathing, and the occasional blinking. She thought he would make remarks, to say things that would irritate her and a proceed of arguments would ensue; instead, he sighed as though relieved and sat on a chair in a few steps adjacent to her, eyes still trained on her. As if losing his sight on her would mean losing her entirely. This irregularity of him bothered her. He took his coat off and let it slide down to the floor, making a small thump, and progressed to unbutton his shirt. There were three lines of scratches bleeding from his earlier fight. Sakura instinctively looked around and realized it was the room he had asked for her dues. But that recognition was quickly tossed in a different vault in her mind. She then quickly made a stride for the bedside table and opened the few drawers in the bare room. There was a bed big enough for two… or three, bedside tables on each side with a lamp on the right and few papers stacked on the left. The walls were mauve red and the curtains were a deeper red, closed, and from the size of it meant the windows were just as large, eating half of the wall's space.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside a sleek black wooden coffee table with another chair on the other side. A sofa rested adjacent to it, beside a door – the one connected to the bathroom. Overall, it was indeed cleared of any other decorations and adorned only with the necessities and yet, through its bareness exuded simple elegance and comfort. She didn't find what she was looking for in the drawer of the bedside table and scampered into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet, found some towels and there! bundles of bandages. Beside it were ointments. Sakura swooped them into her arms and went back to Sasuke's side who was now fully undressed by the torso and was holding his wounds, blood seeping through; still, his gaze was still fixed on her and not on the wound. From her eyes, he barely acknowledged it at all.

Somehow, she knew she should have really found this action of his nerving. Nevertheless, she had other things occupying her mind. Though both were calm, the respective turmoil in them was ravishing their nerves. Sakura was keeping her nervousness at bay with feeding her mind busy to the thought of having to heal his injuries or at the very least, cleaning them – just to take the blood off of her sight. His quietness was not uncomfortable although it perturbed her a bit. He never was one to ignore her so blatantly. Sakura found this something she had little fondness of but that she should – oh, how confusing! she threw this thought to the back of her mind, also. Bewilderment was just piling in her. Then they conversed. Then he smiled. _Then,_she was just shaken.

That was at that moment. Minutes ago – probably an hour already. Now, she realized that it was so droll, her ministrations – of course vampires have their particular way of healing. They're distinct from humans. So different from her. This alienated her far more than she would recognize. She could sense something was off and arguing with him when he had just saved her from being taken by the werewolves was something she was actually grateful for – if only it had happened. In its place, he was unruffled outwardly, and looked at her so hardly as if to keep her in place.

"But what place is it," she thought to herself. _By his side. _She shook her head and was angered instantly, and to herself. It hit her hard: Sasuke protected her and she knew this by heart. The fear that he would lose and she would be whisked away by the Loup-garous frightened her. She rooted for him silently, and hoping he would win and stay safe. But that was wrong... wasn't it? He was a vampire. He could not be trusted!

She paused from her thoughts and disallowed herself further perplexity.

But she allowed herself to linger on the memory of his smile. It was daunting and it made her smile to herself.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said as soon Sasuke entered the halls of the meeting room. He took note of everyone's presence – the Akatsuki, his brother, Mikoto and Fugaku. He nodded and took his seat. Mikoto did the same.

Sasuke stayed quiet. His mind was blank and his heart was racing but not because of the meeting. It was the imminent threat that Sakura has become a target.

"So it is done," Fugaku's voice broke the silence. "Now, however, I would opt the accounts. Proceed."

Tobi then ensued speaking; to give an account on the casualties of vampires. The destroyed areas of the vampire territory and the fortress itself – where the enemy came in from, and all other facets that Sasuke droned down and let his thoughts further devour him. He only cared that the Alpha was his for the taking and though he won, was not able to kill him. That the fact remains: he let the mongrel escape. And it was the promise of return that aggravated him. The promise of taking her for himself.

"I see," Fugaku said after Tobi finished stating the information he asked for. "It's good the casualties are at a minimal. Do something about this. I want the injured to be taken care of; the fortress must be repaired at once. We will consider further fortifying the walls as stated by Kisame. Now, for the village?"

Sasori spoke up: "There were destroyed dense forestry in the outskirts, but the mongrels lingered only by the borders. It is believed that they only dispatched troops there for the purpose of distracting us. However," he paused and cleared his throat before resuming: "apparently, there is a tiny farmland a short distance from the square of the town. It was an expanse off, not quite where the residential area is. In point of fact, it is the only tenant separated from the residential area."

Mikot looked at Itachi worriedly and this did not elude Sasuke's eyes. The moment he heard the word 'farm', his attention snapped to Sasori. That was where Sakura lived previous to the ritual; it was only her father and herself that stayed there. Fugaku nodded for him to continue.

"The Loup-garous wreaked havoc there," Sasori said, his distinct note and accent was heightened by the information he gave. "They probably thought it was abandoned – either way, they destroyed the farm. There was an old man living there."

Sasuke abruply stood up, drawing all's attention towards him. "Sakura's father," he said, no urgency in his voice, none of the concern Mikoto thought it would bear. "Is he alive? He is fine, isn't he, Sasori?" The concern was not his, Itachi thought to himself. It's for the girl.

The redhead looked away. "He is dead, prince Sasuke."

Sasuke stormed out the hall and left them, intent on finding Sakura and deliberated inwardly whether to tell her or not. He ignored their shouts for him to return to the meeting hall. He took comfort in the fact he heard not his mother's or Itachi's voice in those thunderous calls of return. The matter of the scent of youth could be talked about later. For now, he had to find her. And despite her hating him, he will love her. Now more than ever. Because he was the only one she had left.

* * *

**More Notes: **I have coffee. I am giddy. I am geared up on studying. Hurrah. Sorta.

So! I will probably post next week. Probably around this length again. Leave a review and share your insights. It's fuel. Because I'm giddy like that.

Also, hi.

**~neon kun**


	10. VIII

**NotesNotesNotes: **Don't be disappointed. I will update next week. Longer. I just wanted this out for one reason and one reason alone: I WANT TO JUST SHARE THAT THEY FOUND A **21-FOOT CROCODILE **somewhere in my country. IT IS AWESOME. I shouldn't be saying this because it ate a farmer or was that a fisherman and, and, possibly last year, a little kid. It took 100 or so men to transport and carry it to wherever. It's so amazing and cool and scary and awesome.

K. Rant done. Now, hi.

I love coffee. Have I told you guys that?

**Dedicated to: **musoninjaRAWR. Because she made me giddy with her insights. Hi.  
Also, I'd like to thank you.

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard Disclaimer is Applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter viii**

.

.

.

He was gladdened to see her safe and well – that she is here and within his grasp. But that very realization made him blanch for what could be more frightening to have her so close and yet bring her in danger's extent and, ah, not to forget: that he is one of danger's behold.

The moment he brought her to isolation from all reigns except the two of them in his quarters, she let go of her clutch on him and pursed her lips and stayed quiet, unrelenting but silently watching the wooden floors of his room. He made a move to the window.

"Ah," he tried to speak and shake her; he would gladly receive her anger but silence is none the adept of hers and so it took him less tolerance to it. Her nonsensical blathering amused him once upon a time and in these memories he had so carefully stored for only himself kept his little humanity intact – squared in a tiny bundle in the depths of his abysmal capacity for anything and everything. Or so he would like to think. It has been a wall he has easily built and unyielding to destruction. But oh, oh she was the key to it all. And a key so dangerous to danger. She could not be put in harm's way; she was his key to humanity and sanity and no amorous display and hold of power would ever whisk him to embrace it fully with no remorse. His little key is humanity. His abomination is not to taint it.

"You are not one of us anymore," her voice was soft and was not corded by accusation but the blow it dealt him was scathing through and through but not, not in the surface. He would not allow it. But the foundation has become weak and she would destroy it, so he had to reinforce himself.

"No," he agreed. "I am a vampire."

"And so this notion concerned you that you have no right or so to see me?"

"The bite is feral," he closed his eyes. "The agony strenuous but that is not what spited me to deter sighting you."

"Then tell me so! Of what good sense befell you to sight me no more?" Her words were crumbling and her self-composure ridiculed by herself, besting the slender walls of her hatred; oh, it was diaphanous and she would not care to break it.

"The thirst," he answered, raspy and leaned on the wall, his face facing it, away from her judging eyes – and yes, he deserved it maybe, but it was not his choice and the grander picture only allowed so limited choices that strained them. For only the powerful have hold to make choices befitting their wishes. Not he; he was powerless and he was a pawn to their devices. A fact he begrudgingly accepted. But this was precisely why he allied himself with Sasuke. He shook his head; now was not the time to entertain such thoughts. She was here and she deserved all his attention.

At his response, she tensed. "And?" she asked; her voice was firm.

"The thirst," he repeated. "The first thirst is too much. Your senses heighten and you _feel_ blood from anywhere, so beautiful, so… enthralling."

"But that is it!" Tenten said, her voice rising. "Did they not give you the blood you needed to overcome such an experience? I refuse to believe this! Lo, Neji, for if not, you must have died!" She knew she should be averse to her own words. Had Sakura heard her, she would be mortified and Tenten knew she would be ashamed of herself. Conversely, she was with him and only him and her thoughts were allowed to wander truthfully without filters.

"Your blood," he snapped. "was all I could smell; what I thirsted for. And for a fortnight, I would not take anything but that scent – my body would not allow myself to drink another's."

Her brows furrowed and her heart skipped a beat but not in the way that elated a person, but in fretfulness. For a second, she grew fearful. He looked at her fully. "Do you not see? I had sought to drink from you – I coveted all your blood, to bare my infant fangs upon your supple neck, to drink you and see for myself if the luscious blood I could smell even from the castle – and do not be mistaken, Tenten, for I knew it was your blood, by and by, nevertheless your distance – was just as succulent as its scent."

Her body shook; she could not comprehend the feelings that washed through over her. When she had first heard of the rumors of Neji becoming a vampire, she considered it but never really believed it. For how could she? It was too surreal a thought! It deemed impossible in every facet of imagination she could muster. But she considered it. However, none of all her considerations ever selected her to judge him as how he said it to be. He was her knight; he had protected her from everything, including from her own self and idiocies and rashness. She opened herself more than she could handle to him, for he never had hurt her and never had the idea ever crossed her. And if it would, she supposed, never would she have faith in it! For he was her knight and all the must she felt safety in him. Tenten always believed the most you needed protection from was yourself; perhaps so. But more than that, she now judged that the most you needed protection from was your very own defender.

"And I will not lie when I say I still thirst for it."

Her heart pulsated and she grew hot and sweaty. All she wanted now was to escape in anything she could find as a sanctuary – in any one, in any thing. She felt vulnerable and she knew she would rupture her own defenses.

"Come, Tenten; would you let me have a taste?"

* * *

**MoreNotes: **CROCODILES FOR THE WIN.

And, yes. That. Because they deserve a spotlight and, and, this story is just not about the fluff and romance - they are just points that come along the way. Though yes, it's a love story.

I love insights. Those who reviewed, I love you. xD For those who just favorites and alerts... Thank you too. I am happy to know you read this. Cause I really do love writing it. It's fun and it makes me giddy.

LIKE COFFEE.

Also, seriously, I still want to know your thoughts. PMs, reviews, messages - other ways, I'm not sure how you're going to do it, but yeah! Go ahead. I'm noisy today. Blame the awesome crocodile. Did I tell you it's awesome?

~neon kun


	11. IX

**NotesNotesNotes: **Clearly, I have no sense of time. I finished this chapter like, two weeks ago. I am not sure why I didn't post this sooner. I kind of forgot I had it written. When I read it... I blanched. I had to edit it and stuff and I am still not satisfied. Either way, I wanted to cut it shorter... but! I am already late in my promise and so here you go.

Also, I haven't had coffee much lately. Makes me sad. My cousin said I was drinking it too much past the point of necessity. :( I love him lots still though.

...but coffee...

**Dedicated to: **Sutefanii uchiha. Because ever since I started working on Coexisting again, she's been there to give her insights. I much appreciate it! Heart. Thank you.

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

__

* * *

**.chapter ix**

.

.

.

"Bite me," he said, holding her lithe body closer to his and guiding her mouth to his neck. "You need to feed." The girl moaned slightly, with eyes half closed and a glazy murk in her windows to her soul. Her lips quivered and reluctantly, she opened her mouth. "Do not hesitate," he said, urging her again and again, slowly but surely. Since he had found out, he elected never to rest till she has abided. "You are nearing your deathbed if you do not."

The girl bared her small fangs – enough to recognize she was not of the human race, but not enough to be entirely granted as a vampire – and grazed it lightly upon his neck. By this subtle contact, he felt a slender strand of pacification. Nonetheless, it was promptly engulfed by impatience; a surge of restlessness settled in the pits of his stomach at the realization she has not fed for years and years. There was, in fact, no doubt in his savvy for the whole affair. For it was her manner of atonement for the indignity she has brought from her flee. Atonement, as well, to those she had renounced to reap the fruition of her disgrace. It was years and years ago and yet she kept the wound fresh – renewed, moreover and so and so.

"I… I shan't," she answered, meekly, and her body became flaccid in his arms. It was a guilty pleasure and she felt more guilt than pleasure. Still, in her mind, it was one more to be guilt-ridden of: _let it amass_, she condoned herself. Somewhere within, she alleged (and so held it dearly and submissively) – a dwindling faith, devoured – that she would be redeemed. None of such help she could brace for it did she tolerate. Furthermore, letting her senses feel once more after dulling them for oh-so-long made her head ache, as though what little she had in her was trying to thaw its way out. Blood! It was everywhere! Everywhere! She could smell it so lusciously in the air; it caressed her so fondly and at once—but no, not of a human's. That is not what she required – that is not what she would nourish upon. It was intoxicating but her will was strong and then she reminded herself with her reply: "No, I cannot."

"You can," he retorted immediately but hushed it soothingly, as if to coax her. He held her closer, closing whatever space left between their bodies, and kept a firm embrace; he made sure she would not escape from what this_– _not while he was there, he would not have it!"I am not a judge. I will not judge. And so, feed. This is what you are. There is no escaping it. _There is no need to._" For him, it had been simply too stretched a time since the last he had permitted his _true_ self act his form.

Her eyes widened a fraction before closing halfway once more and stared at nothingness. His words held much meaning she had so much wanted to intake. She moved her head sideways and pressed her cheek to his neck and felt the blood coursing through him. It was so lovely. So warm, so… appealing. "Feed," he urged when he moved her and made her lips touch his neck. He held the back of her neck and pressed her gently. "Feed… and live. Live for me." She trembled with her suppression of tears; her emotions ran wild and she had never felt so safe before. "Feed, Hinata."

"Oh," she sobbed – she was breached; her name, she mused, was so beautiful when it was spoken by him and not just so, but as what he is truly and faithfully is and it was all that was needed to collapse her bidding – and this time, bared her fangs into his neck, letting herself drink, breaking the years and years she has not; breaking her fast which she considered her punishment to self and finally allowed herself to effusively _feel_. Her face flushed with color; and ah, how astonishing and breathtaking it was to taste and feel blood down her throat and every smidgen of her body again. The smooth and velvety taste of blood down her throat was exhilarating and she desired more and more _and more and more _of it. It really has been too long. And his blood was so much more than anyone or _anything_ could ever offer.

It was due.

From the crack on the door, Sakura watched as Hinata fed from Naruto with a frightened heart. She retreated, covering her mouth with her hands instinctively and holding a gasp in her throat.

.

.

.

He turned to the corner and when he finally saw the familiar door to his room, Sasuke slammed the door open. The room was empty of any life forms. _Of course, _he thought. _She would not stay still. _How amusing it would be, as always, but now is not the time.

"Sakura," he said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. There was no anger in him – for a long while since he had met Sakura, he could not feel. Sympathy for Sakura's loss? He tried but no such emotions rose. When he lost his family, he was lost with them. Anger? But for what? There was no rationale as to why he would – because the Loup-garous killed her father? Again, he knew too little of losing to portray the right feelings. The death of her father is something she would greatly lament. There would be a change in her. That, he was sure of. And the anticipation of _what _would change finally solicited a feeling: excitement. She would grow. She would hate. She would grow restless. Angry. Mortified. But she would grow. This made him smile.

He only needed to concentrate and he would find her. Nevertheless, somehow, an irksome suspicion prodded him to believe there was one other detail he must attend to foremost. Sasuke was tempted to bare his fangs, almost instinctively, at the stench of sullied blood disgraced his nose. The ambiance was infringed and the stench grew more vilified. This incited a sudden push to follow the ridiculing scent. Lo and behold, Sasuke found himself in front of Itoshi's quarters. The scent of the blood was bothersome and had he been younger, mortified at how restless the air has become. Involuntarily, faintly, he turned his head askew and closed his eyes; his nose scrunched from the stench when he opened the door, conclusively.

"My, to what do I owe the prince for such a visit?" Itoshi's voice was amiable and accommodating. But the sight of his room was unbearable. Blood smeared the wooden flooring and Sasuke would impinge that such a disturbance was Itoshi's doing. Sullied blood beckoned and the desire to heave developed ever so slightly. He trailed the blood with his eyes and found it pooled around an almost passed out Ino. Sometimes he felt he needed to be more disdained but he was a selfish man and he only cared because this would greatly affect his precious Offer.

"You are fouling the air," he opted to say, looking at Itoshi but glancing at Ino. "Did I not tell you to not make this too much of a punishment?"

"But it is, my prince! For how dare myself to accomplish such an errancy! Thus, foregone, satisfied myself with just a small amount of lashing… my prince," he replied with a smile, defending his actions; oh, Itoshi was greatly baffled! He truly did take into careful consideration his prince's words when he… punished his little Offer. He moved sideways and Sasuke took this as his way of inviting him in. The density of squalor, especially in the air, made him stand his ground. Regardless, he had no such inklings to stay further. Itoshi turned back to his original position, as though the rejection was nothing too much of an action. Itoshi faked a cough and spoke: "I do apologize for soiling the air. Her blood is not as luscious as your—,"

"Enough," he snarled. It was repugnant for him to hear Itoshi's desired praises for Sakura. There was no hiding the fact that Itoshi so greatly loved Sakura's mother's blood. He quickly obstructed the images of Itoshi and the proceeding times after he had had a taste; he obsessed over it so overtly and it was not the best of his memories. There was just so much of this vampire to be repulsed of, Sasuke vaguely considered. He felt a small surge of gratitude for the blonde Offer, then, her intentions clear to him now. For the time he was absent from Sakura's side, she protected her from her own master. Sasuke felt none indebt however; still, it would not hurt to offer a small act of extolment. "Clean the girl and have her healed. It will not do to have her killed; Akatsuki will not pardon you if so."

Itoshi bowed generously. So much so that Sasuke knew he was doing so in derision. "As you wish, my prince."

Sasuke shrugged and sighted the lacerated Ino. She was absurdly wounded but the lesions were not so deep to truly kill her – Sasuke had to give credit: Itoshi mastered torture to that extent. Ino's eyes held on to his, begging, though lacking so much energy that she usually exhibit; he knew she wished not that this be told to Sakura. He nodded to her. It will be a secret. At that moment, she fainted.

"Itoshi," Sasuke said before he left, with a placid animosity, as feral as his staunch aversion, "one day, I will kill you."

"It is an honor, my prince," was his reply, knowing that Sasuke heard him. Sasuke told himself that his threat will be made true without fail; it was not only a threat, it was a promise. For this was the man that devised all these atrocities; the kind of vampires that Sakura's hate is justified towards to. The one his hate wounded around, himself. Dormant, perhaps, for himself.

He walked around feeling her presence, focusing more on her and relaxing at the feel of her presence, away from Itoshi's loom. It was feint – ah, to be not so near yet not so far. The air trembled once more, him feeling it ever vaguely, however none like that of Itoshi's fouled air. Sasuke promptly distinguished it: Sakura was far from danger (oh, he chuckled, for how ironic was that! To be safe in danger's abode!), however her mood was erratically shook. The atmosphere proved much of it. He did not know when he started feeling more and more closely to the elements and how he was able to forge a connection to such an ability but that matter too little and what does truly only would be on how to fully utilize such a skill to the entirety of its potential. It only bolstered his convictions and vows: he would protect her and he would open her eyes to every little truth; she was going to be his trump card – she is his motivation, she will be his reason for the triumph of his goals.

Sasuke located her shaking form in a deserted corridor; the fact it was a few corners away from Naruto's quarters did not elude him. By her broken sight, he knew he could not tell her of anything just yet. She would break again and again _but_ she will mend again and again. And yet, now is not the time. Her breaking now could end up in permanence and so he would wait.

"Sakura," he called out to her as he stood in front of her lithe, balled appearance. She looked up at him, for a second in security, and then in fear before the burning in her eyes became a docile odium. He crouched in front of her, taking every little detail and change coursing through her at that moment. "It has been a long night. Everyone is tired, my love. Come; let us rest. For the dawn has come and there is much you need to do when you wake."

"Sasuke," her voice cracked. "know that I do so very much hate you."

"And so you do, my love," he took her in his arms and she lay there, non-weeping, like he believed she might. "So you do."

"My detestation shan't ever abate; to you, for your kind… and so, ponder and mull: your feelings of adoration will ne'er be delivered."

"Ah, but my love, you do not purport such a ghastly tenor."

"But I do, do not be mistaken."

"Hush, you are tired," he said and carried her, wistfully. "Let us rest." His voice was tranquil; his desires and aims for her hidden in this tacit instance. Sakura felt she had lost all her – now that she had further realized it – meager relents to his affections. Paltry words were not exchanged. But ideas will be and her idea was slowly forming, subconsciously, and she would make it known. But for now, her silhouette was marred by her own dented ground – and as she could so hardly able to spare a thought (what more a glance?) to her shadows – allowed _him _to carry her burdens. A simple action for a novel symbolism, that which she tried so hard to eradicate a contemplation. For now, she would dwell in the want for sanctuary and she would allow her mixed feelings devour her sanity and rationality. For now, she would trust him. For when she wake, everything will be laced with normalcy. Verily, she would loathe him with spite and he would treat everything the same way as he had always done. Sakura basked in the comfort of monotony. However, she knew, for a fact she could not deny though she wished to as much as eternity could behold, that her everyday familiarity would never be unaffected. For much has her knowledge expanded and her truth depressed and now nothing could be denied; still, she would try.

She would try.

.

.

.

The next day, when she woke, she took note of Sasuke's presence beside her in the bed but proceeded to stare at the dome-shaped ceiling. It was elaborate in its auburn shade. She traced with her sight the intricate golden designs it bore. Swirls and curved lines creating shapes and forms she vaguely made out as something, but there was nothing fully that she was au fait with; merely, her eyes followed it, dulling her mind to haze in response. Sasuke lay beside her already awake. He continued watching, not speaking.

"I shall be forthright and inquire: what is… a half vampire?" she asked, still tracing the designs with her eyes. Sasuke shifted his weight and with much brazenness she knew he detained more, held her hand and raised it above her head. She dug her nails into his palm but she did not let go.

"They are the children of humans and vampires," he replied. "An in between, if you will."

"That is possible," her voice died to a fade but she meant it a question. "Tell: what do vampires feed?"

She heard him breathe out deeply raggedly and felt his thumb rubbing on her hand. Again, she prodded him the query.

"Blood," he answered in a sting. "Vampires drink blood."

"And Naruto is one, is he not?"

"He is."

"Hinata is a half vampire, aye? Of what or whom or which does she nourish upon, Sasuke?"

"Mortal food," he answered and when she did not reply, hesitantly continued with a sigh: "and blood." Oh, how stubborn she could get. But he rather she be than be lifeless as he found her last night.

"I have had always the notion that vampires only feed from humans."

"So we do. A vampire's blood is toxic to us, in significant amounts."

"Why, do tell," she looked at him dully and with a small spark of hated curiosity. "Why then did Hinata feed on Naruto?"

Sasuke equated her gaze and in gradual residue of attainment, saw that she was, at her best, floundering apart. Her fiery atrocity and hatred were all she had left. And yet she was perplexed to the extent of questioning the very belief she had forever faith in to be the ultimate certainty and so the question remained: to hate or not to hate? For all her life, there were only two facets that were extremes and never in her blustery imaginings to be merged. The veracity of everything had become counterfeit; or, at the very least, waned. As such, Sakura had molded her life with that very belief; simple logic: humans are friends, vampires are enemies – they are to be repugnant of, nothing more. She had lived the majority of her life amongst and surrounded by her friends, the pillars that forged her strong and adeptly understood her despite her menacing ideology… and only to finally be disclosed of that they were not all _what _they supposedly are. That there were vampires that she considered her family and friends; oh, and how was she to hate them then? _I shall protect my love ones from you virulent creatures!_ Sasuke remembered ever so fondly. Perhaps she was trying to understand, he thought. From then on, she would either embrace the grey shade or push them all out to the black. He shook his head inwardly. For there were no such colors in this world to follow. He had not decided how to tell her about her father yet.

"Half vampires feed not from humans, love," he answered finally. "…but from vampires; they thirst for what they are dominantly are… they feed food for their human side. It is the state of balance they are needed to consume."

"Then, Hinata…"

"The Hyuuga heiress has not fed for decades, my love. Had not partaken blood. She is at the brink of death."

"Speak, Sasuke, of this tale."

"If that is so you wish: she is from the family of the noblest half-vampires, Sakura. She ran away at the zenith of her tests. Tests that, ah, allow for her to show she was more vampire than human. For the Hyuuga Clan borders their loyalty to the Dark Society."

Sakura did not tell him she could understand only so little – Dark Society, tests, half-vampires and vampires, fully, what and who and where and why. That, things were not quite the apparent sensible to her; however, she kept to herself her thoughts and let him speak the request she so boldly asked. There was a hunger for an explanation – a cure to her confusion, maybe. As well, she sought the information to come slow, however, for too much is too much. She nodded at him, indicating her wish for him to persist the tale.

"She ran away and humiliated her family's name."

"But does that not mean she preferred her humanity more then?"

"Aye, my love," Sasuke answered and moved strands of her hair off her face. "She withdrew to different places and chance showed her to your village. She has not fed since she fled her home."

Sakura felt that there were many more things to learn. But she did not fancy knowing as much as she also wished to know. Her emotions teetered and it severed her beliefs. What was she to believe now? Which was right, which was wrong? Is it truly possible that vampires are not hell-brought evil completely? For what about vampires like Hinata – those who still had part human in them? …Naruto? A full vampire. Naruto whom had been her pillar for joy and comfort; he who had never abandoned her. Instead of the answers she so wished to gain – and so she did – she only truly felt more confused more than ever.

"Sasuke," she called out. "I care not to seem so lacking, however, I do wonder, and it so very much vexes me… yet, no matter the consideration I take upon, I see no realizations. Thus, I implore you to speak of your designs in having affections for me." He heard the silent continuation in her mind: _despite me hating you and your kind and it may very well be forever this way. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. And yet… and yet…_

"My love," he drew her in and embraced her; he told himself again and again: it was not a perfect romance he so desired – he wished only for her certainty and manifestations drawn so near. Her heart may distance itself to him but never herself fully. She will come to him and he will stay by her side. "I have loved you ever since. You are my bride." _I am the only one you have left. _

"I hate you," she said and quivered. She was breaking all over again. "I am not your bride."

"You are confused," he said. "And it is all right."

Sakura drew closer to him and hated herself for wanting to hear his words and comfort, dare she say it: for eternity. In her mind, she was betraying her mother but her heart has dominated even her thoughts – in her heart, she was secured.

* * *

**MoreNotes: **Hi. Reviews are love. Share some love? More than that, share some insights. Of course, I'd love to know what you think of these stuffs I posted.

I'm so sleepy. Sorry, I probably will post in two weeks, unless I procrastinate more. I have exhibits and defense and stuff I need to give attention to. For my finals. Hoho. Wish me luck.

~neon kun


	12. X

**NotesNotesNotes: **Late update. One reason: no internet. I am using someone else's internet. So beware. Unedited. xD I felt that I seriously need to let you see this already since I'm so late already.

.

.

.

**Dedicated to: **everyone. Because you all deserve it. Regardless of whether you review or not. Because hey, if you read it and like it and it made you even a bit happier, it makes me go yay.

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter x**

.

.

.

"Now," Fugaku spoke; his voice stipulated undivided attention and none would so much as to consider challenging the veiled command. "Without further intrusions, I demand this meeting occur without unnecessary added disturbances."

Sasuke shrugged, knowing that the remark was directed to him; however, it mattered only so little and he knew he would continue his gallivanting ways as much as it was required of him. Mikoto smiled at this; consciously full well of her husband's intentions regardless of how it may seem to anyone else. And Itachi looked away, hiding his own minute smirk; he would never be able to stop amusement from surging in him if moments conspire to badger his little brother. It was to say, their family's way of connecting. Itachi mused over this too many a time to matter taking note of the precise numbers and they had all the time to grasp the truth in their ways. Candidly, Itachi took notice of this and observed discreetly and yet openly; now, he considered this his little piece of _it_, in view of.

Tobi continued to make his playful banter, seeing the small individualistic gestures of the main players – for someone so idiotic, so seemed to be, he was the only one considerate enough to entice the whole awareness to him and buy the Royal Family their diminutive yet unchallengeable time to bond; for this, however, Hidan hit him on the head. Tobi considered this trivial a punishment for something so much more.

"Sasuke," Fugake called out, finally, and settled the audience. Sasuke turned to him and bowed his head slightly then looked at him fully. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Your statement has bridled the vampire men," he replied, stern as ever as he assumed his rightful weight against them all. "So you wish to wed your Offer?"

"Yes," said Sasuke, lax and yet attuned; it was critical but he could not allow himself be viewed tense – he would play the cards right and with that, must let them perceive him calm and composed; that he had set his foot down with the final answer, no more, no less. "Aye, Your Majesty, my father. That is correct."

"The girl must then undergo the Ritual of Conversion; she must become part of the coven."

"I refuse," he answered instantaneously; ah, he was prepared for such a review but he was infinitely confident of his assessment. Also, he would not take anything else as an answer. His wants and desires will be appeased for this was all part of his plan and nothing will stand in the way in his success; neither, he believed, can anything challenge his certitude. It was arrogance at worst but Sasuke was a calculating risk taker and this was a risk he had to take. But he didn't believe in leaving it all to chance – he would level it to his advantage, one way or another; this was the means which he had done things since he could remember and its efficiency proved him no need to amend his stratagem. Chatter rose between members of the Akatsuki; only Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku stayed silent. And Sasuke could care less what words they spout here and there, with or against him; in his mind, he will come out triumphant in his endeavors and no band of mere inferior vampires would stop him, collectively or not. "I will wed her, a human," he reinforced, just to spite them.

"Preposterous!" Hidan's voice was loud and booming – there was but no way for him to accept such a ridiculous notion! – but Sasori brought him down with a swift tug by Hidan's cloak and in his drowsy and lethargic voice, spoke: "Do not make a fool of yourself."

"But this is profanity!" said Hidan. He cared not such vain trifles with his visage; when had he ever? To him, what matters is his faith. "An irreverence to the vampire race!" And his faith is with vampirism and all its traditions.

"Silence," Fugaku's voice was vociferous and laced with undeterred authority, irate and finality. His son had won over the alpha and he had given his word; a deal was a deal. He had not anticipated this win but he was serious when he said it was the means Sasuke could prove his determination. The only reason why he sent Itachi to the frontlines was to ensure Sasuke's survival. Fugaku was not blind to his sons' wishes and desires. "We will do as he wishes."

The table grew quiet before more shouts angrily erupted. Mikoto silenced them thereafter for limits were reached and her patience has been tested far past its threshold. Why, this was her son, after all! Condemnation for bias be gone, she believes. Her being a mother was at the outset and she will not tolerate any such noncompliance. "Enough is enough," her tone was placid but they menaced her anger. Silence won over them once more; my, in their heads: _what could be more frightening than that of tranquil fury erupting in such unspeakable ways? _"The king has spoken. Sasuke-kun will wed the mortal. He has decided. He has won against the alpha – had he not proven his determination yet?"

Itachi turned to them, his cheek leaning on his fist with his elbow on the table. "Tradition must be upheld," he said and the murmurs died down completely. "For when a Host's wish is resolute, then it must be espoused. This is what the Dark Society has given unprecedented sanction over such."

"Then the wedding?" Deidara asked, showing his consent. "And the vows? Of which – a human's or a vampire's?"

"Vampire's, I must ascertain," Pein said. "So how will this be, Sasuke, my prince?"

Sasuke came across calm and collected. Pein continued: "For the humans, it will be that of ring exchanges – better yet, in this village's ordinance, it is just an exchange of pledges and kisses. However, our kind exchanges a sink of the fangs to the neck and to take a portion of one's toxin. And so will you be able to feed without killing her from the thirst?"

Sasuke smiled, more than smirk, startling them. "I can. Make no mistake." The sureness in his voice made them consent to his wish. Itachi and Kisame exchanged looks: it was as they planned. Itachi said in a jest of a manner but he meant it very soberly: "And so my little brother has fallen in love."

They broke into a fit of chuckles – the Akatsuki saw this as mere quip and none to take so severly but Fugaku shook his head with a smile and Mikoto giggled herself; the immediate family knew Itachi's words were true. None of the four Uchiha doubted that apart from Sasuke's fondness for Sakura, he had an ulterior motive in a grander scale. Fugaku would act the same but he would support his youngest son in his endeavors. At the very least, the best he could do at that moment was to veil Sasuke's intentions. Because it was his little piece of _it_.

.

.

.

"Come, Sakura," Sasuke urged the girl. "We must go."

"And to where must we leave to?" she asked. She had gotten used to him physically since her childhood. And to her passive chagrin, her heart has now slowly accepted his designs. She still wasn't sure if it was the right way to go but she would let things work on its own for now when it came to Sasuke. Her trust was not full with him but there was little to do and too much to understand. And so all she could do was follow the flow and see where it leads her. Hopefully, it would be a better place.

"To your village." And perhaps her wish was quickly coming to a close. A slight chance but things seem to shine more clearer.

"We are allowed to?" she asked in cheery haste and quickly stood, liking the idea. For once, she has started to think Sasuke is capable of doing something right. And for once, she felt that Sasuke was a good idea at all. But that small notion was quickly booted out of her mind for fear it may escalate.

"Quite. We cannot waste time much there, however. But there is one thing we must do." _One thing _you _must do, _he thought but dare not spoke. It was better for her to see it herself.

"And I may visit my father?" She noticed his tension at the question but clothed her suspicions when he nodded silently. He passed her a washed-out cloak as he wore his, and for once in his life, allowed himself to divulge in futile hoping that it would cover her from the imminent sorrows that would greet her.

.

.

.

The sight that greeted them brought her to her knees, almost too quickly. And even Sasuke was surprised himself; he did not anticipate the full destruction of her home – he killed every regret that suddenly sprang forth in him with not checking first before bringing her. But then, he realized, it was better this way. The last he wanted was to deprive her truth from this when so much truth is already shrouded to her that heavily involved her.

"My… my father," Sakura's eyes widened and her tears fell freely, knowing in her heart that he would not have been able to flee such devastation. She recognized then and there the reason Sasuke suddenly brought her here. Of course, something much, much more had to be in it. _It only made sense._

"The Loup-garous killed him as they rampaged; he was… the only casualty."

"Casualty!" her tone rose. And to think he was the only one to die? "How could this be!" She knew she should not bear such ill thoughts but one could only handle such mournful news. Moreover, realization washed over her like stale, cold water.

"My mother: dead. My father: dead," she muttered tenderly, holding her cloak closer to herself and trying to will her tears to stop and move on to her home. "My family's gone; I am all alone now in this world of struggle between the predators and preys, not to have anyone to believe in me and love me and such is the sorrow and bitterness to lose them." To see how things are; she would do anything to see him – she would see to it that he be given proper burial regardless of how his body may be now; ah, yes, she would be prepared to see anything (torn limbs or such) no matter how much it would hurt. She was not ignorant to how savage the Loup-garous are.

"You are not," he said when her sobbing stopped. And though he was hesitant to say, he continued: "I am here, will always be, and will never leave your side."

Sakura held on to his words so dearly. She may hate him but he was right: he was the only one she had. He was so incorporated in her life and that he had always been part of her life – though she may argue she never wished for it – that without him, she would no longer be safe; that she could have been possibly been dead at the casualty of the werewolves' rampage. In as much as she never wished to leave her small, quiet town, it was only due to the fact it seemed impossible therefore futile. Now, however, chances may escalate to new opportunities and what would she accomplish dead? She knew she would be angry but it puzzled her to be not: wasn't it the vampires' jurisdiction to protect them from such attacks? They failed. They failed. They failed. But she could not bring it in her to hate him and lash at him from this anger.

"Marry me," Sasuke said, seeing her forlorn and yet angered expression; he held her hand, very gently and yet firmly, and brought her to the ruins of her old home, not caring that she did not respond nor show any indication of hearing him because he knew she did.

She could not even make out most of the things that has been broken. In the middle of the debris laid an elegant red coffin and her father in it, almost like just sleeping. Both of them were surprised to see this and while Sakura wept the whole day – thanking the heavens he at least looked peaceful enough with complete limbs and just whole – Sasuke almost smiled, seeing the coffin and thinking of only one name.

By nighttime, they buried him. As she stared at the mounded land where her father lay below, she addressed Sasuke and spoke: "My hatred for you will never be appeased; but further inspection and instill this in you: I do not love you… however," Sakura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, turned to him and opened her eyes with such determination that Sasuke almost had a hard time not to flinch in, and continued: "I will." Sasuke watched her and she returned his stare: "I will marry you." _You're the only one I have left._ But Sakura felt a jumble of feelings and though there is gratitude and security from Sasuke's proposal, she knew she would make sure it would make use of the benefits fully.

_Mother, I apologize. _Sakura watched as Sasuke's lips rose at one side slowly and slightly. _But from now on, I choose to take action. Even if it would compromise my beliefs for some time. Mother, father, look after me from wherever you are._

Sasuke's turned away to leave her a moment with her father and that's when he let the smile break out and with only one thought in mind: _I win._

* * *

**MoreNotes: **Hi. I haven't had much coffee recently and I'm dying. I swear. So much has happened since the last I posted. Sadly, not much writing has been done. Seriously. Seriously. Wee.

I will write and write these few days, whatever's left to my break. But as long as I don't have internet, whatever I write won't be posted. PRAY INTERNET MAN COMES.

Share some insights, share some love. Cause I still wanna hear from you guys. Heehee.

~neon kun


	13. XI

**NotesNotesNotes: **So, uhm, hey. I guess I'm alive. ACTUALLY I NOW HAVE INTERNET. After those years (months) of slaving away without it much. No, I didn't get much writing done either. It's sad to have a need for a life. Oh, woe is work. Anyway!

Drop an insight, drop a review. And a smile. With love. And coffee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated To: SapphireRivulet **(my coffee partner-in-crime, and has kept me company until my long lag in FF. Sorry about that!), **Life'sNotPerfect **(sorry for making you wait for this again! But much thanks, I swear!) and **withloveagain **(I'm flattered you love my story so, so much! Thank you so much!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.**  
**

_neon kun_

* * *

**_._chapter xi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stood up from her seat and stared at the door. It was inviting and she did not want to stay in the room; she was more than sure that if Sasuke wanted to see her, he'd find her. With that light, she would not even make it easy. She would let himself tire in his endeavors – he is what he is, was her conclusion and it was a condensed idea of biased ideals, regardless of the engagement. Never mind if it made little sense – sense eluded her and she has not chased after it for some time. The pain has numbed her heart.

A blush rose to her cheeks and there was nothing that could stop it – marriage! The very idea! She was in the age eligible for marriage but to a vampire; no, she must not think of it more than she had suppressed it. After all, she had made her decision. This was her answer; she would not opt to quit, nay, she would not. Her morals are very much intact; bent on the outside but firm to its word on the inside. If Sasuke had his ministrations for such an event carefully crafted (for she believed that the turn of events were very much had something to do with his will and actions) then so does she. She would not lose to this horrid game she was forced to play.

The doorknob was cool under her fingers and she grasped it fully and turned it open. She left into the hallways and considered her surroundings: stoned floorings and stone walls with fire-lit lamps every few steps mar the walls. It was elegant as it was frightening. But she considered the fact it was a castle and weren't castles supposed to be like that? It occurred to her that there were many things she didn't know. But she supposed again, she used to be just a farm girl with no wishes to leave her small town. Yet here she was, engaged to a vampire prince.

_Rest well, my love, for I shall care for you. With much adore, I shall protect you from your dreads; rest easy, for I shall take you far away and you shan't ever have to fear again._

She recalled his words through the night, when she awoke cradled in his arms. She remembered her eyes half-closed, and was not quite sure if she truly did wake or just entered the realm of dreams. That feeling was most wondrous, so sincere and full of comfort; his quiet laughter bathing her sense with tranquility. He gave her options – _through Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke _– to forward her path or remain holed in her false sense of security.

Sakura walked further and turned at forks the first direction her feet brought her. Her directions have neither trend nor sense but all she wanted was to lose her mind to her thoughts and sauntering aimlessly helped her in a way she could choose to think the thoughts she would rather ponder about and not her feelings of mixed elation and fear.

That was when she heard the footsteps of someone. Then came a voice.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's voice trailed. Sakura stood there frozen, unable to reply. _Naruto's a vampire. _Her mind spoke the moment she saw the blonde. Then her thoughts thinned to merely just the phrase: _a vampire… a vampire… _and it continued in her head as if it's a mantra dulling her already deadened sense. This made her step back, unsure of the best course of action. By this time, Sakura had lost functional rationality and merely gave in to emotional-covered sagacity. Naruto noticed her hesitant actions and he felt his newly-fed beating heart shatter.

Sakura could not even will her mind to take note the expression that suddenly fell from his usually exultant features, his overwrought body and tense aura. Sakura did not see his pain – could not, chose not. Drinking the form of Naruto messily, she saw not the boy she made good friends with, but the mere form of betrayal. Lies. Lies._ Lies! _

Voices in her mind ran through again and again! O, anguish! She could hardly think for herself, why must these voices, that are unknown to her, ravage her sanity? Had life not punished her enough for sins not hers?

She remembered running away from him and Naruto trying to call her back, her name bouncing through the walls but her name was not uttered a second time. Merely her rapid footsteps rang through the wide corridors.

Naruto could not continue after the first call of her name. He was panic-stricken and he lost his voice and will. How could he run after her? He does not even have the slightest courage to call her back a second time! No, not when it dawned to him quite clearly what her look meant. Naruto was never the smartest in the coven. He was more known to have good instincts and unnerving guts. But one look was all he needed from Sakura. Her eyes spoke volumes. Even daftness itself would comprehend! Gracious, what have he done? Had her eyes bore only the look of betrayal, he would have rushed towards her side and spoke through his heart the truth that he had withheld from her without wanting to. He believed he could reason with her. Believed that their friendship meant something and that she would be able to identify with his reasons for hiding what he was, and or doing what he did. But naught broke him more when he saw it – that burning in her eyes. For in the windows of her soul shone not only betrayal, but trepidation encompassing. The woe that Naruto had to bear: she feared him!

Sakura ran, unsure of how she was able to navigate back to the room she was in previous. When she decided to leave the room, it seemed like the brightest of ideas. Sakura didn't know where to go when she stepped out into the dank, cold corridors. There was something complacent in her that ushered her that it was a very well idea to take heed. That it would prove an exceptional strategy to clear her head of unwanted feelings and horrid opinions.

Terror had gnawed in her, the feeling of being in enclosed spaces with exits too far to reach. There was this unsettling fear that came to rise in her – that she will be locked, forgotten. In effect, she constantly checked the doors and made sure at least one of them – if there are more than one door connecting – that had its seal undone. Otherwise, she became queasy and paranoid.

After checking the door and making sure it was unchained by opening and closing it a few times, she sat on a wooden chair with an embroidered cushion at the backrest; this made her comfortable, and feeling the softness distracted her a while before she could entertain the thoughts that scarred her every time.

This instance, she gave her thoughts' attention to Naruto. It was a wound she had to inflict in hopes that it would scar quickly. Nonetheless, it gave her untoward dread. To scar means to heal. But these were the kinds of wounds that up until now still bleed. What scared her more was the actuality that she wanted none of this wound to heal for to heal meant to move on. And she could not abandon the Naruto whom she considered a most dear friend.

What she thought about further that escalated to debates in her mind and heart was the battle of which is true or not. Sakura rarely allowed herself to weep anymore. But when her mind was winning, declaring Naruto was not real, she shed tears.

.

.

.

"The scent of youth," Fugaku surmised. "In my long life, I have never heard of it."

"It is a legend that the Loup-garous believe to be the elixir," Itachi said, entering the chamber, gaining the attention of the only three entities in the room. "It has always been the secret of their secrets."

"If it is the secret of their secrets, then how have you acquired this information?" Sasuke asked, a delicate brow raised. His tone, Itachi mused, was not skeptic but more of genuinely curious; for one who knows Sasuke so little would not see the difference.

Itachi showed a small vial with powdered contents. He opened it a second after and the menacing foul smell engulfed their noses. "That horrid smell—,"

"You used a shifter," Mikoto stated, Itachi's plans dawned clearly in her mind. "And with it, penetrated their territory."

"How devilish," Sasuke commented, but not with a scowl but with a smirk. He had what he wanted and that lessened the foul mood and anxiousness that he had been carrying around and enabled him to bask in the glory of his brother, proud.

"And unreasonably risky," Fugaku bellowed. "You do realize that may very well be the reason they have found the fortress!"

"Yes, father," Itachi said. "But it was only time that would settle that they would. They have been searching high and low."

"Furthermore," Sasuke added. "The Alpha spoke that what brought them here is due to the Scent of Youth, not due to any other mongrel's suspicious actions."

Fugaku shook his head. "All right," he finally said after a minute of contemplation. His children will be the death of him! "All brashness aside, I commend you. However, no such motives will be acted upon without consent next time."

"Of course, Your Highness," Itachi replied.

"Sons, remember well that your lives are too important to vanish hastily," Mikoto intervened, reading the mood and knowing best what his husband had in mind. "Your mission is too vast to be left upon unattended. Your hands are soiled, but it must be – we had been stripped away of that purity long ago. Too long ago, that we must move forward; that we will not let our pride be soiled as well."

Sasuke's appearance was fresh to Itachi – it had been years when he last saw him surprised, and so openly showing in his features. Familial bonds are still intact, somehow, and that was an escape Sasuke may not recognize but duly depend on. "You mean to say—,"

"It has always been," Mikoto nodded, smiling warmly, ascertaining his broken question. "Come now, dear little brother," Itachi shook his head. "Are you certainly that thick-skulled to not see?"

"Our support has always been in you," said Fugaku. "Both of you."

.

.

.

"_That's right! I will even beat up Sasuke-teme just for that!"_she committed to memory those words and now recalled; now, not wondered. It made perfect sense. Why, sometimes, Naruto would speak in a different accent or in a different way of manner. She could understand Hinata; and Tenten was not one to greatly embody propriety but Naruto shifted ridiculously from one manner to another, as if it would be a slip-up.

For it was.

He truly was not a human.

And Sakura started contemplating – a bride of a vampire, that would be who she will be. Soon, perhaps. Most likely, knowing Sasuke.

A bride.

Sakura never thought she'd ever be one so soon, at this point of time with all such complexities tangled about. In point fact, with all such complexities, the prospects of even being one had been lost to her! Goodness, her mind replayed the words: marriage, bride, wife!

To Sasuke.

A vampire. She held her chest, feeling a burning within. Her hatred would never appease. That much was confirmed with Naruto. Regardless of the friendship, the care and the good will he had showed her… her hatred for vampires overwhelmed it. Sasuke, she believed, is of course no exemption. She laid her head down on Sasuke's pillow.

Of course not. He will not be an exception. It had not been long ago when he was the bane of her existence. But it was truth, she could not deny, that since her ascension as his Offer, he had become so vastly a big part of her world.

She closed her eyes, seeing his image in her mind. For he may be a vampire but for one, he had never lied to her.

* * *

**MoreNotes: **Hi. Just so you know, I intend to finish this story. I need more coffee though. ALSO! There's this sparkly _new _Image Manager I'm seeing in my navigation as I write this. I will _so _tinker with that. It has been a trend to make fan art from one's fan fiction too. Maybe I'll try that sometime. But first, that image manager thing. I vanish a few months and voila, there's this new snazzy shiz FF added to each story page. HAH, I can now read stuffs in serifs, sans-serifs or verdana font and in dark pages. How neat is that?

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. What you expect, what you want to see, and all that. Criticisms are welcomed. So review, please!

_~neon kun_


	14. XII

**NotesNotesNotes: **Yes, I kept my word. Although I did plan to upload this yesterday but I wasn't sure if I should make this longer or not. I had some bits written out and I liked the scenario but I didn't like how it came out so I said _Screw this! I'll put this on the next chapter! _So uhm, here I am.

.

.

.

**Dedicated To: **withloveagain, Life'sNotPerfect, SapphiteRivulet, blondebarbievamp

Because I appreciate people taking the time to not just lurk but also give me insights. Seriously, I appreciate it. Insights are important to keep me motivated and to keep me inspired, and work better to improve. I don't like disappointing people if I could help it, after all. :)

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.**  
**

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter xii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was eager to finally get some rest. While his undead body was quite further resilient than when he was mortal, it was his mind that warranted respite. As he walked down the halls towards his room, he was suddenly pulled by the arm and into a room. He sighed. Rest delayed, it seemed.

"Naruto," he said, looking at the seething Imperial. "What do you want?"

"I ran into Sakura-chan earlier," he said. Sasuke merely sneered and raised an eyebrow. Naruto continued, regardless. "She then ran away from me. From the mere sight of me—," he slammed a hand on the table surface, enraged. "Teme, she _ran away._"

"Perhaps she grew tired of your face, Naruto," he simply replied, his voice calm and his body relaxed. It was not his problem and he frankly could not see why Naruto confronted him about it in the first place. Looking closely, Sasuke noticed something different and he spoke out loud the thoughts that came with it. "Mind you, you look absolutely replenished. Now that is certainly something new."

Naruto looked sputtered, suddenly all rage gone.

"Ah, yes," Sasuke exclaimed, putting two and two together, then continued. "The Hyuuga Heiress is within the castle's walls. Your quarters, yes? So, tell me, has she finally fed? Her abstinence is notorious especially _there._ Quite legendary, if I do say so myself."

Naruto hesitantly nodded. "She would die soon, otherwise. I had to convince her to feed on me."

"So she would," he said. Naruto knew Sasuke was not mocking him – with this vampire, there was so little a difference to which disdain was and which veracity was. It did take a while for him, nevertheless, to see through this exterior Sasuke donned. "It's not a wonder you are looking rather… healthy, then. You, Imperials, sure are quite uncanny; both sadistic as you are masochistic."

"It has been years," Naruto said. Somehow the subject has shifted and he did not come for such a topic. "Since she and I had both fed."

"Naruto, I don't even care, but I rather retire to my quarters. So you will have to excuse me," Sasuke said, surprising Naruto even more. "Unless you shall use _it _against me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled in reply, his fangs showing. How insulting! This was becoming to be low, but he retracted his fangs and calmed himself, reminding himself that Sasuke has too many thoughts in his mind. He reminded himself that Sasuke didn't mean that. "No," Naruto bit back. "I'll talk to you about this another time, I suppose."

Sasuke nodded and moved to leave. As he opened the door, he looked back to one of the handful Imperial vampires that he would ever spare from his plans. Naruto proved him to be an ally, without bending to his more ferocious nature. He looked slack, but glowing, like how effervescent they become once sustained – one of the biggest difference between him and the rest of the coven with Naruto and the Imperials.

"If," Sasuke found himself calling back to Naruto. The man looked up at him in curiosity. "If you truly do not understand, look back upon our conversation just now and you shall see the reason why she ran away from you."

"Sasuke-teme, must you always have to make it hard for me?"

"If you can't even realize, then perhaps it is just right that she had ran away from you." He finally left, intent on resting, comforted by the thought that he knew she was already doing so, with a small part of his mind contemplating on Naruto.

Sasuke was his best friend. He meant to tell him a piece of his mind and he had meant Sasuke to explain what exactly was just going on. "It's become so confusing now," Naruto said out loud, even if it's just to himself. "Holy, I'm just not good with this." _And I'm finally starting to shed out from that dialect Sakura-chan and the others always use. _He couldn't help it – it was hard to use, and it wasn't like it was his native way either. Moreover, he was surprised (and proud) that he was even able to keep up with it. After all, spending even just a day out of this area can dissolve his hard work completely. Things were truly so different _there._

Naruto sighed to himself, feeling as though he had just committed blunders after blunders, and perhaps, him being a tad bit ludicrous. The time he has spent here in this land had been longer than he had suspected, and he had enjoyed it immensely. But the moment Sakura was taken as an Offer, he knew this carefree temporary life would change completely. He fisted his hands. He had trust in that man who had only a scornful past to look at. At that decisive moment, most of the coven and the townspeople would think that this was a whim Sasuke had overturned. Years had been spent to show them his interest on her, to rouse little to no suspicions. These few years that was built up on that were short but enough.

Nevertheless, Naruto knew it as a signal for all involved – it was only time before he starts his plan. And he had long ago decided he would oversee this plan and let nothing hinder it pushing through. Even if it's against his own clan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru woke up from his cot, seeing as he had a particular guest that piqued his interest. Judging from his casual stance, this man had no bitter engagements to discuss with him. But looking from his peripheral vision does not provide enough information. His makeshift home and hideout in a cave was camouflaged well but sustenance had become a problem recently. What with the recent commotion, even from inside the forest, the animals were scared off and he did not have enough knowledge when it came to berry gathering. Those were tasks left best to women. And though he was not one to be a firm believer of such injudicious segregation, it did well for his laziness. He should have known something like this would happen sooner or later.

"Finally I have been caught, this be it?"

"I must commend you. Had it not been me, most of the coven may not have found you; your scent has become one with the forest," the man said, moving forward. It was daytime and most of the coven were asleep, save for a few. "Though you may rest easy for I came alone."

"How generous," Shikamaru smirked, feeling a queasy dread steadily moving through his body, regardless. He began to sweat. "But all the more morosely dubious, you must see. Out to kill me in secret, have you not?"

"I assure you, my intentions are everything but that."

This calmed Shikamaru for some reason; he didn't trust this vampire, his rampaging heart was enough to have his mind spiraling for different strategies and outcomes – how would he be able to leave the cave with minimal damage, if he could, at all. The ghostly movements coupled with its unnerving silence were enough to still him in place, however. In a moment of silence, he gathered his wits and mustered enough courage to face his guest. He was not surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of him a few feet away. It was then that things came into place. Goosebumps calmed down and his slight trembling ceased. Instead, a subtle smirk graced his lips again, this time with confidence.

"Then I must welcome you, Second Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Coven. It is not much of a hideout, but I suspect I may know your intentions," Shikamaru said, a damp sweat on his temples, but his voice did not quaver. "I will listen to your proposition."

Sasuke smirked. "It seems, then, that I have made the right choice."

* * *

**MoreNotes: **Yeeees, I finally got this out. I'm getting a clearer picture in my head the in between of how I want this story to turn out. Short but detrimental to the plot.

I was also browsing through my previous stories (written years ago and when I had just started writing and didn't know better) and I must say I was appalled and embarrassed. I tried deleting one of them but somehow my internet didn't want to cooperate. God, I sucked at endings. My one shots are ridiculous. Somebody shoot me now.

Like I said, insights are important to me. Leave me some love, please review!

~neon kun


	15. XIII

**NotesNotesNotes: **It took me a while to update than I preferred, I suppose. But I got sidetracked! But I swear I was writing. Just... not this chapter for a long bit. But I got it out and I suppose I liked how it ended up. Truthfully, I wasn't completely sure if I should be spilling truths already but I couldn't let it drag on forever.

Here you go.

.

.

.

**Dedicated To: **_angelface714_, for pointing out things I took great pains to conjure. Much gratitude!

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.**  
**

_neon kun_

* * *

**.chapter xiii**

.

.

.

In her long life, she has never felt such sordid anger fill her being. Not even when she faced court at her betrayal and fleeing a second time, accused of being a defector, a conspirator, a disgrace to the mighty coven Hyuuga.

No, she felt hurt and denounced with, if considered with the humans, petty meanings. What was a simple refusal for marriage to her sentiments and passions? Or the seduction and malignance that was their supposed nature to her preference to stay gentle and kind for that is her very being, in truth fact? Was it too difficult to ask to stay as herself without repercussions? She shook her head. Now was not the time to linger on such frail memories worth decades ago.

Her chest heaved with every sunken breath she took. Hinata had finally decided to face Neji, her cousin from the lower branch, and whom, as a child, she met as a mortal. Unlike her who was born into the status of Imperials and inconceivably, a vampire.

As an Imperial, she grew up with the same time length as Neji, although he was born a year earlier than she was. The moment her age counted to adolescence was when her growth had started to slow considerably. And she remembered as a child, she felt so vastly jealous of him for his mortality. The lower branch Hyuugas were humans but given that their other upper counterpart were vampires, it had been a breakthrough in their genes, and only their genes, that the mortal Hyuugas age as slow albeit die earlier, as the Imperials.

There were no disputes when it is said that mortals had great too many disadvantages comparably to their race to count. However, Hinata saw them for what they were worth: they had potential that shone even through their darkness. Moreover, she could never really quite own up to the dark seduction and sophistication in their wake. Throughout her living, Hinata's ears bled with the tittle-tattles and treachery of words against her: _what a disappointment! She can never run this coven; she is too soft. That beating heart of her is better dead! Again? She has refused a kill? Goodness; such a disgrace to such an honorable coven. _She was neither obtuse nor naïve; she was not above their criticisms and downright was no need, in her opinion, for them to continue spouting to the world her shortcomings as a vampire, an Imperial no less, and above all, the Heiress of the mighty coven Hyuuga. She very well knew this already. And it had been, finally, her choice to stay that way. The suffocation and the agony was naught worth the advantages, she one day decided, and have dreamed of an impossible aspiration – to be human.

And so the sin committed in front of her was enough to agitate her meek self to such heights; it was not remarkable and neither was it undeniable the anger and rage playing in her eyes and heart.

"Neji 'nii-san!" she almost screamed, shock and anger mixing in her tone. Regardless of everything, she tried to calm herself lest she be going in a rampage that even herself would be unwilling to stop. "How could you even fathom such an action! To Tenten-chan, of all people! What have you in your mind to think such an atrocity?"

The said man slowly looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Without a second's reprimand, he laid down Tenten on the bed from his arms. She was sweating profusely and her eyes closed shut as if bearing a pain so great it shook her very being. He retracted his fangs and withdrew from her neck.

"How could you?" She questioned again. This time, however, her voice was firm and her eyes hard, boring into Neji's. Her breathing was still laborious, as if she was carrying a heavy burden herself. Tenten's moans of pains passed through her being, sending a cold chill to her very bones. "How could you?" This point on, she could not stop herself from hollering.

"My lady," Neji only said in greeting but continued without a moment's hesitation. "Forgive me for eliciting thy anger." His tone was calm and without resentment.

"Answer me," Hinata said, for the first time in her life, imposing. "I shan't demand a second time."

"Hinata-chan," Tenten's voice was writhed with pain and agony. She was feeling violent spasms in her body and she could do little to stop the pain from devouring her. Death was consuming her by the second and Hinata knew this all too well; too well for her liking.

"Tenten-chan," she hurried to the girl's side, her anger for Neji's action forgotten for a fraction. "I ask absolution; not in my wildest imagination would this happen to you. Oh, forgive me for arriving too late. Forgive me for being powerless to stop this from abiding through! I had not the slightest inkling, I swear to you."

"N-no," Tenten said, broken and with difficult. "D-do not ju-judge so hastily," her voice hitched, and she gave in to a violent shake, her back arching.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata cooed, tears now falling freely. She had never seen the strong and unwavering Tenten to be in such a ruined state; this was an idea she had thought never to entertain. How was it possible? It was too much of a ridiculousness that how could she even entertain the opinion of such a setting? Tenten was losing what she so dreamed insufferably and she knew no one had the power to neither reverse nor return to her what she was being bereaved of. "What—,"

Tenten's voice was hoarse and she looked at Hinata with sunken eyes full of eagerness. "Ma-make no mistake for this was a request made b-by myself."

"Nay… This-this can't be!"

.

.

.

It was overbearing and she had little time but there was no mistake in her mind that there is a vast need for her to do this. She knocked on the door and opened it to a slight only, knowing that Sasuke was not in the room but only Sakura. Ino hid herself from behind the half-opened door and she insisted that Sakura had no need to come any closer nor for her to come inside at all, baffling her close friend.

"I cannot stay for long but, Sakura, please do listen to my words. Very intently and consider them with contemplation not just disregard them for what you may think they are only worth."

"Ino?" Sakura had all the reasons to be as perplexed by her friend's actions as she was. This was not normal behavior as far as the blonde was concerned. It felt so utterly worrying that she could not avoid but be alarmed. Conversely, the weightiness in Ino's intionation was sufficient enough for her to recognize that this – whatever may _this_ be – was a concern she had to comply to and that, perhaps, this was something Ino felt desirable to disclose. If not rather a must.

In that light, she resolved to see it through. "What-ever be your distress, Ino, do tell. I shall listen and I will, to the best of my abilities, consider them. "

It was a lingering few seconds before Ino spoke again. "First of all, I _must _congratulate you on your betrothal to the second Prince. Word has been scattered with the winds and everyone is informed of this occasion of such grandeur." _And it is in my prayers that the Metro and the Capital shan't interfere._

Sakura allowed a gap ensue for a protracted while; there are no lapses in her judgment at that precise moment that something substantial was being burdened in Ino; if only she could ask but she knew that Ino's words are pressing, regardless of the light, and must be divulged first and foremost. After all, knowing the blonde for as long as she knew, she would be incredibly frivolous about the whole affair; her belief that Sasuke (and by sense, some vampires) is not as wretched as Sakura sorely believed them to be stood very strongly. Furthermore, matrimonies have always been a focus Ino paid with profound obligation.

Sakura nodded before realizing Ino couldn't see. "T-thank you." She was unsure if this was the right way of approaching the situation; she had never seen Ino so sullen. Nor had she ever felt this drastic weight in her chest when she conversed with Ino.

"Sakura, make no mistake: I have every faith in this arrangement. Your happiness is of great import to mine and there is no vacillation in my mind that this is what you need to be happy. I do believe that Sasuke-sama will be the light that would dispel the darkness you are covered in."

"You are confusing me; stop playing with words and tell me your meaning."

"Sakura, grant me this. Solely grasp my words and realize what I'm saying," Ino said quickly and continued before Sakura could say anything else. "Sasuke-sama loves you. There is no blunder to it. None that may you believe is gaffe; this is said to you with utmost accuracy that I can muster to say. I was never there personally, but my knowledge is not eluded of the actions Sasuke-sama has done for you," – _and his assistance to my safety, for you, Sakura, for you – _ "So that you would be safe, and so that you may stay by his side. Sakura, Sasuke-sama _loves _you. Do not throw that away. I shan't go to extremes and say you feel for him the same way, but I see it. It is time till it would happen."

"Ino, goodness, pray tell, why do you speak of this? Why with such urgency?"

"Sakura, learn to trust and do not discriminate so faulty. Our mindset in our little land is no longer applicable for us for we have stepped out of its bound and into a different world altogether. The truth will be revealed in time but I cannot say more for it is not my place. Please, Sakura, just this once, heed my words regardless of all repercussions: trust Sasuke-sama. I only wish for the best for you."

"Ino, you frighten me. Why must you not tell me of your designs?"

"I told you, have I not? This is not a tale that is mine to say. But if you trust me, believe in my declarations. Believe me when I say that our village is in bliss in comparison to the world. Place your trust in people you should, and you know who they are, mind you. It will be with their help that you will find the solace you are in need of and with their help would you know who the true culprits are."

The door closed and when Sakura hurried off the bed to open it with haste and lack of gentleness, her effort was rendered futile as she saw not a single trace of Ino.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to look at her, waking up in an instant.

"Hm? I see curiosity in your eyes. Tell, love, what questions irk your mind?"

"I am immensely baffled; assist me in my quest of understanding. I wish no longer to be ignorant." Ino's words still haunted her but she fulfilled her promise that she would not dismiss it so discriminately. If there are answers that must be sought, she knew not anyone better to query but the only accessible man in her life in such a circumstance.

Sasuke gazed at her with brows furrowed, unsure of how to tackle this side of Sakura – a gentle curiosity, not a lashing one. "Speak, love. What-ever presages you such that it bothers you to such lengths?"

"That," she said, her eyes shining with determination and challenge that Sasuke could not help but feel drawn into her. He had always held such a fondness for her eyes. "You. Why have you asked my hand in marriage? What is your purpose? What are your intentions? For the longest while I have thought that I may be able to use you for my benefit but people I trust have spoken not an ill word of you and you have shown me so little a reason to doubt you. It is vexing and I dislike the very idea."

"Then use me for your designs," Sasuke said, closing his eyes. "As long as you are by my side, I will be your sword and shield."

She bit her inner cheeks at his response but continued regardless. "There was a time – not so long ago – that I have no uncertainty in my conception of vampires and your wicked ways. That there can be no difference between the lot of you. Truthfully, being confined like this, I see not much the difference and if not for a friend's caution, I may not be thinking about this at all. Now that I allowed my mind to scatter, provide my senses your justification. Sasuke, just what is your purpose for everything?"

"Sakura, that is most curious. I have not, in the short time we had, imagined you'd see things so openly in such a short period. However, much as I would love to provide you my justification, now is simply not the time."

"It need not be a full revelation, Sasuke. I understand now that you are a man of timing but I am a woman of curiosity and scorn. If I am to wed you and stay by your side, you must give me something to occupy my thoughts so be that I may feel the least bit safe with this decision. If now is not the time, then surely it shan't be too much to ask for at least _something._"

He remained silent and she would not have known he moved if not for the hand caressing her cheek. His eyes opened and the gentlest of black she had ever seen his eyes were stared at her.

"I am surprised, I cannot deny, at your patience and understanding. I am unsure of what brought this unto you and I am unsure of how long this shall last so I will make the most of it, I suppose."

"Sasuke, make no mistake, my hatred for the whole of your kind will never be appeased but perhaps I may be discriminating wrongly. I wish to know the instigator of the whole system and I wish you to know that for you to actually uphold this system is unforgivable as well."

His smirk rose from his lips but Sakura could not find it in herself to see it as mocking. If anything, it is as if she was saying the right things. "Truly. I deny nothing and if not for this system, I would not have you, would I not?"

Before she could answer he resumed.

"Sakura, you feel loathing for us, vampires, for they have wronged your parents, do you not?"

She nods albeit hesitantly, unsure of what he wishes to portray; this was something he already knew. At this point, she was unsure of what he knew _not_ and not what he knew.

"But you should know that there are two distinct kinds of vampires."

"Do you speak the truth?"

"Aye. There are the Imperials. Then there is… us."

"And what of the difference?"

"Imperials are purebloods. They are a species. Contrary to your notions, they are not the undead. They are born and they grow up. Very slowly, however. But they are _alive._"

Sakura's eyes widened. How could this be? The only classifications that she even knew that differentiated species were simply _vampires, werewolves _and _humans._

Sasuke continued. "Their hearts beat. They are born the same way humans are and they die eventually. Millennia eventually, irregardless."

"Sasuke—,"

"Then there is us," he shrugged, not looking at her. She flinched at his tone, surprising even herself. His tone was laced with bitterness and anger that disappeared as soon as he moved. He sat up and breathed a sigh. Sakura never saw him distressed before or off guard. The faint idea of trust entered her mind but she quickly shook it off when she dimly heard him speaking.

"We are the undead. We are the vampires that you so much hear about: our hearts do not beat. We are forfeited of our souls and we will die stripped of our humanity."

"Sasuke… Do you mean that—,"

"I was once human, aye. The Uchiha coven once was. Hundreds of years ago until the Imperials saw us fit to add to their forces, what with our clan being of royal class and part of the most powerful in ranks of the humans. You must understand, Sakura, that as fledglings – newborn vampires – we were highly dependent on our Sires and the Imperials acted as thus. We knew nothing of the world of vampires and in order to survive, we had to play the part they wanted us to.

"Our forces were so desirable for we had the power of our eyes and what we found out many years later on that was called a bloodline limit," he looked at her, demonstrating his eyes. He closed his eyes and the moment they fluttered open, they were red, earning a slightly surprised and almost inaudible gasp from his Offer. "The Hyuugas have their own. Surely you know of that heiress' eyes. White as pearls, all of their lineage. 'Tis the reason why mortals of their clan live half as long as Imperials."

She nodded nimbly, remembering Hinata and Neji. It was such a stab to her fortress for she had always believed that Sasuke was a pureblood and it occurred to her so daft of her for never thinking otherwise. Her mind strayed to her conversation with Ino days back and how she reached the verdict of Neji being an exemption to her hate for he was once human and he was transformed into this savagery most likely against his better judgment. Now, it seems that from his tale, Sasuke – and his whole family and clan – were subjected to this life forcibly. It transpired in her mind the brokenness that he must have felt.

He covered her eyes. "I dislike pity, love. Even from you. Especially from you. There is no need of that. It is an old tale in the pages of bygone history."

Sakura nodded and he took his hand off her eyes. She eagerly waited for his next words but his visage was seemingly deigned in contemplation. It was then she decided to be patient and test the waters a moment, perhaps, later. But the seconds turned to minutes and after a longer while and he has yet to talk, she ignored her mind and reached for his hands, feeling bold and utterly right. "Tell me."

He sighed, tightening his hands on her. "It is not the right time, I believe I already said. Moreover, I feel right not at all for telling you further. The only reason I told you my tale was due to the fact it is a most common tale bar from your little village."

"But of what reason must you hide it, Sasuke? Can you see not that this is a chance for us to start over, perhaps? I am a woman and propriety aside, if I am to wed, I would at least wish not to hate with every part of my being the man I am to consider my husband! If I do not have to hate you, why do you make me see you in such a light? If you are as much as a victim as I was in this?"

"I have cared for you for many a reason, Sakura, but I am most intrigued by one aspect of you that shone so brightly: your hatred. And," he pushed her back to the bed and placed his forehead on hers. "It is simply that I do not wish for your hatred to soften."

She looked at him sharply in confusion, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in a soft intake of breath.

"Sight this, Sakura," he kissed her full in the lips and Sakura could not find it in herself to stop him nor refuse his administrations. Her heart beat erratically and she was unsure if it was appropriate or decent, especially knowing his does not beat at all. He withdrew but cast a chaste kiss a second or two, a moment cherishing, and Sakura could not help but feel the need and the loneliness and that anger that he wanted to convey, not directed at her, but to those who have wronged him. The need to tell her his truth, but partly concealed for whatever purpose and intent he has, was contained in his chaste kisses. "Know that we share the same hatred, disbelieve it or deem it true. Direct it not to our coven but to the Imperials."

"Why is that?"

"You ask for the instigators of this system," he said, kissing her neck and making Sakura hitch a breath. He pushed himself upwards and looked at her in the eyes. "And I give you the answer. For it is by their decree that your soul anguishes and mine long gone."

* * *

**MoreNotes: **I particularly like this chapter because I'm actually getting the tidbits out and I am pleased with how it came out, I think. And it's not much of a Sasuke and Sakura moment because it just won't do. Not at the moment. Sakura is still having bouts of her indecision on how she feels for Sasuke and vampires. So it just won't be right to hasten their relationship that way. It will come in time and if the timeline in my head is right, it will be soon!

Questions will be entertained so long as they won't be spoiling you. And yes, Neji is old in the way it took him twice or thrice the years to get to his age now.

**Please review~**

~neon kun


	16. XIV

**NotesNotesNotes: **Hi. I know, super late. To be honest, it's been written for a while now. Just not edited. Not until now. I suddenly lost my interest in fanfiction altogether. :\

And because of that, I lost my motivation in writing any of my fictions here. I will still try to update, however. I will finish this. At the very least, this.

_Note: I have a reason for the loup-garous. They will come and I will eventually shed light to what they are for. Don't worry._

.

.

.

**Coexisting**

Standard disclaimer is applied, my friends.**  
**

_neon kun_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**.chapter xiv**_  
_

****.

.

.

Naruto watched Hinata who was on edge since he found her in the garden. He asked her once and twice but she made no sign of answering. But he couldn't leave her so he waited.

"Tenten-chan," she started, fiddling with her fingers, a habit he thought long gone but apparently resurfaces when she's nervous. "Tenten-chan is undergoing conversion."

Naruto blanched without reserve. "Tenten?" his jaw twitched. "What—_how?_"

"Neji-niisan converted her."

"What—_why?_"

"It was under her request, so she said."

"_Tenten?_"

"She wanted… to be with Neji-niisan and Neji-niisan said he put up a fight but inevitably followed through her request. It seemed he wanted be with her as well."

"Wonderful. There go their souls," Naruto said rubbing his head. When he heard no reply from the girl, he looked at her and saw her distressed still. "What's wrong?"

"Tenten—,"

"No, what else is wrong, Hinata-chan?"

She looked at him with tears threatening to spill. "I'm losing my humanity."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, knowing how touchy the subject was. "That's too fast. You only fed once recently."

"But the fact that I did sped it up, Naruto. Right now as a half-vampire, I can still pretend I'm human. Even if just moments. But soon my toxin blood will empower what little left of the remnants of my humanity and I shall become a full-blooded Imperial."

Naruto had to be honest, he knew very little about half-vampires. They were rare and the only reason they knew of them much as they already do is due to the Hyuuga coven which, for what it's worth, could produce offspring with humans. Any coven else who had tried ended up killing the humans. The Hyuuga coven was a wonder and a mystery all the same and they are deemed in high esteem due to their genetic anomalies. And while they could live the longest due to their life structure, most Hyuuga Imperials die half a millennium earlier than they technically should.

He remembered Hinata telling him something about a cursed seal on their coven but truthfully, Naruto could hardly remember details from decades ago. All he knows now that while Hinata is considered a half-vampire, based from her worries, she's more accurately probably three-fourths a vampire already. But he wasn't about to go saying that.

"Hinata-chan, I know that you want to be a human and honestly, I think it's a wonderful dream. But hey, we still have a long life to live. Maybe a cure to our vampirism will be found in the future? Don't lose hope."

He grinned at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile. Naruto knew the words to say to make her feel better, even if she knew it was futile. Because hers and his vampirism was not a disease unlike that of the Uchiha coven and can be hoped for a cure, if such was researched. But theirs? No. Theirs was natural.

How do you cure what's natural?

.

.

.

Sasuke looked at the man who motioned for him to his study. He followed wordlessly. When the door closed and they had their privacy, Itachi sat down on his chair and he gestured for his little brother to do the same. Sasuke complied.

"I will be infiltrating the Loup-garou's dens," Itachi said calmly, leaning casually on the backrest of his velvet arm chair. "In search of more information on the Scent of Youth."

Sasuke looked at him sharply. "That's reckless. Get a shifter to do that. The mongrels will know what you are instantly."

Itachi tossed lightly a vial towards Sasuke. The younger sibling caught it easily and blanched at the smell despite not uncorking it yet. "Mongrel scent. This again. You'll be covering your scent with this? I bid you good luck. You'd die from the stink before you get anything substantial," Sasuke said. "Moreover, you look nothing like a mongrel, 'nii-san. How are you going to get pass their defenses?" He turned tossed the vial back to Itachi, not wanting to have it anywhere near his range of smell.

"Sasuke, I lied," Itachi said. Sasuke raised a brow. "What?"

"I won't be going there for the Scent of Youth."

"Then what for? And why the sudden withheld of interest in it? We practically know nothing except it's an elixir."

"Negotiations."

"You dare stoop so low?"

"The mongrels of this land are unsophisticated, barbaric and clueless. Perhaps we can use their one-sided and foolish minds to use against your war."

Sasuke gritted his teeth but smirked eventually. "My war, is it? Yes. I suppose so. Well, do what you want. There is no stopping you anyway. Just remember that I will be laughing at your grave if you lose to a bunch of mangy dogs."

"I'll be bringing home pets, little brother. Think of good names."

"I will never understand your affinity to the mongrels," Sasuke sneered, incredibly disturbed.

A rap to the door was heard and Itachi gave the permission for entry. A vampire entered the room with his head bowed very slightly. "Itachi-sama," he said before spluttering and turning to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-sama. I bring news."

Sasuke ignored his impudence and Itachi told him to continue.

"A letter arrived addressed to you. It is… well," he coughed on his fist.

"Ah," Itachi turned to Sasuke. "I take it well you have prepared for the matrimony, little brother? If I so do recall, mother has asked for your presence," he looked at his pocket watch. "Twenty minutes ago."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And you dare tell this to me only now?" He scowled and left hastily, minutely dreading the earful of his mother about punctuality.

When the door closed, Itachi nodded at the messenger. He took out a letter in his satchel and offered it to Itachi with both hands. "From the Loup-garous, my lord. Tis a reply to your... preposition."

The first prince took it with a slight musing. "So they actually replied. Fascinating." He turned the letter to its backside, inspecting for any oddities that may have came with the package. When he was sure there was nothing else to be done but to read it, he turned to his faithful subject.

"Well done, shifter," he said. "You have not dampened my expectations. You are dismissed. As per usual, this is not to be told mindlessly."

"Yes, my lord." He left the scene. Itachi opened the letter and read the contents without dillydallying. He smirked in fascination. "Checkmate."

.

.

.

"Prince Sasuke, you are very late," Queen Mikoto reprimanded with a slight shake of her head.

"My apologies, mother," he said, closing his eyes when he knelt in front of her. "Brother told me of it too late."

"Well enough of that," she said, smiling and telling him to come forward. "I wish to talk about the matrimony. Grand banquets and a ball—it sounds all very lovely, does it not?"

"If so you wish, mother. I would carry your wishes if it brings you such happiness," he replied, enjoying her mirth. It wasn't as though Mikoto smiled very rarely, but he knew she wanted so much more from this life – what was eternity if you were to spend your everyday with so limited movements? And he knew she loved balls and banquets but it could rarely be happened that it seemed to him she was more excited by the marriage than himself. He only wanted the bind that came along with it; when she's wed to him, Sakura and he shall be more attuned to each other and they will be bound to each other till their deaths. And anyone who dare sully that bind would be engulfed in flames. Since that day decades ago, when he witnessed such an event, he was so compelled to it.

"Your kindness never fails me, my son," she said. "Now, for the wedding, you only need to be bound to her, yes? To exchange sinking of fangs is such a dangerous thing for her being human. How do you suppose that?"

"She needs only to drink a drop of my blood. And I to hers. There is no need to truly sink my fangs on her."

"That's what I thought you would say. All right. I will somehow convince the Akatsuki to let this idea be. But my son, I have a most grave request to ask."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I'd wish for you or Itachi to check on the Capital. You know they will not agree with this arrangement. So would you think Sakura's body will be able to take a second sip of your blood?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in curiosity and intrigue. "I'd believe so. But what for?"

"Precautions, my son. I think you'd know very well how the Imperials work, and despite our power here, they may have spies everywhere still."

"What do you have in mind then, mother?"

She smiled. "Bring the girl over tonight and you will know."

* * *

**MoreNotes: **I know. I've been very busy and I've lost my interest. I did try to write but the thoughts were bland to me. My apologies.

_neon kun_


End file.
